Harry Potter And The Father
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Severus is Harry Potter's maternal Uncle, also his father by adoption when Lily sends him a time delayed letter to be sent once his father Tobias Snape died. Abused Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore! good Sirius! bad remus! Will Severus be able to love his nephew? or will Dumbledore be right and he have too much of his father in him to love? COMPLETE AU Sev's a pureblood so is Harry
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter and the Father**

**Chapter 1**

**Discarding Important Information **

**I Do Not Own Anything, It All Unfortunately Belongs To J.K Rowling! If It Had Been Me Harry Potter Would Have Been A Girl! (Girls Can Be Hero's Too Well Heroin's Anyway) **

* * *

Today was a beautiful day; the sun beat down from the sky. Severus Snape, dressed from head to food in black, attracting more sun to him he did look like he needed it thought. He was to pale and dour for his own good. His teeth were white and his hair for once was not full of grease as he walked in the sun, basking it. He didn't get out of the dungeons much not that it bothered him he liked his potions.

The birds singing and chirping in the trees swooping down and getting bread and bird seed that people throw out, owls hooting and flying around from person to person, letters for people. People busying getting things now that it was a small holiday, he was glad the school children were not allowed to come too Diagon Ally because if they did the place would be heaving or more heaving than it already was. They were in Hogsmeade though enjoying getting out in the sun and relaxing after hard exams or just all around hard year at school. The students at Hogwarts didn't get to get away from the school much so they loved the holidays. Severus knew that feeling very well, he couldn't leave the school much for fear of bumping into Death Eaters. The only one he kept in touch with was Lucius Malfoy and he wasn't a true Death Eater.

He had been free for the past year although he had wondered why Dumbledore had put the saviour of the wizarding world with Muggles never letting him know of his status in the wizarding world. It was not only him that disagreed with Dumbledore the Ministry did too, but they could do nothing because as it was said they were the only family he had left, only three people knew Harry Potter's address and that was himself, Dumbledore and of course McGonagall he had over heard McGonagall fretting about how Harry was left with the 'worst sort of Muggles' as much as he hated to admit it she did have a point. Although he was pretty sure Petunia would love to raise someone so adored by the Magical community. Petunia had wanted to be a witch at one point, although he hated the woman for the fact she called Lily such foul names when it became apparent she was loosing her sister. He still didn't like the thought of someone growing up unaware of their legacy or magical status. The Potter's were extremely rich; Lily herself had made quite a bit of money as a healer before Harry was born. Doubled with the fact he had gotten rid of Voldemort when no other could - he had a lot of influence in the wizarding world or would at any rate. Then he would fall on an old argument that Harry was better of not knowing someone had tried to kill him when he was only a year old, if he didn't know then he wont have a chance of growing up to be like his father James Potter - a blasting bully. Well Severus thought, it wouldn't happen if he had to punish the child by taking him over his knee so be it, if everyone else continued to coddle the boy he wouldn't. Of course he still hated thinking about it, he'd rather not talk or think about Lily but it wasn't that easy. All his good decent memories came from Lily, so it would be like cutting out his heart.

He still hated James Potter and probably always would, for he had taken the love of his life from him. He had never loved anyone the way he had loved Lily, and James had to come along and take it from him. How he hated him, he also blamed him for the death of Lily. To him it was James Potter's fault because if they had not got together she would not have died. Sometimes he wished that Harry was his, but he could tell that Harry obviously wasn't because he looked every bit James Potter. That filled him with dread on what would come in nine years.

He was just entering Gringotts the place was full, it always was, they no longer had anything to fear since the Dark Lord was gone thanks to Harry Potter. There was not a child in this world that didn't know his name. An owl swooped down upon him, the reason he was going to Gringotts was because he was now Lord Snape his father had died, and they had never gotten along. His father had been a faithful Death Eater till the end, and Severus had been a spy. He was glad his father had kept his mother out of it. He didn't know if he could have spied if his mother had joined the Dark Side. He loved his mother; she had given him everything she could when his father was not around. From her he had learned to love, and he had given that love to Lily only for her to turn her back on him.

Taking the letter attached to the owl he took it of and stuck it in one of his many pockets before he continued on, meeting a goblin which bowed to him, he was a Snape he looked like one it was obvious to the goblins why he was here, they led him into a room in Gringotts and there he managed his business.

Getting everything in order, he stopped several out goings to keep Death Eaters getting his money. Like hell he was giving them his money they were not getting another Knut from him.

He signed a few things, only after reading through them; he did not sign anything he hadn't read through. One of the first things his mother had taught him. The goblin didn't take offence not that they would in front of him, he after all was a rich pure blood now.

He was lucky the ministry had not seized his accounts, but thanks to Dumbledore, who Obliviated everyone at his and Karkaroff's trial he got off, his accounts were not frozen, he was never accused of being a Death Eater, nor was ever accused of being a spy and for that he was glad. So he was not wanted by Death Eaters or Auror's. Dumbledore had done so much for him and he was glad for it, and to think if he had not become a spy he would in Azkaban rotting away, not getting to make his beloved potions, and doing everything he wanted to do every day. Even if his life was restricted to Hogwarts, he couldn't really complain a personal lab all the ingredients he could wish for. Although the expensive ones he did buy himself, after all dragon scales were not on the list of ingredients needed by the students for their potions. Most students bought their own potion ingredients, but there were a few that were unable to afford it and had to use the student potion cupboard.

Leaving Gringotts he went to the apothecary, and got ingredients that he had not been able to get. Being Lord Snape he could get more than his dad had allowed him, getting some rare ingredients. Saying hello the man behind the counter before handing the ingredients.

"Hello James" said Severus to James Stone, the son of Aaron Stone, who is the usual one in charge of the shop. The man took special care of the ingredients as usual he knew that if some of them bashed together that it would be bad, or worse poisonous.

"Seem happier than normal why?" asked the young man, a smirk gracing his features. He was very blunt much like Severus, and Severus liked that very much. It helped that James Stone wasn't a Death Eater too.

"I'm Lord of the Snape's now that father is dead, and good riddance too, didn't even want me liking potions" said Severus. What he said was true his father had not wanted him to be a Potions Master that was until Voldemort took interest in him. James winced he didn't want to know life without potions, he felt insulted not wanting someone who loved potions like Severus did and Severus did love Potions - he was after all the youngest Potions Master in the world.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I can see you don't care, not that I would but I get on fine with my father. At first he wanted me to follow his footsteps but then he didn't have to I began loving potions on my own!" said James making a conversation as he counted the price for the ingredients up.

Once they were all added up he said "That's fifty Gallons please Severus" Severus handed over the money before carefully putting the ingredients in a leather bag he brought with him. With a smile and nod he left the shop and after shopping at a few other shops, he apparated away.

Walking curtly robes billowing out around him; even though there weren't any students there he was in the Great Hall within five minutes. Not even looking out of breath he took his head next to Flitwick and Hagrid, waiting patiently for the food.

There was also a man a Muggle would call Santa sitting on a chair in the very middle the hall half moon glasses adorned his face, robes of ridiculous colours adorned the man too, which Severus could not stand the bright fuchsia colour. Then again he couldn't stand anything Dumbledore wore, but he still owed Dumbledore a great deal for what he had done for him.

He ate his meal mostly in silence; until Hagrid sat next to him (never flinching from the loud thump or the great big voice he usually boomed 'spoke' in) and gave him an ingredients that was very rare so rare that it is never in shops, unicorn blood. After all Unicorn blood could only be given willingly, if not then it was useless. Anyone that drank Unicorn blood would live a half life - a cursed life. Not that anyone would actually be crazy enough to drink it. Thankfully it didn't have that affect in a potion, or there would have been trouble.

"Where did you get this Hagrid?" asked Severus very surprised, he was used to Hagrid giving him random ingredients to experiment with. Although this had to be by far the most expensive and unexpected ingredient Hagrid had ever given him. Hagrid was one of the few people Severus could tolerate.

Hagrid knew when to back down and when he was ok with his company. In other words knew not to go near him when he was in a bad mood others didn't. He had never really forgiven McGonagall for letting her Gryffindor's walk all over him, they still walk all over his Slytherin's and they get away with it. However, she was a very formidable woman and had persisted until he gave in and were now actually good friends. The students didn't know that however, as both were actually truly competitive for the house and Quidditch cup. The sneering gibes (which Severus and Minerva personally found funny) they traded convinced the students that they hated one another.

"A unicorn was dying in the forest no chance o surviving so got one o em to put it to sleep, got da blood for you, the hair is getting taken off as we speak and it was a baby unicorn the mother abandoned it I think I dunno it wasn't there" said Hagrid sniffling a few times he really did love his animals and didn't like killing them.

"Thanks Hagrid, it means a lot to me bringing those potion ingredients" said Severus curtly. When is he ever not? He put the ingredients in his pocket next to the letter and began eating again, Hagrid grinned at Severus before nodding, he then begun talking to the Care Of Magical Creatures Professor about the injured unicorn. Hagrid had an unhealthy obsession with creatures, well maybe not so unhealthy after all he was a half giant and none of them could hurt him. Severus was fond of the half Giant, and Hagrid in turn liked him despite his past. Even the hardest man couldn't help but like Hagrid he was always happy, helping anyone in need even if they had done wrong. He always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, the only thing Severus didn't like was when Hagrid would go on about Harry Potter. Not because of the child per say just the fact that it was Lily's son and it filled him with so much betrayal to even think about her.

Severus sat there eating before he started making his way back to his quarters hardly believing he had spent the whole day out of school, he didn't do it often but glad to be away none the less. Once he was in the privacy of his own quarters his living room done in cream and black much to most people's surprise when they first enter his domain. Of course hardly anyone was giving such a privilege and those who did knew it was a privilege indeed. Severus Snape was a man of his privacy and he didn't like anyone intruding on it.

Once inside wards up, he walked over to his drink cabinet he opened one of the fire whiskey's he had bought some time ago, and poured a generous measuring into a glass before downing it in one gulp. He poured another two and drank them at a more sedate pace as he began reading his potions journal and relaxed. Two hours later he went through to his bedroom feeling tired and drained; his room was mostly done in green and black. His two favourite colours, taking his stiff formal robes off, he put his silk nightshirt on and gladly slipped into his very warm and welcoming bed. The beauty of magic, never having to put up with a cold bed or cold dungeon.

He completely forgot about the letter that had arrived via owl as he walked to Gringotts. If he had looked he would have seen the Gringotts seal on the back and maybe, just maybe he would have opened it.

Miles away a lonely little boy was wishing with all his might that someone would save him from hell. As he tried to bat away yet another spider that insisted on crawling up his battered body. Tears making its way down the child's lonely bruised face, life truly hadn't been kind to him. Smothering a sob, knowing the big nasty fat man would come if he made a sound. He tried to sleep, but his body was in too much pain well into the night he finally did fall unconscious as the pain became endurable to the two year old child lying on a stuffy old mattress in a stuffy cleaning product filled cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 2**

**A Letter Lay Forgotten**

* * *

House elf's from in the Hogwarts kitchens started apparating everywhere, into different rooms, in different parts of the castle, as they collected the laundry, most of it was already in the laundry shoot but the house elf's checked anyway. They were never seen in day light; they popped out in the dead of the night, no one, apart from the teachers and a few of the students who knew where the kitchens are, ever seen them. They cleaned, cooked and did absolutely everything. Without them Hogwarts wouldn't be the gorgeous castle that it was. Since no students were there the house elves didn't have as much work to do only the teacher's quarters.

'Pop' a house elf landed in Severus Snape's private quarters, only a few people actually knew where it was. Severus was a private man, Dumbledore of course knew as he was the Headmaster and he had created them. Then there was Minerva who came down from time to time. They loved to play the odd game of Chess, it helped that Severus was the only one that could give her a run for her money. Hagrid knew of course, and Poppy Pomfrey she had healed him many times here after getting back from his horrific Death Eater meetings. He was a rather lonely bitter man, at times he had wished Lily had shouted and threw things at him rather than let him down gently. She had tried to stay friends; there had been a strange sadness in her eyes that night. Something Severus had wondered about after she was gone, too late for answers as usual. He wore to this day the ring he had proposed with around his neck. He hadn't had a lot of money but he had managed to get her one. It had an Emerald and onyx intertwined, almost like the yin and yang sign, a simple 'with all my love' written underneath.

Blinky (who was the one who always served Severus Snape and cleaned his quarters) made his way around the Professor's private rooms careful not to touch anything as he picked everything up and checked the pockets before popping them to the laundry and letting the other elves get their work done.

The house elf's that work at Hogwarts were loyal hard working and liked to get everything done in time. To them they were honoured to be working at Hogwarts and they would do anything for anyone. They would really hate to get clothes and be dismissed it was hard for the elves to get good work. Especially to a family that was kind and good to them, and not a family that was horrible to them. Blinky was an elf to use as an example he used to be in a family that had always hurt him the family died out and he was finally free. He came to Hogwarts to find they were treated better, thanks to Hogwarts itself; otherwise Dumbledore would be punishing them. Dumbledore could dismiss them but it is Hogwarts that is their master and she protects them. Back when the founders were in Hogwarts, elves were paid and happy never thought of being down trodden or beaten, now like so many things; things had changed.

None of Severus' clothes had anything in it, apart from a couple of bottles of something (Unicorn Blood) and a letter; he carefully put them in one of Severus Snape's many drawers where the elf was sure he would find it. Before Blinky too disappeared and went back to the Kitchen to begin the preparations for breakfast.

* * *

Severus got up and made a strong black coffee in the morning his quarters tidied he forgot about the letter as he got ready to go out again he was going back to Diagon Ally just to avoid Nott and Avery. He didn't want to deal with them being nosy asking why he stopped their money. He couldn't put up with their whining if he hated anyone it was them; they were truly sick twisted Death Eaters. He had seen them work many times and wondered silently how they had managed to get themselves out of their mess.

* * *

It had been a year since Halloween when the Dark Lord had been defeated. It was currently October little Harry was two and a bit, for a year he had been ignored and for a year he has had a very bad ugly nappy rash. For months he had cried to get out, crying for his Mummy, Daddy, Padfoot and Moony. It has been ten months since he had stopped crying, crying for food, and crying for light because he knew it would never come. He did not know how to speak properly and his vocal cords were severely damaged when he screamed the place down.

Since he entered their care he had not grew one bit he already did magic, which got him beaten. He had broken legs and arms he was skin and bones and stank he had not had a bath in about a year he was black and blue. As well as bloody his hair all matted he was barley ever awake showing his dull green eyes and hardly fed if he was lucky he was allowed what Dudley didn't drink of his bottle one ounce if he was lucky. They had given him disgusting bread when he was two which he had tried to chew it was hard and mouldy he had eaten what he could before leaving the rest it was amazing that he didn't have food poisoning with the food that have been given to him. Perhaps that had been their intent perhaps not but it was obvious they didn't give one iota about him.

When people were coming, he was given sleeping pills that were made for adults. Making him sleep for days on end, him not getting food and getting sleeping pills on an empty stomach made it all the worse it left him feeling sick and actually heaving up nothing. Harry did not like the sleeping pills they make him ill, his stomach was always in knots and always felt drowsy but it made him forget for a while and put him to sleep where he couldn't feel the pain. Harry didn't understand why he had been given to those people he didn't understand why his parents never came and got him. He doesn't understand that they are dead, but he had been told repeatedly by a viscous and jealous Aunt and Uncle.

If the police had found Harry, they would have been arrested for attempted murder not manslaughter or even child abuse and neglect it was that bad a sight.

It was thanks to the sleeping pills they were never found out Vernon was happy that the freak couldn't do any damage. As Grunnings got more and more successful Vernon began bringing more and more guests home, making more money gaining more contracts, Harry got more and more sleeping pills forced down him. They had gotten two locks for that door no one could get in if they wanted to, because the keys were separated Vernon had one and Petunia had the other. But he left his key most of the time so she could give him the pills before the guests come.

Severus went to Gringotts and got some more of his money out of the bank he wanted to go see if there was any decent books down in Knockturn Ally and then go see his mother in Snape manor. He knew before he even left for the manor she would be out enjoying the sun she always did when Severus' dad was gone. Severus knew this because he had seen her do it for a long time. She was never out side when he was home, she had to please him or she would be beaten. She was forced into marriage by her family and hated it. She knew there was nothing she could do, as long as she kept her son safe she was happy with that.

* * *

Severus after getting the money, he went to Knockturn Ally and looked around, to his surprise there were three great potions books that looked positively ancient. He bought them knowing he didn't have them already, so he had more to add to his collection. Shrinking them he left the shop and spent the rest of his morning searching the shops for books he loved his potions and his books, some times he wished he could leave Hogwarts and read and brew potions to his hearts content but life would not allow him.

He apparated from Knockturn Ally to the gates of Snape Manor, opening them up he just stood there looking at the beauty of Snape Manor his father had never appreciated it but Severus did, it was his home even more so than Hogwarts. Yes, he may live there, but Snape Manor was his home. The house was richly decorated in greens, blues, blacks, creams, whites, violet and many other colours, however there was definitely not any yellow, gold, orange, or red.

And true to his prediction, his mother was sitting on a summer chair reading a book, probably one of the many in Snape Manor she had never been allowed to touch without his permission, as soon as she saw him her smile lit the gardens up he walked up to his mum and gave her a hug.

"Hello, Son how are you?" asked Eileen a look of love and adoration on her face.

"Fine mum, just came to say hi and give you this," said Severus. As he took out a moneybag and gently put it in his mother's hands along with three key's that were familiar to her they were the Prince vaults after all. Severus' father had never allowed Eileen to have a penny, the Prince Money wasn't hers it was her sons now or so she thought. Severus' father had taken both Prince and Snape money and watched his wife and son struggle to get by. Now he was dead Severus had both, although he hadn't claimed the Prince money he had simply given it to his mother.

"Severus son I have something to tell you now that your father is gone" she said looking every bit her age, she would have told him sooner but she new she couldn't have not with his father around now he was gone she was going to tell him.

"What is it mom" said Severus as he sat down taking his cloak off and putting it next to him. Dreading the answer, since he had never seen his mother look so serious before wondering what was wrong he thought about everything that could be before shaking them away not letting himself get carried away.

"You had a twin sister," said his mom; leaving Severus stunned beyond words, he had a twin sister? Was all he could think, he then asked

"What happened to her?" asked Severus knowing that he had never seen a girl version of him in any of his memories he knew he had not had a sister that was for sure.

"You know your father son, if he had knowing I was having twins, he would have killed you or your sister. So I told him it was a month later, and he was gone on business, he was late for the birth. I got beaten for that I took your sister away to a Muggle orphanage, and hoped she had a good life," said Severus mum as she tried to get the guilty feeling away that she had abandoned her daughter at an orphanage.

"I have a sister a twin sister that's alive?" asked Severus in disbelief hardly believing what he was being told; he had always wanted a brother and sister when he was little to play with, since he was hardly allowed out of the manor.

"Yes, son you have a sister that may be alive I'm not sure I have never heard from her since your seventh year" she said

"Who is she?" he asked wondering who could be his relative. Was it someone he treated like dirt; was it someone who he liked; was it someone who taunted him? He just hoped it was not a Death Eater or no relationship would begin between sister and brother.

"I don't know who she is son, I put long life charms on her. They would never be removed she didn't tell me her name but I made her swear not to tell you or tell anyone or my life as well as hers would be in danger and she didn't reply again" said Eileen.

"So I might never hear from her then?" asked Severus feeling strangely disappointed because he had always wanted a sister and that sibling had been snatched from him within minutes how he wished he had a sister.

"Sorry son I did what I had to do to keep her alive and safe" said Eileen as she sat back enjoying the sun again, not wanting to talk about the little girl she didn't have, the girl she had been deprived of. She would have loved to have kept in touch with her but it had been too dangerous.

They were both now thinking along the same lines, now that Snape was dead now maybe she will contact them let them get to know her, let them be able to be a family that they had always dreamed of having.

They spent the rest of the day talking Severus stayed for dinner talking and catching up with his mother something he had never had the chance to do unless his father was gone, if his father was there he was always forced to go with him, not even allowed to say hello or Goodbye to his mother. He had hated his father with a passion now he hated him even more for being the way he was, forcing his mother to hide his twin sister, beating him and his mother, and forcing him into taking the mark. Oh, how he hated him but the good thing was he was free to do as he liked, he told his mother about all the accounts that had been opened at Gringotts and now how they were all closed. But it was time for him to go back, it was night time and he had to sleep in his quarters not even at the weekends was he allowed to stay away, thanks to being the head of Slytherin house. However, he did not regret his decision at becoming the head of Slytherin house he was honoured he got better quarters than just when he taught potions.

Kissing his mother goodbye, he left the grounds of Snape Manor, apparated back to Hogwarts and got right into his bed, not even putting his clothes in the laundry shoot again. He had classes tomorrow and wanted a long sleep before he had to teach brats the subtle science of what is exact potions making. He hated teaching people who did not want to learn and they wondered why he was a snarky bastard all day?

He never once thought about the letter that came yesterday again he in fact had forgotten all about it. Who could blame him? After the news he had just received a letter hardly seemed significant in any way. His mind was too full of thoughts to sleep; even Occlumency didn't help a bit. He thought of every single student that had rode over the boat with him, wondering if any of them had been his sister. His mother was fantastic at charms, but surely it couldn't have made that much of a different to any sister he had. He lay there deep in the night trying to think of any girl as good at potions as him. Meanwhile a letter lay ominously in his drawer almost begging to be read, and so it lay still forgotten the answer to all his questions.

* * *

Will Severus open the letter before it's too late? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter and the Father **

**Chapter 3**

**School starts up and the letter still remains untouched**

* * *

School started again, Severus was far to busy to do anything apart from, make potions for the hospital wing. A nasty bug had broke out on the students making him have to use his extra time making them, the potion was fairly easy for him but it took most of his night to make them. Between teaching, brewing all night he wasn't exactly a happy man either way. The students that weren't ill ended up taking the brunt of his frustration particularly the Gryffindor's who insisted on blowing up all their potions. None of them got detention though, so they should consider themselves lucky. Severus was just too damn busy to even consider giving them detention.

He had books he had yet to be able to read, he was in regular correspond with his mother, and he had hoped his sister would have got in touch with him; it saddened him at the thought that she could have died in the war. His experimental potions lay at one side like a discarded toy. Severus was trying to make a potion he had called Wolfsbane, to help werewolves keep their mind during the full moon. Severus couldn't help but wish that the bug would die off and be done with it. Not only were the students ill but also some teachers, which meant the ones that were fine had to substitute or let them do as they pleased.

Severus was tired he had not had one decent nights sleep in a long time, between brewing potions and marking essays with most of them scoring T for troll he didn't think the word Terrible was enough for the incompetent students, potions is a dangerous subject and knew hardly anyone appreciate the subtle arts of what is potions making. There were a few students who were good; he had to give it that not all of them were bad. On good days he would admit it on bad days he'd rather die than say that.

Severus was now just finishing the last batch he would need of the Potion for Madam Pomfrey, he went and had a shower, which was blue, and Severus loved his bathroom as much as his potions lab. He had designed it personally and was proud of his design, it had cost him a lot but he was a rich pureblood he hardly made a dent in his money. He still sent money to his mother and she took good care of Snape Manor, which Severus was certain would not be walked in again, Severus after all didn't want children, more like he couldn't, and who would get with a hooked nose pale skinny Death Eater? His personality alone would make any woman run. Unless of course his sister came forward, perhaps she lived in the Muggle world? And hadn't heard yet. His mother hadn't named her only daughter never got the name of the girl who got in touch so there was no way for them to get in touch. The Snape family didn't have a family tree like the Black's to keep up with everyone, so they had no idea even if she was alive.

After finishing washing his hair the third time, he used a lot of shampoo getting the grease of his hair, as much as he loved potions, this was one of the disadvantages, his greasy hair. Putting casual clothes on, he knew he would not make Madam Pomfrey faint she had after all known him since he was a child and knew how nice he could be when he cleaned up, she had teased him when he did at first making him blush like a school boy, after a while he had been able to stop especially after he had started going out with Lily.

Walking to the infirmary curfew already passed, so he didn't see into any students of his, both glad and disappointment. Opening the hospital wing doors he saw there were no students in at the moment they were all well enough to go to their own room, but they have been restricted to bed, she said if she heard they were up and about they would be in the hospital wing, good job they all took her seriously or all would be back there, not that they ever doubted her word. Severus knew from personal experience that she didn't kid about the healing of her patients.

"Poppy, here are the potions for the infirmary, if you need any more, tell me" he said his normal sneering façade no where to be seen. He was genuine, Poppy knew he was, not that she doubted him she knew him better than any one else.

"Thanks Severus it seems to be calming down now thank Merlin for that, the virus has been pretty nasty this year, I cannot wait for summer how about you?" asked Poppy with a small smile on her face, before saying "You don't get enough sleep, I'm going to one day force you into this hospital wing and pour a dreamless sleeping potion down you, let you get a decent sleep for once" she said, with a small understanding sad smile on her face.

"I wish" muttered Snape with a small smile on his face, it was nice to feel wanted even by his nurse, she was just like a second mum, she was the only person who would ever get to touch him, she drew blood from him once a month in case the Dark Lord came back and in case he lost too much blood. He would not trust anyone else with his blood; blood was a sacred thing to a Wizard. It could be used in too many rituals for anyone to donate blood hence why the blood replenishing potion was created. Sometimes even that powerful potion wasn't enough, hence Poppy's actions.

"You know I would only call on you to make me potions, I would not trust anyone else to brew them, Merlin knows what they would do to the students!" she said, she was a professional she didn't trust anyone with her students apart from Severus, she knew he was moody and dark to his students but he would never let one come to harm.

"Thanks Poppy, I'm going to Hogsmeade for a drink with Hagrid and Minerva want to come, Dumbledore will get us if one of the students are ill?" asked Severus.

"You know what Severus I think I jut might, I've not had a break in weeks with all the students, just a couple mind you!" she said as she took her uniform off underneath was a pair of jeans and a top, Muggle clothes, she liked them because she was able to wear them underneath her work clothes. It may be a bit hotter but she was more comfortable, she put her hair down and tied it back but not in a bun as she did when she was working before she joined him with her purse. Her black gray hair was now in a pony tail down her back, it was easy for everyone to forget just how long her hair was. With the bun it always seemed short of course Minerva McGonagall was pretty much the same. Sever looking grannies with buns. They looked completely different when they finally let their hair down.

Together they left the school grounds Minerva joined them before they even exited the school entrance hall, walking down to Hagrid's they were half way there when they saw a huge shadow they could make out was Hagrid on the school grounds obviously walking towards the hut.

"Hagrid ready to go for a drink?" asked Poppy, just loud enough for the half giant to hear.

"Aye, wouldn't mind ataw" boomed the half giant grinning widely, his beetle black eyes were warm and inviting. The four of them didn't get a chance to go out much, so they were determined to enjoy the time away from the students.

It was not long before they reached the Three Broomsticks, Severus was never embarrassed to be seen with them, but if he was he would just say he was spying, as usual for the Dark Lord when he came back. Severus was surprised Nott and Avery hadn't bothered him for taking the money away from them. He truly didn't care, and if Voldemort came back he would just tell them he didn't want them getting the money. Voldemort couldn't tell him what to do, not with his own money he wouldn't allow it.

Severus as usual slid into the corner, slipping almost into the shadows beside the three Hogwarts employees. Poppy spoke about what she wanted to do for the holiday's, how she hoped to see her family drinking red wine, Hagrid spoke about the creatures in the forbidden forest as he drank tankard after tankard of beer. McGonagall spoke about going to Scotland to see her own family, and see how the family business (tartan shop) was doing drinking her sherry. Severus normally just listened and never joined in, but today was different as he sipped his Whisky.

"You all know my father died right?" asked Severus a bitter frown twisting his features.

"Of course Severus…is everything ok?" asked Poppy her concerned brown eyes on onyx ones.

"Yes I'm fine…I went to see my mother afterwards and she confessed something to me" sighed Severus, perhaps between those people he might get somewhere. They might have noticed something he hadn't.

"What's that?" asked Hagrid curiously.

"That my mother had twins," said Severus sipping his whisky hiding his nervousness.

"Oh dear! Many people believe twins share magical cores very old tradition it's not still done anyway thank goodness for that! There's a set of twins just been born, half blood's if I am right maybe two years ago" said McGonagall.

"Unfortunately my father believed in the old ways," sighed Severus.

McGonagall and Poppy gasped their face covered by their hands both horrified.

"Don't worry, my mother…she gave father the wrong date…she put my sister up for adoption in a Muggle orphanage as you know there isn't one in this world. I doubt she would have done anyway; after all it would have only taken someone to use the family tree potion on her and found out. She also put a very strong glamour on her…she got in touch with my mother when she was younger and that's that. We haven't heard from her since, I have just been told about her and I'm afraid she might have died during the war" said Severus bitterly.

"My Goodness Severus!" gasped Poppy looking so sorry for the Potions Master.

"Yeh will find her Severus, if anyyin can dae it its yeh" said Hagrid in the usual fashion.

Severus just smirked in half amusement.

"I can look through all the records for your year, for Muggle Born's all records are kept. Even if they do not accept their place at Hogwarts, her new parents might not have let her come" said McGonagall kindly.

Severus looked startled, he hadn't even considered that possibility, and slowly a smile began to form on his lips. Hope for the first time began to brew in his heart, not just in the potions he brewed.

"Thank you" said Severus smiling slightly. Which basically meant his lips were twitching at the side that qualified for a smile to Severus Snape.

After that news they decided to make their way back, it didn't take them long at all. Even intoxicated as they were, not that they had drank too much. Well Hagrid had drunk a lot but he was a half giant and didn't get drunk easily.

McGonagall as soon as she was in her office she began flicking though letters from the year Severus had joined. Pulling up the pile for Muggle born's and girls into one pile, she put them on her desk before going to bed, promising to help Severus find his twin sister tomorrow after classes. Even if it meant sacrificing her summer to help him, he had been through so much and she wanted to help.

It wasn't long before the inhabitants of Hogwarts were sleeping and the house elves went on their nightly routines.

No one thought of Harry Potter, as he lay prone on his shabby mattress, his breathing laboured in the small cupboard as a fever spiked, the wounds on his body had become infected. His magic of course tried to help, but unfortunately it could only so much for the child. As usual no one answered the little child's prayer for help, and that little boy had already lost hope that anyone would come - yet couldn't help but wish for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter and the Father **

**Chapter 4**

**The Letter And Explainations **

* * *

When Severus woke up in the morning, he had a hangover, with a groan he went into his private potions cupboard before downing the potion that was orange, labelled Hang over Potion. He went and showered, used the toilet and dressed before going down to breakfast, nodding to Poppy, Minerva and Hagrid. Eating some breakfast he was and never would be a big breakfast eater; his main meal was his dinner. Poppy always fussed over him, but she knew when to stop. She knew he was not always comfortable with mothering, affected by his own mother never being able to do it when his father was about. But she did make up for it when he was not there with sweets and ice cream, she always had to use glamour charms and buy it, she knew he had people watching her when he was gone.

Today he had to teach again, he sometimes did not know why he stayed there, trying to teach in compete students to brew potions. He loved his potions and would happily love to brew potions until his heart content, but he owned the Headmaster a life debt being here fulfilled it. He was allowed to leave, he did not because he did not feel he had fulfilled the debt and it would be there until he feels he had. He was teaching third years as well as seventh and fifth year in that order today.

Over ten exploded potions twenty detentions, he was sitting in his private quarters. The meeting had been cancelled and he thanked Merlin that he did. He went and had a bath, a much-needed bath. Settling down he started reading his potion book one he had bought last summer. When he saw one he really wanted to do; which required unicorn blood he jumped at the chance. He could not remember putting his unicorn hair away, 'what happened to the bottles?' was all Severus thought

Clicking his fingers he did not wait for Blinky who he knew was the only Elf to clean his rooms. He had requested it only be one elf, one that didn't bow, scrape, blubber or debase themselves all the time

"Have you seen unicorn blood, I left it in a set of my clothes?" asked Severus.

"Yes, master Snape, Sir, they is in your drawer sir's right there" said the elf pointing to the place where he had put the unicorn hair. When it came obvious that's all Severus had wanted the elf popped away again.

He opened the drawer and found what he was looking for; looking at the letter, he remembered that he had gotten it on the way to the bank. Putting it on his desk, he left for his lab, and spent the next two hours working on a potion. After finishing it, he put them in vials after ladling them; he then labelled them and put them in his own personal potions cupboard. You would find all sorts of potions in there, from healing potion to lust potion, more than half of them were illegal. No one would be able to get into them, because it is charmed and hexed to only let his magical and blood signature open the door.

Shutting the door, he went and sat down with a drink of fire whiskey, wanting to have another shower because his hair had a small amount of grease in it, contrary to popular belief he did not like his hair greasy he loved making potions day in and day out, even one potion made his hair greasy.

Remembering the note he whispered "Accio Letter" the letter came flying towards him opening it, he ended up dropping it he knew that hand writing. Cursing he said "Why do you torment me so Lily?" trying and succeeding in stopping the tears from falling, he had long ago stopped crying over it. With a resigned sigh he could never put the letter in the fire to burn no matter how much he tried. Opening it he began reading to himself, tears unchecked made there way down the man's cheeks as he learned the truth from so long ago.

_Dear Severus,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and cannot tell you in person. Your father is now dead, this is charmed to send to you if your father is dead and if I am too, it would not have sent if I had been alive. It pains me to have left you, but it was not because I did not love you, there is something I must tell you._

_After we graduated from Hogwarts I got curious to know if I had magical blood because I for a Muggle born was great at charms as well as potions, just like you, and to my greatest surprise and sadness, Tobias Snape came up as my Father and Eileen Prince/Snape as my mother, I was horrified to realize you were my brother, my twin brother._

_I could not stay with you it would not be right, so I went to someone else, to get over you and I did in some way, I began loving you as my brother. I look exactly like you Sev under the charms and so does my son, he looks exactly like you and me in every way well apart from the nose there is nothing of James in him at all. It shamed me to cover my son's looks from the world he was such a cute baby it hurt me to hurt my child putting the charms on but I had no choice. I couldn't risk my life my sons life or yours I knew how much you loved mum and I couldn't do that to her either._

_If I am dead, I hope the war has abated, and my son is alive, if he is I would love you to be an uncle to him, if both James and I are gone, I have an adoption paper here and I would love for you to look after my son._

_I have begged Dumbledore not to send my son to the Dursley's, I fear they would be abusive, I was a freak in my sister's eyes, such hurtful words hurt me that summer before my first year and every year after that, she even went so far as to beat me, to try to make me normal even worse, she got her boyfriend to help, it hurt. However, not that it matters Dumbledore swore not to let my son go there, if he is with Sirius get him._

_Sirius is not a father figure, Harry will grow up thinking pranks and bullying people is ok, I do not want my son brought up like that. I again have to apologize for the break up I love you my brother and I apologize for the way James treated you, he is sorry too. He finally grew up much too late! If only I had known sooner I suppose it wouldn't have made any difference. Is still wouldn't have told you! I couldn't I hope you understand that._

_Goodbye Severus,_

_Lily Evans-Prince-Snape-Potter._

Severus could not move he was frozen on the spot; the fact that Lily had never stopped loving him became clear. His heart felt lighter than it had ever felt in his life, with a smile, which was wiped of his face when he remembered a part of the letter. He didn't want to think on the fact he had almost married his sister, his twin sister it horrified him. He did understand why Lily had never told him then something else began troubling him.

The words replayed around his head …He promised not to place my son there…..they beat me. Gulping he looked at the adoption remembering the other thing she said ….he looks nothing like James he looks like me and you in every way well apart from that nose.

Knowing that Lily's son, his nephew, may be getting beaten at Muggles had him leaving

He had always wanted a family, well here was a chance, and for his own son that was his own blood. There was nothing anyone could do because the adoption paper was unbreakable and Lily signature made it all the more permanent no one will be taking his son, his nephew away from him. Even if he loved the Dursley's and Lily was wrong he would still take him. Harry would be his; he would come to love him and come to love the world he should have always remained in.

Running out of the dungeons he did not pass anyone while running past the apparition barriers, thinking 'I'm going to be having a long talk with Dumbledore when I get back, Lily begged him not to put her son there and what does he do?' Thought Snape changing his clothes to Muggle clothes, he apparated to the Muggle world. To where he knew Harry was living.

Running down the road he passed several startled Muggles most were in doors as it was dinner time. Finding number Four Privet Drive, he shivered at how normal and still everything was, all the houses along in rows and the houses across the road all looked the same, same cut square grass, same plants around the grass. Everything was far too tidy for his taste, apart from one that had children's toys lying around a tree in the middle of the grass and two at either side of the door.

"Alohamora" said Snape, as the door opened with a click as the locks were magically turned. He entered the living room, he found everything abnormally quiet, frowning he noticed pictures of a very obese father and son, a stick like figure he knew to be Petunia Evans. Not one picture of Harry Potter was to be had, growing concerned, he knew he had the right house and was now sure Lily had been right.

He silently wondered where the occupants of the house were, trudging up the stairs he found four rooms. One was done in a ghastly peach colour, full of dog pictures and porcelain figures. Shutting it he went to another, he found it was a spare room, full of broken and discarded toys. Growing more and more concerned, he opened the master bedroom and found it to be an adult room, obviously belonging to Petunia and Vernon Dursley if the dent in the bed was anything to go by. The last room he entered was full of toys, by the look of the room Severus knew this boy to be spoiled. Shaking his head he backed out and closed the door. He was obviously going to have to wait till they got back, and demand answers then.

As he walked back down the stairs he was about to step foot in the living room to wait when he heard a noise. It wouldn't be anything normal people would pick up on, but Severus had been a spy and relied on all his senses, including his hearing. The noise had been very quiet perhaps it had been an animal? He took another step and heard another quite whimper. He identified it as coming from a cupboard, Severus was no animal lover but surely they wouldn't keep a poor animal stuck under the stairs? Narrowing his eyes he undone all the locks ready to rescue the cat or animal they had in there.

Severus opened the cupboard hesitantly wondering if anything would jump out at him, instead he nearly passed out. Lying there in front of him was Harry Potter the boy who lived, saviour of the wizarding world, lying on a blooded cot not one bit of him recognizable the only reason Severus knew was the hair and the lightning bolt he could see, not even all the blood on the kids head could hide it. He was expected to save them all yet here he was lying as if he were nothing in a Muggle house beaten abused and most of all dying.

Then fear began gripping Severus Snape unlike anything he had ever felt before - even when Lily had been targeted by Voldemort for the simple fact she had a child born on July 31st when the seventh month dies.

* * *

Oo Will Harry survive the trip back to Hogwarts? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**Harry Potter and the Father **

**Chapter 5**

**Will He Survive **

* * *

"Shit!" said Severus Snape who could not believe his eyes, hands shaking he dug into his pocket and taking out the potions bag he carefully took the small nearly three year old out of the stinking cupboard, transfiguring something into a small mattress and three covers. Putting him down carefully, he took out a couple of potions he knew that should keep him stable until he got to the hospital wing and Poppy. Thank goodness for the fact he was always such a composed man or this would have driven him over the top. That's not to say he wasn't affected, his heart was breaking seeing the sight of his nephew in such a bad shape. He couldn't help but think what on earth would have happened if he hadn't found out. Also guilt settled in an uncomfortable pool in his stomach if he had only opened the letter right away, he would have already been out of this horrific place.

Harry didn't wake during all this just lay there limply not aware of his surroundings Severus uncorked the potion shakily he poured it in the small mouth rubbing the small delicate throat to swallow. Tears stinging his eyes, even as a Death Eater he had seen nothing as evil as this, the boy looked like a one year old not three. How could anyone to this to a child? It was just unfathomable. Even Voldemort didn't kill children or hadn't until he learned the prophecy. Even at that he had only planned on killing Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom boys of the prophecy he had never tortured any either as much as he hated to admit it Harry would have been better of it Voldemort had succeeded.

Harry opened his eyes just a tad, and saw a man making him better, he had never been pain free for as long as he remembered. Harry would have thought him scary if it wasn't for the simple fact he was helping when no one did. Despite himself Harry began to feel hope that he was saved at least. If it hadn't been for the pain he would have thought he was dreaming again.

Severus did all he could, before he delicately, wrapped Harry up in his blankets. Banishing the bottles, putting his potions bag back in his pocket. He lifted the little boy into his arms. His heart pounding a mile a minute, hoping against hope Harry would hold on for a while. He had to get to Poppy and quickly, he couldn't apparate in the house as there were wards up stopping such things. So without further ado, he walked out of the house, putting notice me not spells around them both he walked on. Avoiding bumping into any Muggles. As much as he wanted to stay and make Vernon and Petunia Dursley pay he couldn't Harry needed desperate medical attention.

Once he was clear of the wards he apparated knowing he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him. He still had the spells around him, once he was at Hogwarts he cancelled the spells and broke out in a run, making sure not to jolt the child too much he skidded to a halt outside the hospital wing.

Bursting into the infirmary "Poppy get out here!" he demanded in a voice that would make most adults do as they were told. It also caused the bundle in his arms begin to shake. "Shhh little one, everything's alright now, Shhh" soothed Severus not caring who was there. Rocking the bundle back and forth as Poppy bewildered came though from her office wide eyed when she caught sight of the child. There was only one reason Severus Snape would bring a child that age to her - he or she was very badly hurt.

"Who is it?" asked Poppy quickly, getting the child onto the hospital wing bed making the child look even more impossibly young.

"Harry Potter" said Severus quietly. She shuddered and gasped when she saw the child, she had never seen anything like this in her life, she looked green, but she managed not to spill the contents of her stomach.

She barked "Well get two basins full of warm disinfectant water and clean all the wounds" she knew she could not do it on her own, it would take too long and by the looks of the child he didn't have long.

Severus got straight to business getting the water in the basins pouring the potions in he levitated them through to the infirmary, Poppy was just back after getting the clean cloths and nightclothes. They conjured sponges, took the disgusting rags the child had on, including one very dirty disgusting nappy. After that both healer and potions master began cleaning Harry Potter down. Severus or Poppy would sooth him if he came round.

Severus started cleaning Harry's face, which took over twenty minutes to get clean, under all the dirt and grime his faces was a colourful sunset of bruises, black purple and yellow, some fading some new. It took them an hour to finally get the child cleaned, without hurting him. They couldn't give him anything until they knew what they were looking at. Dreamless sleeping potion was dangerous with certain potions, so if he needed them it would just be a simple one. But finally he was clean, of the grime, dirt, excrement, bodily fluids, blood and pee.

Once she saw him properly she looked ready to kill someone, thankfully she didn't. Severus really needed her right now, Poppy began listing the potions she needed, which he didn't carry with him so he had to go to his quarters to get them. He didn't want Harry using year old potions anyway. He used the floo and was back up in a jiffy, Poppy was just getting Harry to swallow a sleeping potion. Not dreamless sleep, obviously Poppy needed to use a potion that went against it. Then proceeded to give him a potion for internal damage, also one to clean up after internal damage, such a blood in the kidney's, etc. where Vernon had taken great delight in kicking his nephew into the cupboard whenever the child had been allowed out.

Severus watched feeling rather sick when she began breaking his bones and resetting them again. Severus tried to stop himself thinking about anything by applying a bruise paste to the child's face, arms, legs and torso. They looked better already, unfortunately even magic couldn't get rid of anything instantaneously. The bruises would have to fade with time. The healing balm only reduced the swelling and in doing so helped reduce the pain.

Harry's private area was by far the worst, the ulcers were oozing and infected. Having to stop himself heaving Severus spread the potion on the wounds to get rid of the infections and ulcers. It was a long and messy process, but finally he could apply the skin knitting potion to stop any more infections the area was of course still red and sore looking. There was nothing more they could do about that.

"There, all bones that were broken have been fixed, try and get this in him Severus all of it" said Poppy tiredly; so far they had worked for six hours. It was nearly midnight, and using magic for extended periods of time was exhausting. Especially healing magic it was why hardly anyone became healers it took too much magic out of them.

They spent the rest of the night doing the finishing touches; they cleaned his hair and other smaller insignificant touches that had needed done. Poppy listed off potions that would need done, nutrition potion, vitamin potion, growth potion, calming draughts and of course pain relievers. Severus was forced to leave for something to eat; he went to the Great Hall and ate a small bite before he went back to the Hospital wing. He didn't want to leave Harry for long; he was too worried about him.

Harry was now dressed in a very long baggy snitch night gown, something Poppy had conjured for him. It had to be baggy so they could get it out without hurting his delicate body. Usually Poppy would have used the normal white gowns that opened at the back. She was obviously very fond of Harry and wanted him to be comfortable. Severus smoothly brushed back Harry's hair wondering what he looked like under the glamour.

Right now that wasn't his concern of course; he wouldn't be able to remove the charms until Harry was better. Doing that to him now could just be the tip of the ice berg and cause him to laps into a coma. It was very painful and magical draining not just on the one performing it but the one it's under.

"Severus! I told you to rest!" sighed Poppy shaking her head, as she wrote down on the chart.

"I know I'm sorry I just can't" sighed Severus she didn't even know why he was so concerned yet.

"I understand, Severus…where did you find him?" she asked as she called for a house elf. Ordering coffee and biscuits she sat down and waited on him talking.

"The Dursley's his aunt and Uncles" said Severus, which wasn't true anymore.

"They did this to him?" gasped Poppy, shocked.

"Yes, I got some news well…yesterday now, as it turns out Lily was my sister my twin sister" whispered Severus painfully.

"Oh dear" sighed Poppy why couldn't anything ever be easy for Severus.

"That's what I thought; in the letter she indicated that the Dursley's might be abusive. She also gave me guardianship of him, if I sign it I will become his father no one can contest it as its signed by James and Lily" sighed Severus grimly.

"Oh that's good! At least Dumbledore cannot insist he go back! But wait a minute…Severus…the blood wards" said Madam Pomfrey looking stunned.

"He has much to answer for, he promised Lily he wouldn't place Harry there if anything happened to them" said Severus furiously.

Poppy closed her eyes in horror, unable to believe what she was hearing. Dumbledore had discarded Lily's wants and placed him there after all? Dumbledore had broken a promise to a woman who had died for her son, who in turn avenged her and became the hero of the wizarding world. If there were no blood wards why had Dumbledore left him there? Dumbledore wasn't stupid he would have known there weren't blood wards.

"I see" said Poppy fury bubbling even more under her cool façade.

Suddenly Harry began stirring on the bed, obviously trapped in some horrible nightmare. Poppy went over, using a spell to stop him moving his body and undo all her work. Harry slowly woke up panicking even more when he couldn't move. Then a soft voice met his ears, telling him calm down and drink. He couldn't open his eyes right yet, but could peek through half lidded eyes. It was the same man as before, opening his mouth he enjoyed the drink, milk he believed he heard a woman's voice saying something about helping his new bones. It confused him greatly, it was taken away and Harry almost pouted. Instead a vial was pressed to his lips; he drank everything they insisted because he wanted another drink of that milk they had promised him. Finally the milk was placed in front of him, and he greedily gobbled the rest down. He flinched when a hand came out of nowhere, and was shocked when it began carding through his hair.

"It's alright little one, everything will be fine" soothed Severus, his long fingers carding through Harry's hair. Paying no mind to the flinch, even though it hurt he knew Harry couldn't help it - it was instinctive. Severus knew the pain reliever would leave Harry tired, groggily and passive.

The breathing evened out as Harry once again lost the fight for sleep; sleep was probably the best thing for him right now anyway. Your body recuperated faster when it was asleep, plus it helped if you slept off the worst of the pain. No doubt Harry was still re-growing those bones, yet he hadn't cried out.

"There that's the first lot of nutrition, vitamin, and growth potions and of course the pain reliever" said Poppy quickly putting the chart back after marking everything. The potions were too dangerous to give them Willy nilly. Poppy had to make sure she didn't over dose the child, as he was so small right now. She dropped her little pocket watch back in its place after marking the time before sitting back down looking relieved. She began sipping her coffee, after warming it back up again.

"Well Severus congratulations on a nephew" said Poppy smiling brightly.

"At least something good come out of it" sighed Severus softly.

"So if Dumbledore really did care about Harry why didn't he try and figure out why the blood wards weren't working?" asked Poppy adamantly.

"I have no idea" replied Severus feeling let down by the man he thought of as a mentor.

* * *

Will Dumbledore know Severus is Harry's Uncle and hoped to avoid it? R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 6**

**More Truths And Horrifying Realizations **

* * *

Severus Snape woke up abruptly as he always did, he didn't like being caught unawares ever. It wouldn't do him good if he had been, he was a spy and such actions were ingrained now. He heard two voices, women's voices whispering furiously. Blinking sleepily he opened his eyes and saw it was only Poppy and Minerva talking. Minerva looked utterly furious; if she in cat form he could imagine all her hair standing on end and claws out ready to battle.

"I don't understand why or how he could do something that that!" hissed Minerva angrily.

"I don't either Min please calm down do not wake up the boys" said Poppy calmly, she had two days to get over the shock of it.

"Too late" said Severus smoothly sitting up, using a cleaning charm on his clothes and straightened them out. Normally he would die before allowing himself to be seen in such a compromising manner. However, Harry came first he would be there when his nephew needed him until the day he died.

"Oh Severus I am so sorry" sighed McGonagall sadly.

"Whatever for?" asked Severus stunned.

"Lily, Harry, Dumbledore everything" replied Minerva crisply.

"It's alright at least I have my answers" said Severus softly.

"Indeed" replied Minerva "I might as well stop going through the letters from when you first came to school. Most Muggles born's in your year are actually dead, or the ones I managed to get through"

"You began looking?" asked Severus startled, he knew she had agreed to help but the fact she had done so on her own made his heart swell.

"I did, I let you down as a child I wanted to rectify it in any way I could" responded Minerva morosely.

Severus shook his head utterly befuddled "You know I don't care about that anymore," said Severus honestly, well he didn't anymore. Hearing what McGonagall was willing to do was more than he had hoped for.

"I'm going to pay the Dursley's a visit" said Severus a vicious scowl on his face.

"Then we are coming" said McGonagall adamantly.

"Someone need's to stay with Harry" replied Severus curtly.

"I've given him some dreamless sleeping potion; he had trouble sleeping last night. He won't wake for oh, five hours yet" said Poppy.

"Fine I'm taking him down to my quarters first" said Severus knowing he wouldn't win against those two adamant women.

"Very well I can keep an eye on him from there" said Poppy nodding in agreement.

Severus gathered the sleeping boy into his arms, went through to Poppy's office and floo'ed from there. Stepping out into his quarters, he went through to his bed which he found had been changed by the elves. Instead of green it was now black, making Harry look even paler than possible. Cuddling Harry in, he used a spell to stop Harry from falling out the bed and found it very difficult indeed to walk away.

X.

"Let's go" said Severus after spelling the ashes from the floo out of his clothes and hair.

Three furious wizard and Witches left the school, Minerva held onto Poppy and side along apparated. Severus apparated himself, three people with fury radiating from them began walking towards number four Privet Drive.

"You" sneered Severus furiously when the door finally opened by a cheerful looking Petunia.

The cheerful look faded, the beady eyes widened and the woman paled drastically.

"What do you want?" hissed Petunia, closing the door stopping them from getting in only her head peeked out of the side.

"Harry Potter" said Severus his voice cold and hard.

Petunia swallowed audibly fear entering her eyes her giraffe like neck seemed to shrink.

Minerva McGonagall blasted her way into the home, looking furious. She went into the living room; Poppy went in too dragging Petunia in with her, silencing her wailing, she sounded very much like a banshee right then. They wanted answers and would be damned if they didn't leave without any.

"Why?" demanded Minerva.

"I never wanted the brat!" screeched Petunia as soon as they lifted the silencing charm.

"So why didn't you give him up for adoption?" frowned Poppy.

"Dumbledore. He threatened to take the charm off Dudley" whispered Petunia furiously.

"Charm? What's wrong with Dudley?" demanded Poppy.

"He had cancer as a baby with no hope of recovery, Dumbledore froze them (cancerous cells) he wont get sick again - he said he would take them off if we didn't take Harry in and treat him as we did!" said Petunia tears running down her face, she had been forced to choose between her son and nephew. Vernon didn't know about anything he hated all things abnormal but Petunia hadn't cared. Her son meant to much to her to say no to the spell Dumbledore performed. It was why she spoiled him so much the thought of loosing him was too much to bear. There wasn't an excuse for the way Vernon treated Harry, but for Petunia she had to keep him or risk Dumbledore doing as promised. She didn't know how many times she had almost given in and sent him to an orphanage to keep him safe from Vernon.

The three traded shocked looks, swallowing thickly, the more they learned the less they liked - especially Albus Dumbledore.

"Merlin" sighed Severus inhaling through his tense nostrils.

"I was so glad he was gone, the door was unlocked but both keys were with me I knew someone magical had got to him" said Petunia the relief on her face evident for all to see.

"I still do not know how you can live with yourself, to stand back and allow your nephew to be beaten so savagely." sneered Severus furiously.

"I had no choice" whispered Petunia.

"Come on Severus, let's go" sighed Poppy, there was nothing for them here.

"If Dumbledore does as he promised, get in touch with me we have our own workers at the postal office" said Minerva coolly.

Swallowing heavily she just nodded.

The three people who had been hell bent on revenge quickly left the house, not even glancing back. Each lost in their thoughts unable to believe what they had just heard and wondered how Dumbledore or Petunia could live with themselves. They were getting too many questions and not enough answers. They apparated back to Hogwarts and instead of going to the Hospital wing they went to Severus' quarters. They passed many startled students who were studying for their exams. It was one thing the normal teachers didn't do, they had Ministry officials come in and test the children.

So the last two weeks of school they didn't have classes then the best part - summer holidays.

"Blinky" called Severus.

"Yes sir?" asked the house elf looking pointedly at Severus; he was the only one he served after all.

"A pot of coffee and tea please," said Severus.

"Bring some things to eat to Blinky I'm peckish" said Minerva kindly.

Blinky looked at Severus for confirmation when he had it he popped out.

"So what do we do now?" asked Minerva sitting down on Severus' couch smiling at the potion tombs that were lying everywhere. Severus was very clean unless it came to anything to do with potions. He wasn't going to have much time to work on them now, not with a child in his life.

'POP' the tray was put down on the table before Blinky left again.

The three helped themselves to coffee or tea, Severus as usual taking his black avoiding the biscuits. He was hungry but it was nearly lunch time, so he would wait until then, Poppy and Minerva helped themselves to it dunking them in the coffee and tea.

"I don't know but I do know I'm keeping Harry away from Dumbledore, which means I'm signing the papers now" said Severus summoning the papers, unrolling them and signing them in a flourish. It was now official Severus Snape was Harry Potter's father, and not even Dumbledore could part them now.

"Do you think Dumbledore really did threaten her like that?" asked Poppy.

"Yes, she was telling the truth," said Severus growling deep in his throat.

"Perhaps he didn't know how they treated him?" asked McGonagall half heartedly.

"Do you believe that?" asked Severus withholding a snort. He knew people were less distrusting as him, Minerva liked Dumbledore and well she would be finding this hard to accept harder to realize as truth.

"No, he wouldn't go into all that trouble to threaten her if it wasn't the case" sighed Minerva.

"Exactly" said Severus pointedly.

"I don't know how he can live with himself" sniffed Poppy, the thought of letting anyone hurt a child was horrifying but to actually put him somewhere that would was just terrifying. Who was the bigger monster? Vernon for hurting him or Dumbledore for standing back and allowing it?


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

**Harry Potter and The Father **

**Chapter 7**

**Dumbledore knows **

* * *

Harry did sleep all day it even after the dreamless sleeping potion had worn off, McGonagall Poppy and Severus never moved from Severus' quarters. Dumbledore had just got back from the ministry, he was furious with what he had been told. Severus Snape was now Harry Potter's adopted father. It was unbreakable for it had the child's parent's signature at the bottom. To remove him from his adopted parent would cause uproar especially in the pureblood society. They wouldn't like the thought of their pureblood children being grabbed by the Ministry and taken elsewhere. No one knew Severus was a Death Eater not even the Minister of magic and didn't have any problem with Severus having Harry other than the fact he seemed to dislike children. So Dumbledore furiously, trying desperately to keep his benevolent 'Headmaster' masks up.

"Severus Snape you will answer this door right now!" demanded Dumbledore, knocking on the door to Severus Snape's quarter. He didn't get in with the override password, the portrait seemed to really like Severus and never let him in. Plus it was so much like Severus scowling and sneering at everyone that came by.

"Well he knows now" said Severus closing his eyes in irritation. Severus got up and closed the door to his bedroom wanting Harry well away from the oncoming confrontation. He also placed a bubble spell, so he could hear in but Harry wouldn't hear out.

"Yes he had a meeting with Fudge" said McGonagall the truth dawning on her in a heartbeat.

"There we have it, it must have landed on his desk during the conversation" sighed Severus in irritation. All adoptions and other important information was funnelled through the Minister of magic, probably why he was so busy all the time. They really should just have different divisions for different things. They had an Auror division and a Muggle Artefact division he couldn't see why they didn't have an adoption division.

"Damn it you best let him in before he has a heart attack" sighed McGonagall getting herself ready for the confrontation.

Severus opened the door and let an enraged bull, er, Headmaster through his door not even bothering with pleasantries he wasn't happy with the old man.

"When did you get custody of Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore calming down when he couldn't see hide or hair of a little boy.

"I got sent a time delayed letter by Lily" said Severus simply, crossing his arms over his chest his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I see, well you do know that he has to stay there for the blood protection" said Dumbledore adamantly, "You promised to protect him and he's happy there"

"Indeed I did promise, and I'm keeping that promise" said Severus fury bubbling just under the surface, happy indeed he was going to cures the old man.

"Good" beamed Dumbledore thinking he had got his way.

"So just how happy is Harry? Have you seen him?" asked McGonagall if Dumbledore had looked he would have seen the look of fury on her face.

"I have! Happy as can be!" said Dumbledore happily.

"So getting beaten and locked up is what you call happiness?" asked McGonagall her voice low and furious.

"What?" asked Dumbledore wide eyed, how could they know that? Had they seen him? That must mean he was here already, damn it he was hoping to avoid that. How on earth was he going to be able to get him back to the Dursley's he should have suspected after all Poppy was there. "There must be some kind of mistake, misunderstanding" protested Dumbledore.

"Not at all, I have his records here" said Poppy pointing to the file.

"The protection is important" soothed Dumbledore, trying to get them to see it was more important than any happiness he might find.

"What protection? There's nothing there Petunia isn't his real Aunt" sneered Severus ugly.

Dumbledore gulped audibly, this couldn't be happening Dumbledore thought, he couldn't have found out it was impossible. He had promised Lily to tell Severus when his father died, but he hadn't of course. He had also broken the promise to not send Harry to the Dursley's should anything have happened to her.

"You knew" snarled Severus furiously, the magic in the room built uncomfortably as Severus let the fury out the only way he could.

"I did not" said Dumbledore indigintly, but the three new better now.

"Leave" snarled Severus furiously.

"He has to go back home" said Dumbledore adamantly.

Severus snarled, grabbed Dumbledore by the front of his robes and bodily threw the old man from his rooms. The door closed angrily behind him, sending a big boom around the room. Then Severus began pacing the room, his entire form shaking in silent fury, his hands balled up in anger.

"Calm down Severus" said Poppy softly.

"He knew! He knew!" hissed Severus grinding his teeth in fury.

"He also knew everything else…Dumbledore cannot win either way so just please calm down" said Minerva sadly.

Severus was just about to sit down on the couch when they were all distracted by a moan, as Harry came round he was only able to move his hands his arms still healing his legs were not healed yet seemed he needed more Skele grow to heal properly getting up the nurse went back over to Harry who was still trying to move despite his best tries he could not move. Not that he knew how, he was not used to being able to move, he spent most of his days unconscious or lying in the cot in his Cupboard.

He tried to reject the disgusting drink but he could not, it was forced down his throat he was feeling sicker by the minute trying to retch up nothing was not a pleasant experience, he was then given cool water, something he could not remember having for a long time. He began gulping it but it was taken away, he whimpered to his surprise he was given the cool water back, gulping it down most of it going down the front of him he could not help but sigh in happiness, his mouth was no long dry. He couldn't remember what happened or where he was, he assumed he was in his cupboard he wondered why his Aunt was giving him water.

Opening his eyes to his surprise, he was somewhere in deep black and green colours. He remembered that man, it was the one who saved him, and he vaguely remembered him petting his head like his aunt had done with his cousin.

"Severus do you want to feed him?" asked Poppy kindly.

"Sure" said Severus.

Poppy handed him over four potions and a Tippee cup, one used for one year old children. He could see the contents of the cup, milk which was to help his new bones get stronger. Severus gave Poppy a look that stated 'what the hell' she just laughed at him before explaining.

"Severus, you gave him a cup of water…most of it ended up down his front. It saves time and mess if we just use that at least until his ribs are better, and he can sit up without soreness" explained Poppy.

"Ah, I see" said Severus nodding grudgingly. He gave Harry the three potions; decide ding to leave the pain reliever for last knowing it would make him tired and drowsy.

And it was much better; despite the fact his mouth was just about too big for such a thing. He managed to drink the entire cup of water, Poppy then handed him over some lukewarm soup and a big spoon. Then Severus began feeding Harry some food, unfortunately he only managed three spoonfuls' before he looked green around the gills. Not wanting to make him sick Severus withdrew the soup and tucked Harry back in whispering soothing nonsense as he gave him the last potion.

"You are safe now little one, nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around" whispered Severus carding his hand through Harry's hair. A small smile played on his pale face when Harry leaned into the caress of affection rather than flinch. He knew it wasn't over; Harry would take a long time to get over the abuse. Severus was a patient man despite all signs that he wasn't, especially when something meant the world to him.

Harry fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in his memory, and he liked that very much indeed - his wish had come true and he hoped it never ended.

X.X.

Once they had done everything they needed to do for Harry, clean him, take care of his needs magically and got him full on potions and some food.

"He needs to eat more; I think we must have some broth made for him…feed him every time he comes around. Other than that I'd say he was healing quite nicely, those bruises don't seem any better though. I think he needs a proper bath, his private area looks much better though," said Poppy as she sat down comfortably.

"I'll brew some more bruise salve, but it will take a while for them to disappear magic isn't spontaneous all the time" said Severus.

"Oh believe me, I know" sighed Poppy. People thought mostly Muggle born's though magic was a miracle but it wasn't always. Sometimes people died, got too badly hurt to be healed. Sometimes people act like they could re-grow arms and legs but it just wasn't like that.

"When are you going to tell your mother Severus?" asked McGonagall softly.

"I don't know, I really don't want her to see him like this…it will make her guilt even more profound" said Severus sadly. Harry Potter's family tree had just undergone major reshaping; he was in fact as pure as they come. With the Prince, Snape and Potter family lines running through him. He was also extremely wealthy and would give Malfoy a run for his money. That didn't matter right now though, as he just wanted to concentrate on getting him better. Having an overly emotional guilty grandmother wouldn't do him any good.

"You are probably right Severus" nodded Minerva, she wouldn't want to see any her grandchildren like that.

"Indeed" said Poppy using Severus' favourite word. None of them were feeling particularly hungry and didn't eat a lot of dinner. Usually they had to go to the great hall but they couldn't face it. They weren't breaking any rules after all they were still in Hogwarts.

* * *

Will Eileen Prince/Snape have a big role in the story? as you can see its AU obviously.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 8**

**Coherent For The First Time **

* * *

Harry Potter that night slept without a dream, which was unusual he was used to having nightmares about his uncle, then them turning into a living nightmare. When he woke up, he did not move he was not used to being allowed to move because if he did it meant punishment. It was something he did without thinking, if his uncle heard him move he would be right over there like an enraged bull. Once he became aware, properly aware he sat there thinking about everything that had happened within twenty-four hours.

He was saved, healed and feeling much better than ever, especially his bum. It was rather odd that the place the hurt the most was the part touched the least. Then again he had peed the nappy they had forced upon him. He had nothing else to use, and no strength left to take it off. The pee made the area even sorer if possible, even days afterwards. So yes, feeling no pain was rather strange to this little boy.

He was just thinking when the black haired man came in and up to the bed. Harry stiffened when he heard it gulping quietly wondering what was going to happen. Was he going to be beaten by this man too? After all uncle Vernon said, that was all he was good for. He was never able to be a good boy and he deserved everything he got. He tried very hard not to think things like that, but after all it being told to him for the past two years it kind of stuck.

"I know you are awake," said the voice sounding amused.

Harry stiffened more wondering why he was being nice to him. He deserved shouted at. Was it a trick so he opened his eyes and got too see him hurting him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know," said Severus. Looking at the boy worriedly. He just hoped the boy would be able to get over the treatment of his uncle some day. He knew what it was like to be hurt but at least for him it did not start until he was older. Who could hurt a three-year-old boy?

Harry opened his eyes slowly there was hardly any light in the room so he could see right away no blinding white light. This was something he was used to the cupboard was always dark. Nevertheless, the light seemed to come on more and more by the minute. He remembered the room slightly; everything this man had done for him was coming back as well. He loved the feel of the dark haired man petting his head; he had to stop the smile spreading on his painfully thin face.

"Would you like a bath?" asked the man remembering what Poppy had said how cleaning charms only did so much. Harry had slept till eleven o'clock and Severus had already been up and had a shower before Harry had woke up he had been reading a book when he had heard a charm go of telling him that Harry was awake.

Harry's eyes widened when he heard that word slowly he nodded his head in disbelief not believing he was getting a bath. He remembered the few times Petunia had stuck him in the bath, perhaps two or three times. She had been very rough with him; the water had been warm though, which didn't matter as it still hurt his wounds. She had gruffly washed his hair and had him back in his cupboard ten minutes later.

Severus had to stop the sadness he felt showing, the disbelief tore at his heart. Harry had been through so much he didn't deserve what his family had done to him. He wondered silently if Dumbledore would actually hurt Petunia's son. If she did he would reapply the charm, even if he hated Petunia and Vernon for how they treated his son the boy didn't deserve it. If he didn't watch it he was going to die of a heart attack before the cancer would have finished him off, he was too fat by far for a child of three years.

Shaking of his thoughts, he had no place for them he was looking after Harry now. He began running the water, having everything he needed nearby, he made sure the water was nice enough for him before nodding in satisfaction. The smell of lavender filled the air; he didn't have children's bubble bath so he was going to have to use that. He added a healing potion to try and help the bruises and cuts still on his body. Poppy had given him a few things, clothes, toiletries which didn't include bubble bath. She had also given him a baby sponge which wouldn't tear open his cuts again.

Walking back over to the bed, slowly already knowing the child would flinch at any sudden movements. Smiling kindly, he began removing the snitch night gown, which by the way was actually a rather large t-shirt for an eleven year old. It was easy to forget what was under it, a painfully thin youngster, each and every rib showed, you could feel his entire spine. The legs and arms were the same, sighing softly, he told the child he was picking him up and not to panic that he wasn't going to hurt him.

Harry nodded slowly, deciding to trust this man; after all he had yet to hurt him. He had saved him and made him all better and gave him lots of milk. So he decided the benefit of the doubt. He lifted his arms up, so Severus could grab his under arms and hoist him into his arms. Harry grabbed a hold of the black robes, feeling better when he knew he wasn't going to fall. Not that he was in any danger as the black man had a tight hold of him.

"Good boy" said Severus softly, as he entered the bathroom.

Harry's green eyes twinkled at that, he hadn't been told he was good before! That was new. He had tried so hard to be good for his Uncle, yet all he had done was raise his arms here and he was good! Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was only then did Severus realize Harry was missing most of his teeth, his baby teeth were gone. He knew most children didn't loose them until they were around six or seven, he had lost his first one when he was five, but there was no way Harry could have lost all his teeth at the age of three. He closed his eyes in horror, they hadn't even thought about his teeth.

"Are your teeth sore?" asked Severus kindly.

Harry gave him a funny look "They always are" murmured Harry, he didn't remember a time where they weren't painful.

"We will deal with that later" sighed Severus, lowering the child into the bath. He noticed Harry tensing until he actually felt the warm soothing water on him. He closed his eyes he just wanted to kill Vernon Dursley now. However, Harry needed him, and it would be the excuse Dumbledore would want. He in Azkaban and Harry back at his Aunt's and cousin's even if the bastard was dead.

He knew Harry was far too weak to move, so ensured he had a tight grip of him as he began cleaning the child. The water still managed to turn murky, despite the cleaning charms it looked like Poppy was correct. He noticed how nervous Harry was when he lowered him down to clean his hair, muttering soothing nonsense he began washing the hair, adding shampoo he began rubbing it into the hair, the shampoo became a fine lather. Once the hair was thoroughly washed he cleared it out, the hair was brown just like James Potter. He thought on more about what Lily had told him, how Harry looked like him and Lily - he had obviously taken the Snape genes.

Once that was done, he lifted the painfully thin youngster out of the bath and wrapped him up in a big soft fluffy towel. He softly began drying him off, avoiding the bruises and cuts on the child. Which was actually hard to do as most of his body was made up with them. Severus couldn't wait until they healed; he summoned a potion missing those green eyes going impossibly wide. He began to soothingly put them on each and every bruise and cut. They were already closed and less swollen but Severus didn't want them there anymore. Which was why he had brewed a stronger version of them for Harry, it made a difference he noticed the bruises went a very faint purple now. The cuts closed even more, he sighed in relief they wouldn't be there for much longer. Harry flinched when his face was done unable to stop himself. Instead of getting mad the black man actually took his chin very softly, and began smoothly soothingly rub the cream into all his bruises. So much so he could actually open his eyes properly for the first time.

He watched as the man took out some clothes, they looked really nice and brand new. Harry had never had brand new clothes before, he was dressed in a cotton t-shirt, a pair of briefs and jogging trousers. Nice soft thick socks and a pair of slippers were stuck on his feet. A nice dressing gown was placed next to him; he blinked looking at Severus strangely wondering why this man was being so nice. He wasn't used to it and it was going to take some getting used to. However, he still looked like an underfed waif he had just brought home if it weren't for the clothes.

Once that was done he sat next to the child and shouted "Blinky"

"Yes sir?" asked Blinky popping out of nowhere, his eyes widening in shock when he caught sight of the child. Harry whimpered, staring right back wide eyed, unable to believe what he was seeing. Was this man going to turn him into that? Made him do that? Thankfully Severus explained before Harry could begin hyperventilating.

"Calm down, this is a house elf, my house elf Blinky, he only answers to me and now you ok? He cooks and cleans for room and board here at Hogwarts" said Severus soothingly "And no you wont have to do such a thing to stay here!" he added as an afterthought knowing that's probably what the child was thinking. As soon as he saw the stunned look in those beautiful green eyes he knew there and then he had been correct.

"Blinky I would like some scrambled eggs, fresh milk a full English breakfast and my usual coffee pot. Some fresh fruit as well might be advisable" said Severus softly.

"Right away Master Severus but may I recommend some pancakes? They would be good for the child" said Blinky.

"Good idea, bring some pancakes for both of us" said Severus nodding in confirmation.

Harry watched everything curiously, thinking what on earth are pancakes? Was he actually allowed to eat? He dared to hope, he almost squeaked when the black haired man cuddled Harry into him. He could feel the heartbeat of the other man; it surprisingly soothed the frightened youngster. He wasn't sure what was going on, where he was, why he was here and who on earth he was with. At that very moment he didn't seem to care, he had never been held before, and he lived for that moment alone right now.

The house elf was back; putting the tray of food and drink on the table he nodded curtly and popped away. Harry looked at the food almost longingly, causing him to feel vibrations to shoot through him when his black man laughed. Severus picked up the pancakes and broke it in half giving one half to Harry the other went back on the plate. Severus grabbed his full English, watching Harry discreetly; his heart went out to the child who had been through so much as he relished half a pancake as if it was the best thing in his world. He passed over the milk, wondering if the child was strong enough to hold on to it. Instead he helped the child swallow some before putting it down, and gave him the other half of the pancake.

Severus was finished his big breakfast before Harry had even eaten two pancakes.

"Can you manage some more?" asked Severus soothingly.

Harry just shyly nodded his head.

Severus gave Harry his scrambled egg, feeding the child when it became too much for him. Eventually he did start looking green, putting the not even half eaten scrambled egg down he gave him what was left of his milk. Severus didn't think he had ever seem a child seem so peaceful or happy at just having a meal. It made him think of all the spoiled brats at Hogwarts eating unaware of children all over the world were being neglected such a thing they took for granted.

Harry soon fell asleep soon after, he was getting stronger but it would take time. His body wasn't better, it was just the beginning, and it would take time especially to get him walking and active. The broken bones had been healed, the Skele grow had done its job but they had been unused for so long it would exhaust him like it would a child just learning to walk.

Smiling grimly Severus got Harry into a more comfortable position and covered him with a nice green cover which usually lay at the bottom of his bed for cold nights. Severus then grabbed his potions book and began reading it. The potion he had wanted to brew with unicorn blood was well and truly forgotten. Thankfully it wasn't the letter that had been forgotten or Harry Potter would have already died and nothing would have mattered. Severus Snape would have lost his sister, his nephew and eventually killed himself with the guilt for not opening the letter sooner. The 'if's' and 'buts' would have killed him in the end and Dumbledore would have been furious. Of course in the end Voldemort would have won and the Wizarding world in England would have been enslaved under the rule of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

There we go want to see a trial with Dumbledore vrs Snape for Harry Potter? R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 9 **

**Getting Better **

* * *

It had been two weeks since he had been rescued, his routine was the same. He would get potions that would make him better, stronger, calmer. He had never been allowed medicine to help him get better before, so he was hardly in the position to complain. Then he would get a bath, which was more fun when he could play with a few toys his 'Aunt Poppy' had brought him. He was still very unsure of what to make of them both, but they hadn't hurt him so he was going to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Then he would get breakfast, then promptly fall asleep, wake up for lunch, have his black man read to him. Then later on at night he would get dinner, then more potions a bath then into the softest night clothes he had ever had and tucked into bed. Which was in the corner of Severus' room, a proper bed and Harry couldn't believe it. He had never had a proper bed before; the fur blanket was the best thing of all. He loved his new bed and never wanted this to end.

Harry mostly got soft foods, he didn't complain about getting the same usual food. He seemed to savor every bit he was given, even if he couldn't eat it all. However, more than not Harry was eating everything he was given these days. His stomach was finally expanding to allow room. Severus noticed also that Harry wouldn't stop until he had finished it; he ate like a dog, eating everything as if he was worried about getting fed again. It broke Severus' heart just watching it, but like everything else it didn't show.

Harry was going to have to learn that lesson by himself, but in the end it would be a lesson worth learning. The lesson being that he would always get food, and eating everything and making himself uncomfortable wasn't any way to eat. Severus hadn't thought you could eat fast and savor anything in one go - he had stood corrected.

"How are you feeling little one?" asked Severus, as soon as he realized Harry was awake.

"Tired," mumbled Harry rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Breakfast time," said Severus, softly.

Severus had Harry's attention with that.

"Sausage, egg, pancakes," said Severus, the meal sounded mouth-watering. It smelt even better, Harry agreed with him, silently of course. Harry didn't speak a lot, he replied when he was directly asked something but other than that he didn't speak. He had yet to ask who Severus was and why he was here. Severus was waiting on Harry asking, he watched every day as Harry got more and more conflicted. However, he wouldn't break Harry would ask him and let Harry know he, Severus Snape would always answer any question he had.

Severus had the same, but his portion was much larger than Harry's. Harry sat down in the corner of the couch; his food was in a bowl so he could eat it easier plates slid of his lap. Harry ate it all and much slower than he usually would. Severus felt a proud smile bloom on his face; he knew Harry was beginning to trust him. Otherwise he wouldn't be eating so slow, Harry managed it all.

"Well done little one," said Severus.

Harry smiled shyly at him.

"Would you like something else?" asked Severus softly.

Harry didn't answer him; it was as if he was afraid.

Severus just ordered something else for them Ice cream, Vanilla for him. However, he made sure Harry had a few to taste. Honeycomb and chocolate first, he had all the time in the world to try the other flavours. It had nothing to do with chocolate and honeycomb being his favourites - nope not at all. It might be morning but Harry deserved a treat, and he was going utterly soft.

When Harry tasted it, the look on his face did break Severus' heart. His green eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. Harry looked as though he didn't know what to do; he scooped another bit up and put it in his mouth. Swallowing it, he licked his lips, when Harry finished with the bowl there was no trace of ice cream to be had. Grinning happily at Severus.

His teeth had finally been fixed, half of his teeth had been broken the root still in the gums. It must have been excruciating, he had untreated abscesses as well, now all was clear. The roots were removed, and they had fixed what they could of his teeth. Unfortunately until his adult teeth came his food was always going to have to be cut up into pieces for him. They couldn't magically make teeth appear, so for the next few years he would have to put up with it.

"Did you enjoy that?" said Severus softly coming out of his depressing thoughts.

Harry looked at him for a minute before jerkily nodding his head; yes he had liked it very much.

Severus smiled, he knew this was going to be a very long and hard progress, to get Harry to trust him but he felt in the end that it would be worth it. Severus was still getting used to having a son around, his son it still sounded so weird and surreal to him. The worst thing was he hadn't told Harry yet, he was determined to hold out until Harry asked.

Severus snapped himself out of his thoughts; looking over at Harry he saw the child was asleep. Smiling he looked at the picture his little one made, ice cream all over him, spoon still in his mouth and bowl in a tight grip in his hand.

Severus had to take a picture of it; he had some pictures of Lily, and got some pictures of Harry and Lily or just Harry. He didn't have a picture of James Potter to be seen, he would give Harry a picture of James if and when he asked for it. However, until then he wasn't going to have pictures of James Potter lying around his quarters. Once the picture was taken, he took out the spoon and cleaned up his son's face. Harry put up a fight for the bowl, which was empty but Severus won in the end. Thankfully Harry didn't wake up, he needed a good sleep. Then he was cuddled in, and a cover was tucked in around him, and was sleeping silently.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Severus how is things?" asked Poppy when Severus answered the door.

"Good," said Severus sitting down, and ordering coffee for the two of them.

Minerva joined them, coming out of the floo quietly and proudly three minutes later.

"Ah Poppy, Severus I just came down to see how things were going" said Minerva smiling softly. Severus knew with those two people by his side he would be able to raise Harry to be the best he can be.

"He's getting better," said Severus.

"I'm glad, he definitely looks it" commented Poppy, looking at the pink flush on Harry's face. He also looked as if he had a good bit of meat on his face now which meant there was meat everywhere on his body. So he was finally beginning to file out, potions could only do so much the rest had to be accomplished by Harry.

"He's eating slower now, he's beginning to trust me, he still savors every bite" said Severus, he said that with so much pride that Poppy and Minerva smiled at him. They knew there and then that Severus was going to be a great father.

"Ah, does he have anything to play with yet?" asked Minerva.

"No, I'm going to wait until he is up for it and take him with me" said Severus.

"Why? He won't choose anything" said Poppy confused.

"No but he will realize I'm giving him a choice, and maybe he might trust me enough to tell me what he would like. Sort of a test and I'm going to see what he's like in public, and let him learn that I'm not going to abandon him" said Severus.

"That's a good idea," agreed Poppy, she had read books about abused children, when she first started it had helped a lot. Severus knew a lot about abused children too, so that said it's what he was going to do.

"Here" said Minerva transfiguring a pebble into a big cuddly panther. With beautiful green eyes.

She gave it to Harry, Harry upon feeling the softness curled it around his hands and refused to let go. He was in for a nice surprise when he woke up that was for sure. He hadn't got toys or teddies yet; he had been spending the last fortnight sleeping and eating. Severus had held out so Harry would at least be conscious when they went for his toys. He hoped Harry would open up even more and begin trusting him enough to actually outright ask for something.

* * *

There we go! will he get better sooner rather than later? will he be introduced to his grandmother and hagrid? R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 10 **

**Toys **

* * *

When Harry woke up, finding a beautiful black panther on the couch, he took one look at it and fell in love. Looking around he made sure no one saw it and quickly hid it; he didn't want it taken from him. However, Severus was indeed watching, and was saddened by Harry's actions.

"Why are you hiding your Panther?" asked Severus soothingly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how it got there! Please don't be mad at me" said Harry wide eyed deadly pale and green eyes wide with shock. It was possibly the longest thing Severus had ever heard Harry utter before. It saddened him greatly that Harry thought he was going to take away the panther but understood.

"Why would I want to take your panther away Harry? It was a present from Aunt Min" said Severus, there was no way a child was going to understand a name like Minerva.

"Freaks like me not allowed toys" said Harry looking down at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He remembered the small toy soldiers his Uncle had found in his cupboard and he had gone mental at him. He knew better than to take toys that didn't belong to him. He wouldn't give this man an excuse to be mean to him, he was a good boy now.

"You are not a freak little one, calm down the panther is yours, you can keep it, I promise I wont let anyone take it from you" said Severus walking over to the scared child and picking up the panther. Harry had dropped it; Severus then put it into the child's hands and took his hands away "Your Harry". Elated when Harry didn't flinch, but he of course didn't show any emotion other than a small smile now and again. Trying to put the child at ease, and mostly succeeding.

"Mine?" asked Harry breathless.

"Yes" said Severus adamantly.

"Thank you" whispered Harry clutching the panther as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"No thanks needed little one," sighed Severus, "We will just have to get you a few more soft toys"

"More?" asked Harry wide eyed, shock shining in those lovely eyes. He couldn't possibly have heard right? More toys? For him? No way! That wouldn't happen.

"Yes," said Severus

Harry allowed himself to be dressed, Severus was extra careful with him. Not wanting to hurt him, or break any of his newly healed bones. He was still not used to being dressed with this amount of care. It was a nice new experience for him that was for sure and had remained so for the past fortnight.

"There" said a satisfied Severus "Looking like a little prince".

Harry just blinked not believing it; a prince had everything he wanted, and more.

"Prince?" ventured Harry unsure.

"My little prince" said Severus softly, getting his own cloak.

Harry smiled at that, he was then picked up, and they left Severus' quarters.

"Ah, Severus glad I caught you, how is Harry?" asked Minerva.

"Thank you" smiled Harry hiding in his dark mans cloak.

"For what dear?" asked Minerva confused.

Harry just showed her the panther she had transfigured for him. Minerva just smiled and nodded her head asking "How is he?"

"He's getting there" said Severus, "Slowly but surely".

"Ah, and just where are you two going?" asked Minerva.

"We are heading towards the toy shops in Diagon Ally" said Severus.

Harry's eyes widened at that him a toy shop? He didn't believe he was lucky enough for that. He had thought his dark man was just saying that, but it looked like he was truly going. Did his dark man have someone else in his life? Another child perhaps? He couldn't be lucky enough to have a family that cared could he? Maybe he was. He snuggled into Severus taking a tight grip of his cloak.

"Ah, if you wait a minute I will come with you, I would like to get him a few things also" said Minerva.

Harry gasped at that, she wanted to get things for him? They surely must be taking about someone else? It definitely had to be someone else now, this woman hardly knew him! He had only seen her, a handful of times she couldn't want to buy him things. Severus began rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back, the cuts and bruises were gone now. It had taken the better part of a fortnight for the bruises and cuts to heal.

"Of course you can come" said Severus, "Might as well ask Poppy too"

"Good idea," said Minerva, summoning her purse towards her. "Lets get going" after the purse was in her hand, a simple 'Accio purse' did the trick.

They passed the Hospital wing, inside Poppy was giving the hospital wing a once over.

"Coming to Diagonally? We are going to get Harry a few things," said Minerva.

"Of course" she said in a rush, anything to get away from the white walls. She loved helping people yes but being alone in that hospital wing is enough to drive her batty.

She too summoned her purse and cloak, before they knew it they were going to Diagon Ally.

They decided to walk; they wanted to let Harry see the beautiful town. Indeed Harry did get too see the place. It was absolutely gorgeous, Harry had never been anywhere before in his life. So many shops, people animals and land. Harry was in awe his head couldn't move quickly enough.

"Come on then Harry," said Severus, he put the child into the trolley, which was magically enchanted to give the child as much comfort as a normal chair would give him.

They then began to browse the isles, picking toy's up left right and centre. Not just toy's but clothes and other things he would need. Hat scarf, gloves and many other things.

The teddy's they let Harry get himself, he got a unicorn, lion, snake, a bear with clothes that changed from night clothes to day wear itself. Snow tiger and a teddy bird.

Harry felt like he was in heaven, all those toy's and he had been allowed to chose his own. Never before in his life had he been this spoiled. Smiling content getting pushed around. The motion of the trolley going around, helped sooth the child, he soon fell into a pleasant sleep.

It was a good job that the trolley was magically enchanted, because it was full to the brim. They got him many things, including a play wand, his first train set. And toys that moved if magic was put into it…it was like a magic trainer.

They also got loads of normal toys for him, shelves for him, and many books. Severus had not been able to resist getting the potions book for toddlers. He had a real passion for potions, and wanted to share it with his son, and nephew.

The book if touched, would tell you what the potion ingredient was, so he would know it when he sees it. Maybe in the coming years he would get more books that described what they did. Best time to learn a child is when they are children they absorb everything like a sponge.

"Should have guessed you would get something like this for him Severus" smirked Minerva.

"Shouldn't I?" asked Severus worried that he might be pushing his passion onto his son/nephew.

"No Severus, it will bring you closer together if you both have a passion for potion making" said Minerva; it still surprised her how unsure Severus could be at times.

"Come on then, lets get this lot round up." said Poppy, handing over twenty galleons, Minerva did the same. It paid for everything they had plus extra, they wouldn't take a penny from Severus. When he offered it back, they believed Harry deserved to be spoiled after everything that happened.

"What are we going to do? Head back?" asked Severus noticing his son was asleep. As strong as he was it wasn't good for Harry to be jolted around every five minutes. He needed sleep and Severus truly was becoming a mother hen.

"No, stay here for a minute, I will be right back" said Poppy leaving the shop, leaving behind confused teachers and a sleeping unaware Harry.

* * *

"Can I help you Poppy?" asked Jack curiously.

"I want the comfiest buggy you have" said Poppy.

Blinking he said "What age?"

"Two" said Poppy. Harry may be three years old but right now he looked two years old so he lied. It's not like the guy could sue her, and she really didn't want to have to sit and explain everything.

"I'll be right back" said Jack going away he did indeed come right back with a nice buggy. Nice fluffy blanketing, she nodded her head, signalling she wanted the buggy. Most people didn't bother with buggies. They bought car seats when the child is younger, then later when the child can sit properly on their hip they just apparate with them. If they had a big family they probably would actually prefer the buggy such as the Weasley's if they had ever been able to afford one.

"Fifteen galleons" said Jack.

"Here" she said handing over twenty galleons when she added a cover that was five galleon's it went with the buggy - a cosy.

"Take care" he said once she was ready to leave wheeling the empty buggy in the direction of her friends and Harry.

"You too Jack" shouted Poppy as she opened the door with her and left.

* * *

No one was more surprised when Poppy showed up with a buggy than Severus.

"Ah, that will do Harry perfectly until he's fit again" said Minerva nodding her head approvingly.

"I'm glad you agree, now lets get him in there!" said Poppy levitating the sleeping child. As soon as he was lowered gently into the buggy they strapped him in. Covering him with a blanket, he seemed to sigh and delve even further into himself if it was possible. It was saddening to see a three year old acting like a one year old. They hoped one day they could see him jumping for joy, blabbing incoherently without fear and playing with his toys without fear.

"Another good thing with these, you can put whatever you buy under the buggy."

And that's exactly what they did; everything they had bought (which was already shrunk) was put under. They spent the rest of the day going from shop to shop, going into a café when Harry woke having a coffee and letting Harry have something to eat. They didn't want to disrupt him too much, not getting food when he was used to it could do a lot of damage mentally. It could put him right back at the beginning again, not something any of them wanted.

"How are his teeth?" asked Poppy, she had been the one to fix him up.

"Good, the abscess have disappeared, he no longer eats slowly with cut up bits of meat so I'd guess he's no longer in pain" said Severus.

"When are you going to introduce your son to his grandmother?" asked Poppy.

"Soon" promised Severus nodding reluctantly.

"Hagrid won't be best pleased when he finds out we kept this from him" said Minerva.

"We best tell him before Friday, when he usually go for a drink" said Poppy.

"I'm surprised Dumbledore has kept quiet unless he's making moves on the sly" said Severus his voice dry and sarcastic.

"Oh no, Dumbledore isn't ready for people to know he doesn't have control of him anymore" said Minerva snorting.

"What do you mean?" asked Poppy.

"His popularity will take a dive if anyone investigates, so he's keeping quiet for his own benefit. The entire Order will go nuts when they find out, which I intent on telling them at the next Order meeting" said McGonagall. They only had one Order meeting once or twice a year.

* * *

When will the order meeting take place? next year when Harry's four or when he is still three? R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 11**

**Finishing Their Trip **

* * *

"He is gorgeous" said Minerva watching the child sleep, pushing the buggy around. Most people cooed at Harry asleep in the buggy. He looked like a one and a half year old not a three year old that he was. Severus was well aware of this but kept silent; there was no need for them to get evil eyes. They would jump to the conclusion that they were the ones not feeding his little one.

He stayed asleep the rest of the day, they spent getting things. After the first and second shop Severus got everything himself. Clothes and everything, as well as more toys. Bedding that was appropriate for a little boy, snitch and broom, cauldron and potions, lions and tigers, cats, panther's beddings. Harry seemed to love the bedding on his bed at the moment but it did need changed eventually.

"I think that ought to do it" sighed Poppy; to be honest she was getting a little tired.

"Yeah, if we forget anything we can come another day, when Harry is awake perhaps" said McGonagall.

Severus could see both women were exhausted, so he nodded saying "Yes, tomorrow I will come back, get some food in."

"Food? The house elves will provide all that!" said a shocked Minerva, as they walked back towards Hogwarts. Glad to be on their way back, looking forward to a nice cup of coffee and give their legs a rest. They didn't often get out of Hogwarts together, and if they were honest it was rather nice. They didn't have students wandering the halls now as the school was out for summer.

"They provide the same things; I just want to get some things I think my son will enjoy. That the house elves will not provide for him," said Severus.

"Hm…I suppose" said Poppy "As long as he eats his vegetables'!" she warned.

"Of course he will, I want him to get strong too Poppy" said Severus, slightly insulted but not showing it.

"Of course you do" she said smiling softly.

"Would you life some dinner at my quarters?" asked Severus.

"I would like that very much" said Minerva "Saves me going all the way up to my quarters" during the summer they can choose to have their own meals in their quarters or in the Great Hall. They wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore so liked to spend as little time as possible in his company.

"I think I will join you, with something much stronger, a bottle of wine perhaps" said Poppy; she didn't get a chance to indulge in it often - just now and again.

"I agree" said Minerva.

"I shall pass this time, I don't want my son thinking I'm a raging alcoholic" said Severus, he had sworn never to be like his father. Apart from the occasional drink he knew he would never drink until his son was grown up now.

"Oh Severus one glass wont hurt" soothed Minerva.

"I know but I don't want my son smelling alcohol on my breath!" protested Severus.

"A simple breath refresher will do" muttered Poppy, she was happy though that Severus was taking his role of father serious, as serious as he could at any rate. Not drinking alcohol was a 'wow' from Poppy because Severus liked his drink at night.

"Fine just the one," muttered Severus he would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been such a composed man.

* * *

Finally back in Severus quarters, the two women sat down, groaning in thankfulness. Their feet were finally getting a rest, they both watched as Severus got all the bags out from under the buggy. If it was a Muggle watching she or he would have thought it was a strange sight indeed. Millions of things coming out of under a buggy that looked like it only had room for a few bags.

Wine was served out; the little boy was still asleep in his buggy. He had been greatly overwhelmed over everything that had been bought for him. Harry wasn't holding his breath, because he still didn't think it was for him. He believed they were for someone else still. His little mind couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was free of the neglect and abuse.

A nice silence surrounded them until a very unwelcome face came into his quarters.

"You are not welcome in here, leave" growled Severus, when his son whimpered he used a spell and silenced the area around him.

"Drinking already?" sneered Dumbledore "How long before you start beating him?"

"I will never lay a hand on the boy!" snapped Severus standing up, making a very imposing figure indeed.

"The boy? You will become just like your father, there is no question about it" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling almost evilly.

"Why are you doing this Albus?" questioned Minerva looking so sad and angry at the same time.

"Because if I don't then this child will be doomed forever!" snarled Dumbledore. He had shown his true colours to three people, everyone else saw the old hero grandfatherly man.

"Like you wanted him to be at the Dursley's!" snarled Severus.

"He was safer there than with you!" snapped Dumbledore.

"Get out!" snarled Severus.

"Go Dumbledore! Now!" snapped Poppy.

"Leave!" said Minerva. She shook her head in disappointment, how dare the Headmaster treat them in such a way. If she wasn't sticking around for the students she would have handed in her resignation right there and then.

"And why would I do that?" said Dumbledore smiling triumphed.

"I will leave Hogwarts and take my son with me" said Severus his face that of a twisted bitter man.

"And leave him unprotected?" sneered Dumbledore "I think not!"

"He won't be Harry Potter so he wont be in danger!" snarled Severus right back; the two women were no longer talking but just standing back. Ready to stop anything should it get out of hand. Their wands at the ready, aimed at Dumbledore, just in case of course. They didn't know this Dumbledore, so they didn't know exactly what he was capable of and didn't want to push it.

"I would tell the world who he was!" snapped Dumbledore.

"You wouldn't, you need Harry Potter too much, otherwise people would already know" said Severus smirking knowing he had the upper hand.

"Try me" said Dumbledore, who didn't look so sure of himself; they only realized this because they saw the change in his eyes. He wasn't smiling so much nor was his eyes twinkling apart from that he looked as if what Severus said hadn't affected him. Severus knew the signs to look for and knew he had won.

"No Dumbledore, you try me!" swore Severus adamantly.

With that Dumbledore left knowing he had been beaten this time.

"Well that was pleasant!" said Poppy shaking her head in disappointment.

"I cannot believe the nerve of him!" murmured Minerva.

"It's ironic he's so desperate for Harry to go back, enough that he would actually say that in front of Harry" said Severus sadly.

"We must stop Harry from hearing anything that old man says" sighed Poppy, "Or our work will be for naught, he will become fearful again"

"That's true, damn it if he continues I shall leave" said Severus, Snape Manor was well protected. Eileen would love having her son and grandson at home with her, the Manor truly was too big for her as she continued to hint in her letters.

"I hope it doesn't come to that" sighed Minerva.

"Me either," said Poppy, she knew she would never quit and wouldn't get to see Harry or Severus as much as usual. Minerva had been a teacher longer than she had been a healer so she would guess Minerva wouldn't quit either. Not that Severus would ever ask them to do such a thing of course.

"I don't want it to…but if I have to I will" said Severus adamantly.

"Yes if you have to we will support that, and of course stay in touch with you as much as possible" said Minerva.

"When are you going to your daughters?" asked Severus changing the subject to Poppy's family.

"Next week" said Poppy smiling softly. She usually liked time to relax for a week before being surrounded by lively grandchildren.

"I am as well" said Minerva.

"Did you find out how the shop's doing?" asked Severus curiously.

"It's doing fantastically" said Minerva positively beaming.

"Well it was a good investment then hmm?" teased Severus.

"It was indeed" said Minerva nodding; she had gotten shares in the tartan shops for her son. He was unfortunately a squib, and remained in the Muggle world; he lived in Italy now as his father was Italian but long dead now. Minerva's grandchildren, her son's daughter and son were magical and Minerva was hoping to talk them into letting her grandchildren come to Hogwarts.

* * *

There we go some background on the teachers would you like Filius and Hagrid to be on their side and know he's Harry Potter? when will the charms be removed? R&R Please


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 12**

**Introducing The Malfoy's **

* * *

Severus is it ok if we come over?" asked Lucius through the floo network.

"Very well Lucius" said Severus nodding his head curtly. He had expected it; if he was honest he had expected it much sooner. Perhaps a day or two after he had adopted Harry, it seemed though that Lucius didn't have as many thumbs in pies as he liked to think. Grinning he watched his two friends step out of the fire, his godson on his mother's hip.

Narcissa had a curious look on her face, Lucius was of course more composed than his wife, but Severus was very good at reading people. Lucius handed over a big bag full of things, Severus curiously opened them and wanted to laugh, junior potions kit a baby broom and some new clothes. Unfortunately for Lucius he already had the junior potions kit and enough clothes to last him years. The toy broom reminded him too much of the child's biological father and wondered if he would ever let the child actually ride it.

"Thank you very much Lucius" said Severus smiling gratefully.

Narcissa enlarged the travel cot she had brought with her, placed her son down and put his toys in it. The three year old child was quite happy to sit in his cot and play with his toys. Trains, cars, a pink Dragon teddy lay beside Draco in his play pen.

"Who are you looking after?" asked Lucius "Did you find you had sired a son?"

"No, I found out a startling piece of information about someone I once knew" said Severus smoothly. Knowing they were bound to be getting impatient surprisingly it was Narcissa who broke first. So they didn't know he had adopted, who he adopted so Fudge had only told him that Severus had taken someone in. Was that Fudge's way of medalling or finding out if Harry was being treated right? Curious indeed.

"Who?" she asked the cold demeanour she uses while in public nowhere to be seen.

"Lily…she was, I mean is, my sister I only found out once my father died, you know as well as I do, what twins are supposed to share, that old purebloods don't like the thought of" said Severus sadly. Twin cores, twin children, most ancient pureblood wizard and witches did not like that thought.

"Twin cores, share magic and maybe even one of us not having any magic" finished Severus.

"That's an old wives tale" scoffed Narcissa.

"Unfortunately it's still widely believed" said Lucius looking slightly guilty. He had treated Lily horribly to find out she was pureblood was a kick to the gut. All the times he had called her a 'Mudblood' made him flinch. She was one of the purest bloodlines there was. Now it seemed Harry Potter was as well child of the Snape, Prince and Potter lines.

"There is a Muggle born set of twins who have magic Patil twins if I'm remembering right" frowned Narcissa.

"Indeed" said Severus nodding they were the same age as Draco and Harry, both magical and both showing magic at pretty much the same time.

"So your father gave her away instead of killing her? At least he showed some mercy" shuddered Lucius oh he knew just how evil and bad the Senior Snape had been.

"No my mother never told him, she then proceeded to make sure my father wasn't around when she gave birth. Glamoured her then handed her to a Muggle orphanage that she knew would take care of her. She was then adopted by the Evans' and brought up unaware of whom she was" said Severus.

"So how did you find out? Did your mother tell you? It must have been very hard for her to give away her little girl." said Narcissa brokenheartedly. She had wanted a little girl, Lucius had wanted a little boy, but he wouldn't mind a girl if it was what Narcissa wanted.

"Lily wanted to know why she was better than your average Muggle Born she did a test and found out herself. She didn't tell me she started going out with James Potter and that was it really…I found out when my father died that I had a sister…then Lily's letter confirmed it to be her. Needless to say I didn't suspect her" said Severus looking at his friends extremely surprised and awed faces. He didn't tell them the exact true, he didn't like the thought of telling anyone he had once been engaged to his sister, and it was a very disturbing thought so he now liked to pretend it didn't happen only for his piece of mind.

"And now the Snape and Potter lines have connected after decades of feuds" smirked Lucius liking the irony of it.

"It is ironic I guess" said Severus nodding.

"So you have custody of your nephew?" replied Narcissa it was more of a statement than a question.

"No way otherwise it would be in the paper no one could have possibly prevented that" said Lucius sure of his words.

"You are wrong Lucius I have indeed got custody of Harry I've legally adopted him. Lily and James signed the papers and sent them along no one can contest them even if they are dead" smirked Severus.

"I'll be damned" said Lucius shocked.

"So can Harry play with Draco then?" beamed Narcissa glad that her son has someone else he could play with. Someone that wasn't a loyal Death Eater's son at that. They knew Severus was a spy just as Severus knew they were spies.

"What you don't know is that the MUGGLES he was with abused him" said Severus he sneered the word Muggles as if it was a disgusting word. Right now he didn't think very much of Muggles it didn't mean he was going to stop spying. However, he was furious he began to think maybe Voldemort had been treated that way which would explain his hatred for all things Muggle.

Lucius and Narcissa flinched as if they had been struck, maybe it was because of the way Severus said 'Muggle' or 'abuse' they didn't know. Abuse wasn't done in the wizarding world very often. Severus' own father had been a nasty bastard, so he didn't truly believe that.

"Oh Severus let me see him!" said Narcissa looking heartbroken.

"He's resting in his bedroom, he sleeps quite a lot," gestured Severus to his room, Harry had yet to get his own room. He needed to get in touch with Flitwick and make a room with him, fit enough for Harry.

Narcissa walked in a few seconds later she said "He's awake Severus"

"Hello little one I'm Cissa" smiled Narcissa kindly.

Harry didn't reply he looked petrified. Was he being sent away with these people?

Narcissa noticed Harry looked relieved when Severus came though, she smiled softly. It seemed Harry was already warming up to his new father, and she knew Severus would never hurt him.

"Hello little one, I see you met Cissa are you hungry?" asked Severus sitting next to his son.

"Yes" whispered Harry his green eyes lightening up as always food caught Harry's attention.

Severus was smiling softly he lifted the three year old up and headed out of the room Narcissa following him. Harry grabbed Severus' cloak very tightly looking utterly petrified. Severus ran soothing circles around his back, and sat him down on the couch. He handed Harry a banana and watched him eat it, taking his time savoring it properly without eating like a dog.

Lucius looking at the toddler who had defeated Voldemort. Just looking at him he would never have suspected such a thing. He just hoped for both Severus and Harry's sake that Voldemort doesn't come back. However, that was just wishful thinking he knew Voldemort was out there somewhere. The mark told him that much Severus probably knew that too.

"Who's that" asked Draco curiously standing up in the travel cot a curious look in his warm blue eyes.

"This is Harry, son would you like to see him?" asked Narcissa softly.

"Yes" said Draco, Narcissa lifted him up and carried him over.

"Hi I'm Draco" grinned the little boy, obviously pleased to see someone his own age. Not that he would know Harry was smaller than Draco, it truly showed with him next to someone his age.

"Harry" whispered the little boy watching the other one fearfully but curiously.

"Do you want to play with my toys?" asked Draco, his mother and father had made sure Draco spoke properly they not be dark but they were snobs and loved their son.

Harry nodded shyly Draco handed one of them over, it was a train that whistled when magic was pushed into it. Draco's whistled loudly, Harry looked at his curiously wondering what he was supposed to do. So the little boy explained softly trying to find the right words.

Harry seemed to forget everyone there, looking at the train in his hand, head cocked to the side. Suddenly the train started whistling very loudly before abruptly stopping. They could smell burnt plastic coming from the train, Harry suddenly looked petrified and ready to cry.

"Well I'll be damned" said Lucius Harry was too powerful for a three year old child's toy.

Lucius knew there and then he was going to be a powerful man, in with a good chance of defeating Voldemort.

"It's ok Harry" soothed Severus softly; making sure Harry knew he wasn't in trouble. He summoned an elf for some food and quickly gave it to the two boys, Harry took that as a sign he wasn't in trouble and began eating his ice cream.

"You do realize you are going to need to get him a wand or teach him to ground his magic" said Lucius softly.

"I know" said Severus looking and sounding rather surprised.

"Perhaps Draco and Harry could become friends Severus…" asked Lucius softly.

"I don't know Lucius; maybe once he's more used to things right now he's scared of his own shadow. Plus I've got to take him home to meet mother, and get him into a routine, once that's established then I don't see why not" said Severus "But it will be up to Harry at the end up the day"

"Of course" said Narcissa nodding softly.

"How have you been?" asked Severus smoothly, watching his two friends curiously, keeping one eye on his son at all times.

"Good, I'm just glad Narcissa is no longer healing me every other night" sighed Lucius honestly.

"Indeed, I'm sure Poppy thinks the same" smirked Severus, Lucius knew that Poppy was the one that always healed him.

"It's not something I wanted our son growing up around" confided Narcissa looking ashamed.

"No I'd gather not" said Severus understanding her completely; he couldn't imagine what Harry's reaction would be.

"How's Dumbledore been with the fact you have his hero?" asked Lucius cautiously.

"Furious he's been constantly trying to get Harry back at the Dursley's blood protect my ass, he's protected here if his mothers blood protection even works. She's blood of my blood, Harry's blood of my blood" said Severus adamantly.

"I can look into it for you…get you some decent blackmail to keep him quiet?" suggested Lucius.

"I suppose you can" shrugged Severus not at all bothered, Harry was his and there was no going back.

"Great" grinned Lucius looking forward for the hunt to blackmailing Albus Dumbledore of all people.

* * *

Will Filius make him a new room? that how he finds out? will Harry and Draco continue to get on? Will Harry be permitted a wand early for the simple reason he needs focus? or will it be a focus stone? R&R please


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father**

**Chapter 13**

**A New Room For Harry**

**For Those That Do Not Realize Or Know - This Story Was Edited Big Time And Re-Named. It Used To Be Called Harry Potter And The Uncle (Didn't Make Sense So I Changed It). **

* * *

"Ah Filius come in" said Severus in his kindest voice. One he had taken ever since Harry had come into his life. Filius looked shocked, he liked Severus he was a Master in his subject like him. For that alone he respected him, and his sarcasm when it wasn't directed at you was funny as hell. To be spoken to kindly made Filius on his guard. Looking at Severus funnily, he nodded curtly and with his small legs he walked into Severus' quarters. He had gotten a floo call earlier on that morning, just before breakfast to come down. So here he was wondering what on earth was going on, and why Severus was calling him here.

"Who is this Severus?" asked Filius curiously, looking at the child on the couch, he could only be what one and a half year's old if he was lucky. He looked very sick and skinny; he hadn't known Severus knew any children other than his godson. He knew this wasn't Lucius' offspring; he didn't have the blonde hair to go with it.

"This is the reason you are down, sit would you like some coffee? And perhaps a breakfast?" asked Severus sitting down only once Filius had sat down on his chair. Severus sat on the couch beside Harry who was looking at Filius curiously. Harry had never seen such a small man before in his life, but he wasn't scared like he had been with the Malfoy's Severus took that as a good sign.

"If you don't mind" said Filius, still surprised, he knew Severus was a very private person. To ask him to breakfast was a first; the most he had been in there was for five minutes getting a potion or book.

Once breakfast was served by Blinky and drinks poured, Severus waited until they had eaten a bit before starting with his story. Severus knew for Harry to get better he needed as many people on his side.

"Do you know much about this glamour charm?" asked Severus handing over a very obscure book to Filius. It didn't tell Severus much at all and he was rather baffled by it.

"Indeed I do! I wrote a paper on it to pass my mastery many years ago" explained Filius looking at the incantation to make sure he had it right.

"Can you tell me more about it?" asked Severus curiously.

"Well it changes the features of the person under it; it hurts its one of the most powerful charms in the world. Nothing can unlock it only the counter charm, Severus I'd advice against using it on this child it really is painful." said Filius softly.

"You misunderstand, I have no plan on using it on him, it's already been applied. It was done the day he was born to protect him" said Severus.

"What? On a child? That's preposterous! Who would do such a thing" stuttered Flitwick his jaw hanging open in shock.

"The woman that did this was born to a pureblood family; she was the second born twin. The mother knew what would happen, so when she realized she was having twins she misinformed her husband. He was late for the birth and had no idea his wife had Glamoured the daughter and put her into an orphanage. It was probably the hardest thing she ever did" said Severus.

"Who?" asked Flitwick surprised.

"The twin girl was adopted by the Evan's" said Severus knowing that Filius would get the gist of the situation.

"Lily?" asked Flitwick shocked the core.

"Indeed, she found out just as she was leaving school, when she gave birth she knew she had to glamour him. He looked too much like her twin brother and herself, she had seen under her glamour don't ask me how! In the end he was Glamoured Lily felt she had no choice. I asked so I could know so I can figure things out. I had planned on removing it once Harry was well again and I just wanted someone's opinion I don't want to hurt him" said Severus simply.

"Lily was your twin?" asked Filius gaping at Severus in a very undignified way.

"Yes, I don't like to think on that too much" said Severus sheepishly, he had almost married his sister, so no wonder he didn't like to think about it.

"So this is Harry Potter?" asked Filius looking at the child curiously he didn't even look his age it was very daunting to see.

"Well technically he is Harrison Snape" said Severus possessively.

"You adopted him? I had heard he was with his Aunt and Uncle…I mean well, before I knew she was adopted that Aunt and Uncle!" said Filius flustered.

"He was until two weeks ago, they were abusing him, very badly" said Severus sadly, handing over the file to Filius. Filius only had to look at three pictures before he shut it with a bang and handed it over refusing to look at anything else.

"I do hope they are suffering for what they did" snarled Filius furiously. It was easy to see how he had become a very good tournament winner fighting people. He did look scary, and despite his size Severus knew he would be a formidable opponent if provoked.

"Dumbledore healed Petunia's son Dudley he was dying of Cancer. In turn he demanded she take Harry in, or he would remove the charm stopping it. Petunia had no choice, and she knew what would happen if she gave Harry up. She loved her son, and no I'm not excusing her! Far from it she will get what she deserves one way or another. Just not in the way I had originally planned. Vernon Dursley had no excuse, and he will suffer enough for both of them…however I cannot do it illegally as it would be the opportunity Dumbledore is waiting for. He has already tried to take Harry back twice since I got him a fortnight ago" explained Severus.

"He wants to send him back?" cried Filius shocked to the core. He looked utterly sick, he had only seen a few pictures and damn it Dumbledore had no doubt seen the results for his own eyes. Yet he continued trying to send the child back? Well he wouldn't allow it.

"If you ever need me you know where my door is especially regarding Dumbledore" said Filius his eyes narrowed in distaste and fury.

"Thank you…Filius you know Harry's powerful right? I mean it's pretty obvious he did survive Voldemort's attack?" asked Severus.

"Of course" said Filius curiously.

"We gave him those magical trainers the train that whistles when magic is poured into it for a three year old. He broke it, his magic was too vast for the toy and it burst" explained Severus. "Do I need to buy him a wand?"

"No, a focus stone will help him, in either a ring or a pendant" said Filius.

"Will that be enough?" asked Severus, surprised he hadn't actually thought about focus stones.

"I do not know Severus, there's only one way to find out" said Filius softly.

"Thank you for your help" said Severus grudgingly "the main reason I actually asked you here was to ask if you could create a room for Harry. He cannot continue sleeping in my room, he's going to have to get used to sleeping without supervision"

"No problem Severus! Shall I use co-joined rooms? Or would you rather just the one door?" asked Filius curiously.

"Hm…good question perhaps it might be ideal to have them co-joined for now" said Severus at least until Harry got used to having his own space. He had noticed Harry preferred small enclosed spaces, no doubt thanks to those vicious animals he had been put with.

"Very well" said Filius who then got out his wand and began chanting; from nowhere a door began stretching out filling a room out of nothing. Opening the door he nodded in satisfaction, it was perfect. He then began chanting again, Severus watched curiously. He preferred potions brewing than anything that required a wand. He had always been that way; he got it from his mother. The room ceiling began to appear cloudy, he had done a small replica of the Great Hall Harry was going to love it. He had it going half way down the wall, making the room seem smaller. Severus nodded in approval, it was perfect.

"Do you need furniture?" asked Filius "Or are you going to ask a house elf to get it for you?" they had mountains of furniture down in the very bottom dungeons of Hogwarts. Nothing was ever thrown away; there wasn't a need not with magic.

"I will get the House elf's to do it thanks Filius, Harry should be very happy here" nodded Severus there was two storage cupboards and two doors, one leading out to the hall and the other into his room.

"No problem Severus, I meant what I said anything you need just ask" said Filius adamantly.

"I shall take you up on it" grinned Severus; he had changed in the space of a fortnight. Severus didn't know the last time he had truly grinned that happy grin.

X.X.X

"I'm glad to see you awake again" said Severus from beside Harry, after Filius had left he had began reading his book once more. He hadn't really noticed when Harry had fallen asleep to deeply into his conversation with Filius.

Harry just smiled sweetly at Severus.

"How much of the conversation with Filius did you hear?" asked Severus softly, keeping eye contact with Harry. Trying to reassure Harry he wasn't upset with him in any way.

"Not much" said Harry eyeing Severus warily wondering if he was in trouble.

"What can you remember then? Do not worry I'm not cross, angry or upset with you. If I hadn't wanted you to hear I would have put you in the bedroom" said Severus honestly, he didn't like being that way but he knew Harry wouldn't believe him otherwise. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.

Instead of being hurt Harry just smiled again, he was more comfortable with someone being nasty than nice. To Harry nice meant danger, his Uncle had played that game with him one to many times.

"I remember you talking about a glmor and a girl called Lily" said Harry his voice very low so low that Severus had to strain to hear him.

"That's right Harry, would you like to know more?" asked Severus softly, no matter what the child didn't seem to want to ask questions. He was hesitant enough answering questions without anything else. Harry seemed petrified of his own shadow.

Harry just looked at him fear evident on his face, and Severus was truly getting exasperated.

"Why are you so afraid to ask and answer questions? The truth if you please" said Severus his voice grave. The demand for the answer was evident in that question and the voice. He wouldn't be giving up until he got a truthful answer from Harry.

Harry gulped and flinched, his eyes suddenly found the couch interesting battling with himself should or shouldn't he answer that question. His black man hadn't hurt him yet, but there was time for that to happen. Suddenly he so desperately wanted to trust this man; this was the moment of truth to see if he was right or wrong.

"I'm not allowed to ask questions or speak unless I'm spoken to" said Harry simply, as if he was explaining the weather. Harry truly didn't see the bad in that sentence its all he knew. His Uncle roaring purple in the face that he wasn't allowed to speak or ask questions. He had learned that lesson very early on in life.

"What other rules are there?" asked Severus hiding his fury, Vernon Dursley was going down.

"Don't cry, it's for babies" said Harry blankly trying to remember all the rules his Uncle Vernon had given him.

"Don't be freakish, don't scream, don't tell, Do as I'm told, don't fight back, don't as questions, don't speak unless I'm asked something" said Harry as if it had been told to him millions of times in the past.

"And what would happen if you disobeyed them?" asked Severus his heart felt like it was going to be squashed. It was as if someone had attached clamps to them and was slowly tightening them. His heart had never hurt so much, seeing this little boy sitting there saying those things hurt more than he could bear. He needed to let Harry get it out, or there would be no moving forward for him.

Harry visibly shuddered so badly that Severus picked him up and curled the petrified child close to his chest. He was close to crying, and he hadn't cried since he was a little boy (when he read the letter was not included he thought he didn't cry!) or so he told himself. What Harry said next broke that restraint, a loan tear did make its way down Severus' face "I tried so hard not to break them! I really did but it hurt so much" whispered Harry the agony you could hear in his voice. Severus tightened his hold on the scared child, feeling like an utter failure. Why hadn't he opened that letter straight away? Why oh why hadn't he? The child had remained there a year too long, Harry was three years old. He had the letter for a year almost, and damn it; it filled him with so much guilt.

"You couldn't help it little one, nobody could have what that man did was bad he was the bad one" said Severus adamantly as he rocked the child back and forth. He stopped himself wincing when Harry grabbed his hair and cloak in a tight grip refusing to let go, not that Severus had instructed him too.

And the dam opened for the battered three year old, tears ran down his face. Finally he realized he was safe here, his black man wouldn't hurt him. Someone finally cared, he wasn't bad, he hadn't been bad at all. He believed his black man when he said the red faced man was wrong. He knew it deep down in his heart, or his cousin the fat baby would have been treated the same. The fat boy had been louder than him, ate more than him too.

"I need you to listen to me very closely Harry can you do that?" asked Severus, his mouth right next to Harry's ear. The voice was so soft and caring, like his horse faced aunt had been with his fat cousin.

Harry nodded his head not wanting to get into trouble.

"Good boy," whispered Severus, rubbing soothingly on the too skinny by far child's back. Harry felt a warm glow settle in his tummy, he was being good! And it felt nice to be told that.

"I got a letter, which I read two weeks ago, telling me that your mummy was my sister. Twin sister, you see your grandfather, your mums and mines father didn't want twins. He only wanted one child, so your grandmother, mine and your mummy's mummy changed your mummy's looks and sent her to an orphanage where she would be safe from grandfather. Do you understand so far Harry?" asked Severus wondering if this was too much for a child to take in.

Harry frowned trying to process all the information "Why didn't grandfather want twins?"

Severus smiled sadly, go figure that's what he would ask, it also meant Harry had understood so he continued as he meant to - answering Harry's question feeling elated. Harry truly trusted him; he was pushing the boundaries the only boundaries he knew even if they were horrific ones.

"He believed twins shared magic, they don't really it's a silly tale and he shouldn't have listened to it. I didn't know that your mummy was my sister, not when I was in Hogwarts…not even when I left I found out two weeks ago" explained Severus.

"What's Hogwarts?" whispered Harry hesitantly from where he was burrowed into Severus feeling so safe and never want to leave again. Harry's small hands unconsciously began twirling Severus' hair in his hand almost petting it.

"Hogwarts…is a castle, a magic school that people come to learn at. This is Hogwart's Harry this is my rooms" explained Severus.

"Ohh I've never seen a castle before" whispered Harry excitedly.

"We shall see a lot more soon, when you are well enough to walk for long periods of time" said Severus softly, petting Harry's hair affectionately.

Harry just nodded shyly, unused to such displays of affection or getting what he wanted.

"With the letter I also got adoption forms, signed by your mummy and daddy. I signed them and made you mine so no one could take you away from me" said Severus tightening his hold unconsciously without even thinking about it.

"Like horsy and walrus?" asked Harry softly, he didn't know their names very well they never spoke to him or with him.

Severus had to stop the laugh bubbling up in his throat, it was harder to stop than Severus liked. It would have scared Harry should he have laughed like that; it was a very accurate description of them. How did a three year old know such names.

"And how did you know what those animals were?" asked Severus mildly.

"I stole a book…he didn't want it! He ripped it up I only wanted to look at it!" said Harry trying to get out of the man's hold suddenly afraid.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not angry at you, never at you little one, calm down I still need to tell you something" said Severus calming the distraught three year old down.

It took five minutes to calm the emotional child down, finally when he realized his black man wasn't angry at him he relaxed. Feeling the heartbeat of the man he listened more closely centring himself.

"Do you understand what I said earlier little one?" asked Severus softly.

"You are my mummy's brother, you didn't know she was your sister" said Harry softly.

"That is correct little one, but no I meant about me adopting you, do you know what adopting means?" asked Severus softly.

Harry shook his head negatively.

"It means that you are my son, your name isn't Harry Potter anymore but Harry Snape, I will always keep you safe, and the rules you had at that house no longer apply. You can ask questions, answer them, talk when you please, cry when you need to and fight back against anyone do you understand me?" asked Severus a lot fiercer than he intended to, he didn't what Harry not fighting against someone who was hurting him.

"Yes" said Harry complying with the new rules, even if they were shocking. He wanted to be good, and he would try and follow the new rules. He wondered though if his black man would make up new rules just to make him out to be bad like the fat man had.

"Good, I know it's too soon for you to even think about calling me dad, I hope one day you want too until then perhaps you could call me Severus, or Sev for short" said Severus softly, he hated his shortened name, only Lily had gotten away with it. He couldn't expect a three year old to be able to say it, even if that three year old seemed to be a very clear talker.

Shock exploded in Harry, he hadn't expected that, his black man, Sev was his new daddy? Had adopted him? Wanted him? Why him? It made no sense to little Harry. One thing he did know was that he wasn't about to argue that fact. He was finally safe here, wanted, got food, warm bed, no cupboard, no spiders and no beatings. His black man was his, he finally belonged somewhere, he finally had a home.

"Are you tired?" asked Severus softly when Harry didn't respond.

Harry nodded his head his head bumping up and down on Severus' chest.

"Good then I can show you your new room" smirked Severus, wondering how Harry would react. Would he be scared of being alone? Love his new room? Be happy or need reassurances? Only one way to find out - by going ahead and showing him it.

* * *

How will Harry like his new room? will he love it but hate it at night? how long will it be before Severus can make harry sleep in his own bedroom? will Severus truly have the patients to deal with a child who needs constant reasurances? patience and kindness? or will Harry like that Severus snaps sometimes at him? lets him know that no matter how angry severus gets he wouldnt be beaten or hurt phisically? will harry grow up loving his 'fathers' sarcasm? will harry like his grandmother? will harry actually call severus dad? or will it be a while before that happens? will harry stay quiet? what blackmail material will lucius get on dumbledore? R&R please


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 14 **

**The Room and Going For A Focus Stone**

* * *

Severus took the child into the very centre of the room, there was a small bed which was filled with magical animals and leaves which were moving around there was Phoenix's to magical snakes all moving around or hiding, the bedding was rather nice. It went nice with the ceiling that Filius had made for Harry. Of course the walls were still to be done, unfortunately Harry was still too young for a four poster bed - too small by far. There was a wardrobe, a nice beech colour to lighten the room, a set of big drawers next to it. A chest at the bottom, again beech it wasn't your normal chest for going to Hogwarts with and travelling with it was there to stay and for his bedding which was already in it.

There was a small bed side table next to his bed, which had a magical lamp. It only lit when the room was dark and only glowed slightly not a full grown light unless you touched it. Severus knew it would be scary for Harry being in such a big room by himself and thought this could possibly help. There were four drawers under the bed, which held all of Harry's toys that had been bought for him.

There was a dressing table also, for a child Harry's age. Above it were shelves for Harry's newly purchased books when he could finally read most however were picture books that sounded out the name, colour, picture or word when it was touched. Severus was currently shifting through appropriate people who he felt should teach his chid when the time came. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about that for another two years; he didn't want to send his son to the Muggle world. He would do what most pureblood children did, learned from home. Despite his half blood status in the books about him defeating Voldemort, he was far from it. Harry was a pureblood, as pure as they could get. Just like himself, he was the Prince and Snape heir. Harry on the other hand was the Snape, Prince and Potter heir or would be when he, Severus Snape died. Until then Harry would live quite comfortably with allowances from his vaults. Or until he turned seventeen then he would have full control over his Potter vaults.

In another corner there were a few bean bags, nobody knew but Severus had one when he was a child. He had loved it, until he had split it by thumping down to hard on it. His father had gotten rid of it and he never got a new one, apparently he was too old for such childish things or so his father had insisted.

On the door there were hooks for Harry's cloaks, night gown and anything else he might want on it. All low enough for him to reach, they would go further up when Harry began aging it was the magical world after all. He had decided on a cream carpet, cream went with anything so no matter what Harry chose it should match.

He noticed Harry was busy admiring well practically gawping at the ceiling. He was going to have to think of a way to thank Filius for that piece of magic. Perhaps a bottle of fire whisky would show his appreciation.

"This room is yours Harry" explained Severus softly, "You can play in here, read in here and do anything you want. This is your own private place that no one will bother you in"

Harry just gazed at him a look of wonder reverenced and awe on his face. He knew what Severus had said, he wasn't stupid he just couldn't believe this awesome room was his. Didn't this man know a cupboard would do? Maybe ones without spiders? He didn't like spiders.

"Won't a cupboard do? With no spiders? I don't want to be a burden" whispered Harry wide eyed a longing look in his eyes as if he truly expected Severus to agree and send him to one. He didn't want sent back to the place where he was beaten, so a cupboard he would take just to get those fabulous meals. If he was burdensome his black man would send him back he just knew it.

"Do you want to see the only cupboard I've got?" asked Severus suddenly, inwardly he felt like being sick, at what his nephew had gone through. Right now he had to get through to this child that he wasn't about to do what his supposed Aunt and Uncle had done to him. Severus' saying you have to be cruel to be kind was once again almost going to bite him in the arse but it would do what he wanted - have Harry trusting him in the long run.

Harry just nodded hesitantly, wrapping his arms around Severus. Severus walked out and sad green eyes looked at the room once more. The room was so beautiful, something fat boy Dudley would have cried for. He knew he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve anything - his uncle was right he wasn't good for anything. He hadn't cooked here or cleaned anything! There was nothing to clean! The place was spotless. He was so scared this man would send him home that he just had to be good and hope for the best.

Severus' heart was beating much faster than normal; in fact he didn't think it had ever beat so fast before in his life. Not even when he had been face to face with the red evil eyes of Lord Voldemort when he began spying. Most of him wanted to back down and just put Harry into his room, the hardened part of him wanted to show him the alternative he was asking for so he knew not to ask again - and to instil some trust in Harry so he knew his new father would always look after him. Severus didn't think he could cope with Harry asking for a cupboard so he wasn't a burden. It brought out the guilty and made him feel physically sick - he hadn't opened that damn letter when he should have! And he regretted it ever since he had found his nephew under that bloody staircase.

Severus opened his potions cupboard which was as always in pristine condition. Dust could damage potions and not allow them to work to their full potential just like added ingredients could cause an explosion or render it useless. The house elves kept everything clean, which included the public potions cupboard and poppy's medical cupboard in the Hospital wing. Despite its pristine condition it wasn't where a child could possibly want to spend any of their time.

"This is where you want to stay instead of your room?" asked Severus forcing his voice to remain neutral.

Harry didn't lift his face from where it was buried in Severus' cloak and nodded. The small child was shivering with the coldness of the cupboard. Which always remained that way, heat destroyed potions so it was one of the few places that didn't have spells or charms on them to make it warm.

Severus felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, his neutral mask slipped off and it showed haunted and pained onyx eyes. As much of a bastard as his father had been, he had of course had the second biggest room in the manor he was the heir after all. He had all the toys he had wanted, even if his father had demanded much of his time when he got older to learn spells. When he was away he would brew with his mother though, which he had loved.

"You would rather sleep on this cold hard floor? Then in a room with all your toys?" asked Severus again, his voice a little more raspy than he liked.

Harry wanted to cry, why was his black man doing this? Why wasn't he just putting him down and walking away? Why was he toying with him? What had he done wrong? He thought he had been a good boy! Obviously he was wrong. He must have done something, but what? Harry couldn't think of anything. Unable to help himself the tears began rolling down the tortured green eyes, burying himself in his black man despite what he was doing and clutched onto him for dear life. Like all times Harry cried silently, he already knew it made no difference if he cried loudly. It just meant more punishment if he did - he knew that.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time Harry, this is your choice remember. Do you wish to stay in here? Or do you want your bedroom? Beside your toys and on a nice warm bed?" asked Severus finding his voice again, sounding cool and aloof and boy it was a hard thing to do. Especially when your heart was breaking, but if Harry was ever going to trust him he was going to have to do this.

Harry tightened his hold on his black man; he hadn't been truly given a choice before. Most questions his dark man had asked was a yes or no question mostly. Then Harry thought back on earlier about everything his Sev had said. Being his daddy, his real Uncle, and how he was going to take care of him. He remembered his black man rocking him back and forth, remembering that he had taken a leap of faith in trusting him earlier. Perhaps he could do that again? And if he was wrong - well he knew never to fall for it again. Gathering what strength that he had, which wasn't much as his Uncle had beaten everything out of him. Happiness, sadness, hurt, pain, questions, curiosity, choices everything. His soul was shattered into a million pieces and he didn't know it. Slowly over the past nearly three weeks it had been sliding back together.

"The room please" choked Harry, fearfully, his entire body shaking wondering if he had chosen wrong. Was he about to be beaten? Chucked down and laughed at like Vernon had done many times before? Swallowing thickly he waited and waited…and waited some more. Yet they remained standing exactly where they were his black man just clutching him close. Soothing him, wiping away the tears and what was that? Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing…he was being told he was a good boy again? For choosing the room? Everything was so strange now everything had turned upside down and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Severus felt elated; his heart soared higher than a professional Quidditch player could dream to go. It had just about backfired but now …now things were a little more on track. He was determined to get Harry to be a normal child as quickly as possible. He knew Harry was bound to be confused by the way he was being. "Good boy little one" said Severus in that soft silky voice that he knew Harry had come to trust. With no more ado he left the potions cupboard and re-dressed the wards and stalked towards Harry's room.

Pushing back the covers, he laid Harry on the plain green mattress cover. The small head lay on the pillow, a lion letting out a silent roar and leaving the pillow onto the duvet cover. Harry looked at his new bedding in awe, but his fluffy furry blanket wasn't there, and quite frankly Harry was devastated.

Severus frowned not understanding why Harry was so wounded. So he asked the question, wonderingly ideally if Harry would actually tell him. Severus was an expert mind reader but you did not read a child's mind - it was too fragile for such thing.

"What do you want little one?" asked Severus getting onto his knees making himself smaller. He also masked his face into one of curiosity and nothing else. If Harry even got a hint of a frown on his face he would clam up he knew how abused children were.

He had studied extensively, purely out of fascination and later it had come in handy when he had encountered an abused child in Ravenclaw. Of course Severus had told Flitwick but the child had preferred Severus. Which was rather odd and had everyone wondering about the child's sanity. Severus knew why the child had clutched at him, because his sarcastic hateful ways - it was similar to how he was treated at home. Since then there had been a dozen abused children, which he had pointed out to them. McGonagall had dealt with the three Gryffindor's who had been abused, Flitwick only had to deal with two and Sprout had to deal with four. No matter where a child was sorted - they could still be abused. Of course there were more abused children in Slytherin, considering he had dealt with eight abused children so far. Double the amount of children Sprout had dealt with. No house mattered little to children that were abused.

Harry wanted to cry again, as much as he trusted he hated speaking. He was so scared he said the wrong thing and was sent away. He didn't believe his new _daddy _when he had told him he was here to stay no matter what. Things like that didn't happen to someone like him. He silently wondered if there was a wrong thing to say! He knew his black man didn't like it when he didn't answer properly. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and whispered out the two words as if it had taken him every ounce of courage he had.

"Furry blanky" whispered Harry, his green eyes wide with fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of what may happen for his confession. He couldn't help but flinch a mile when Severus slowly extended his arm, wand in hand he summoned the blanket to him.

Severus snatched the blanket out of the air before it could fall, he took the duvet off him and curled Harry's furry blanket around him before pulling the duvet back up. Harry's small fingers wrapped around it and clutched it close to him. The other one began stroking it a look of wonder on his face. Severus also went under the drawer and brought out the Black Panther and unicorn which he knew Harry slept with now. He placed them on the bed for the child, before sitting on the edge of the bed. His long dexterous calloused fingers began carding through Harry's hair. A habit he couldn't stop, and wouldn't now that he knew it calmed Harry down quicker than any calming potion could.

"Sleep Harry I will be here when you wake" soothed Severus his deep melodious voice washing over Harry, causing him to relax into the mattress. It didn't take long for the sleepy child to actually fall asleep. Not only was he tired but also emotionally exhausted too.

It might not have seemed like a big step to anyone else, but Severus knew it was to them. Harry was beginning to trust him even more now. He didn't talk nearly as much as Severus would like, but that would come. Severus couldn't wait for the day for this child to talk, play, walk and jump about like a normal three year old.

* * *

It had been three days since Harry had gotten his new room. Apart from during the day and the first few hours into the night, Harry hadn't slept in his bed all night. Harry woke up screaming and utterly petrified. Severus had seen no choice but to take Harry back to sleep in his bed. Severus hadn't been able to pry the three year old off him, and he hadn't had the heart to force him to sleep in his bed. The length of time he slept in his own bed at night was lengthening though and Severus hoped sooner rather than later Harry would sleep the whole night through.

"Good morning little one" murmured Severus ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry just as usual smiled sweetly at Severus his green eyes peaceful.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" asked Severus getting out of the bed.

"Yes no bad dreams" admitted the three years old, a very rare twinkle in those gorgeous green eyes. Severus often wondered if Harry's eyes would still be green under the glamour. He knew Harry would have all characteristics of a Snape, but he wasn't sure if Lily had green eyes under the glamour or even if Harry would.

"I'm glad, now come let's get a bath and dressed we are going shopping today" said Severus. He held out one hand for Harry to latch onto.

The three year old walked into the bathroom, only holding onto Severus for balance and comfort. Now that he had Harry walking he actually missed carrying him! It was a rather amusing thing for Severus to admit it.

Once the water was poured in and green coloured apple smelling bubble bath was added to the bath. Turning the water green and smelling the room with the aroma of Apples, he let Harry play in the bath. Keeping an eye on him, as he brushed his teeth and took care of his morning business. Once that was done, he had a quick shower, still keeping an eye on Harry. Harry of course was just happy to be able to play with his new toys. He loved bath times, he had gotten so used to them he wondered what he would do if he ever lost them the baths' that was.

He loved the colour his black dad man had added, it made it so much more fun. As usual as soon as his Sev was finished with his shower and dressed he would wash Harry's hair and take him out. Make sure all his bruises and scars were truly gone, for ever this time before dressing him. Sometimes offering him his choices but not often when he realized how it was making Harry feel. Harry hated making choices; he feared picking the wrong one.

So dressed in jeans, a top with a roaring dragon on it, a jumper with a cute little Teddy with a cape and a potions cauldron a wand in its hand. Go figure Severus would buy him such a thing, but Harry didn't mind he loved it. A cloak was added, and he was ready to go out for the day. As usual Severus covered the scar by putting on a hat. It wasn't a tall pointy one or a big and thick one for winter but a nice small soft one that wouldn't give him weird looks as it was summer. Severus would carry him today, he wasn't going to let him walk around Diagon Alley not with all the students milling around.

"You remember to hold your breath?" asked Severus softly, as he wandered over to the floo. He was going to the Leaky Cauldron and going that way. It saved him time, and when Harry nodded he floo'ed out, stepping calmly out at the other end.

He purposely made his way towards the jewellery shop, ignoring the children whispering and pointing at him. Taking no heed to the older students avoiding him like a plague, if he could he would avoid them too! So he wasn't going to complain.

Harry was looking at everything curiously; peeking at Severus now and again making sure what he was doing wasn't upsetting the man. They passed many shops to get to the one they wanted.

Finally they entered the shop; it was practically empty thank god. Most children wouldn't come into this shop as it was extremely expensive. Plus the owner wasn't a happy man, his personality was less sour than Severus' obviously or he wouldn't get much sold.

"Ah Severus can I help you?" asked Richard Dolohov. He was distantly related to the Death Eater Severus knew, but he also knew this man didn't care for Death Eaters. He hadn't fought against them but hadn't fought with them. He like many others had remained neutral.

"I'm here for a focus stone for my son" said Severus smoothly.

"A focus stone huh? Not my usual requests, come over here" said Richard gesturing for him to come. Right at the end of the row there was around fifty focus stones in all different colours, sizes and jewel's.

"How do we go about this?" asked Severus bluntly, he hadn't needed a focus stone and wouldn't have even thought of using one. If it hadn't been for Filius suggesting one he wouldn't even consider buying one.

"Well one should be drawn to him really or two depending on how powerful the little mite is" said Richard, he lifted the tray that contained the most focus stones and sat it on the top of the counter, bring out two of the smaller ones as well.

"Do any of these call to you little one?" asked Severus soothingly, hoping he didn't have to wait ages for an answer. Which was why he had delayed going for as long as possible, so he waited and watched.

Severus sat Harry down on the counter, but keeping a good grip on him. Harry didn't let go of one of his arms anyway, Harry looked at the stones curiously. A look of awe on his face, he could feel his magic drawn to them.

"Go on then touch them, there isn't a right or wrong choice or answer here" said Severus softly, rubbing Harry's legs in comfort.

Peeking at his _daddy_ he saw him nodded encouragingly, his little hands hovered over a few of the stones before moving on. Until finally he picked one up, it was a tiger's eye, Harry however was drawn to two, and the other ironically enough was an onyx.

"Do you like these ones?" asked Severus soothingly.

Harry nodded quietly.

"He doesn't talk much does he? What's your name lad?" asked Richard kindly, as he put the rest of the focus stones away.

Harry peaked at his daddy before answering "Harrison" he whispered softly. Severus felt very proud of him right there and then.

"Harrison Snape huh? Nice strong name you have there!" smiled Richard kindly.

Harry smiled back at the nice man, who reminded Harry a little of his new daddy. It dawned on Harry there and then he had a new name, a new life, a new daddy, a new home a better home. His life truly was better, Harry for some reason felt incredibly giddy at those thoughts. He _FINALLY _understood exactly what his new _DADDY_ had been trying to tell him. He was free, he was happy, he was pain free, he - Harry was finally safe at last with his new dad.

"So what shall we do with these Severus?" asked Richard, taking both stones from Harry.

"Daddy!" whispered Harry reaching his hands up wanting held. Severus looked stunned; it was quickly wiped of his face replaced by a small smile. He lifted the child up, his heart hammering away this time in pure and simple happiness. Harry had called him dad! He hadn't expected it, not at all but here it was. He wondered what had brought it on but wasn't going to argue with it. He hugged the damaged child close, never wanting to let go.

"I want them put into a necklace perhaps a thick silver chain?" asked Severus unsure if it was possible.

"It's possible a small chain could break, and cord isn't very good. Silver is a good idea it will help the stones focus more" nodded Richard seriously.

"Do you have any decent silver chains then?" asked Severus.

So Richard gathered five chains that would be alright for a three year old child. Especially while he grew up, he placed them in front of Severus. Gathering the stones, he began melding Silver into them. Sticking them together, before freezing the silver with magic. The two focus stones were now infused together with silver. With quick work he managed to have a focus stone pendant. Severus nodded his approval and chose the most appropriate chain. One that was thick but not too heavy for Harry. The stones were quickly placed on the silver chain and handed over.

"Perfect" praised Severus, the two stones actually worked well together.

"That will be fifty galleons two sickles and a Knut Severus" said Richard.

Severus handed over the money without twitching; he no longer had to worry about money. His father had finally died, and his life couldn't be better. Not just because of the money of course, but because he now had someone to care for in his life. Sure he missed brewing but nothing could take the place Harry now had in his life not even his beloved potions. Not after hearing his little one calling him daddy out of the blue like that.

"How would you like an ice cream little one?" asked Severus, his lips curling upwards in a Snape's version of a smile.

Harry smiled shyly beside him; he would like that very much indeed. So they had a nice sundae outside the shop in the sun as father and son. Severus had a double chocolate and Harry had decided upon the fudge and caramel sundae after some consideration. Severus had listed off a few that Harry might like and that's what he had chosen.

Their next stop was going to be Hagrid's after they were finished in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Will Harry still have his green eyes after the glamour comes off? or will he have Black eyes like his new daddy? Will Dumbledore keep it quiet for his own good? will Minerva tell the Order members? or will Dumbledore threaten her? or try to anyway? which causes her to go ahead regardless of what he said? will Severus remain a potions teacher? will Dumbledore try something that sends Severus over the edge? by taking harry BACK to the Dursley's and have severus move into Snape manor? will i have a pre-school for magical children for them to learn what they need? so they learn to mingle with children their own age? or will one be just made as Harry is the right age? will severus invest in it and go to the ministry to oversea the idea and get them involved? purebloods are after all very icolated in their manors apart from their mother and fatehrs friends children that they know. Who will Harry be best friends? will their be a sly trio? Draco Harry and Blaisie? Teddy Blasie Harry? or perhaps all four of em? Teddy Blasie Harry and Draco? R&R please


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 15 **

**Visiting Hagrid **

* * *

Harrison Snape formally Harry Potter had to have been the only child to be scared of Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a half giant and one of the friendliest men, er, half giants you could ever hope to meet. He had a love for dangerous animals and had always dreamed of owning a Dragon. Harry though had freaked out upon seeing the half giant peaking at him and promptly buried himself in his new daddy. Refusing to emerge no matter what was said; Harry was petrified that much was obvious.

"How did this appen Severus?" asked Hagrid frowning, he wasn't used to people being so scared of him. Especially Harry, even at the age of one he had been quite happy to know him.

"Lily gave me a time delayed letter" said Severus explaining everything as he rubbed soothing circles on his son's back. He was still floating on air despite Harry's scare, after all his son had called him daddy. If that wasn't trust Severus wasn't sure what else could be considered trust.

"So you are his Uncle aye? Why did Dumbledore place em there then? I thought the blood wards were important" frowned Hagrid confused.

"We don't know" said Severus lying; everyone knew the utter adoration Hagrid had for the white haired headmaster. Just for simply keeping him on when he was due to leave school. Hagrid had no idea it was out of guilt because he was expelled, when he knew good and well the half giant didn't open the chamber.

"That's all very strange; this wee tyke liked me when he was younger! Took him to his, er, well, his supposed family" said Hagrid his beady eyes watching Harry's looking sad.

"How about some fudge?" asked Hagrid grinning widely, that surely would get the child's attention surely.

"No Hagrid" said Severus adamantly, Harry had lost too many of his teeth to try and eat Hagrid's version of bloody fudge or cake. He was going to be like that until he was eight or nine until his new teeth came. Some of his baby teeth were rotten too; they truly were in a sorry state. Half missing, a few rotten and some chipped and some were thankfully intact. Severus was just glad it wasn't his adult teeth or there wouldn't have been anything they could do. If Lily's letter hadn't been read it might have been, he shuddered anew at the very thought.

"Ah alright then" sighed Hagrid looking sad again.

"I just thought I'd introduce you to him…I had no idea he would react like this but I suppose it's only to be expected" sighed Severus agitated with himself for his mistake.

"Why is that?" asked Hagrid his warm black eyes met dark black tunnels curious.

"He was abused by the Dursley's" said Severus very quietly but he had no doubt Harry could hear what he was saying. Considering the way he had began quietly shaking upon hearing that dreaded name. He hadn't seen Harry this bad in days, Severus hoped he wasn't about to have a draw back. Sighing sadly, he pulled out a potion with ease and uncorked it with his thumb. He softly told Harry to drink it, which he did he never argued, never had since he came here. Severus couldn't wait for the time where Harry shook his head and refused to do something.

"I'll bloody kill em!" snarled Hagrid turning into a mother bear. It was a good thing Harry had just swallowed a calming potion, despite that though Harry squeaked in surprise and fear at the sudden loudness of the man's voice.

"Hagrid" warned Severus his voice low and dangerous, but those wonderful hands continued to sooth the distraught child. Slowly the drugged child began to calm down properly; they only stayed for a few more minutes before leaving. Seeing as Harry wasn't about to take to the half giant any time soon.

Severus carried his son back to the castle; no doubt the calming potion would have made him drowsy. He was getting there it would take time as all things did.

"Why did he scare you?" asked Severus kindly, his sons face was warming up his throat with his breath as his face was buried in his throat. He didn't look ready to emerge any time soon, and Severus hoped his son answered.

"He took me there" whispered Harry shivering anew.

"You remember that?" asked Severus stopping in his tracks stunned. If he remembered Hagrid…what else did he remember? Could he remember his parents that sent cold shivers running down his back. Could that be what his nightmares were about? No wonder he woke up screaming it that was the case.

Harry just nodded tightening his hold on his new daddy.

"Harry can you tell me what your nightmares are about?" asked Severus, seen as he was getting answers. Plus he needed to know if his son truly was still remembering what happened to his parents.

"The car crash" murmured Harry shivering horribly.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus stunned what car crash? Had those Dursley's tried to actually kill his son in a car? Oh he had to stop himself going back there and killing Vernon Dursley.

"My parents" murmured Harry very quietly.

"What about them?" asked Severus totally bewildered? The Potter's hadn't owned a car, Lily had lived in the Wizarding world there wasn't room for cars here. Potter wouldn't have wanted such a Muggle contraption anywhere unless it was a wizarding toy car for his son.

"That's how they died, I remember the green light, horrible screaming, laughing and red hair" whispered Harry hoarsely. He shuddered at the thought of those nightmares they made him so scared and he wasn't sure why.

Severus stood there stunned at what the nearly four year old child was telling him. He was under the impression his parents had died in a car crash? The green light was the killing curse but what green light had to do with a car? He didn't understand it. Then he remembered something he and Lily had done, crossing the road the red, amber and green lights that stood aside each pavement. He remembered waiting when the light was red, but Lily had begun moving when it was green.

His heart lurched when he realized Harry didn't know how his parents had died. He didn't know they had died for him, how did he go about telling his son such things? He was just a child, but he couldn't leave Harry thinking they died in a car crash. Or was it safer? To allow him to think that it was better than telling the child an evil wizard had wanted him dead because of the day he had been born.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he began walking again, his mind was in utter turmoil. He made his way to the hospital wing instead of going straight to his quarters. He found Poppy in her office, looking to be updating her medical bag and writing everything down she had used (requisition forms) and writing out all the potions she would need.

Severus spelled himself and Poppy under a privacy seal so little ears didn't hear anything.

"He doesn't know how his parents died" said Severus as soon as the spell was done.

"I see" said Poppy she didn't look too shocked by that.

"He believes they died in a Muggle car wreck" sneered Severus furiously.

"I'd say it's for the best but it's not good on Lily or James' memory to lie to their son" sighed Poppy looking deeply conflicted.

"I was hoping for some advice" said Severus looking just as conflicted as Poppy was.

"Perhaps you could just tell him they were attacked by an evil Wizard. Not anything else and they protected him making sure nothing happened to him" said Poppy.

"He's abused he'd latch on to that as it being his fault" said Severus adamantly pointing out a flaw in their plan.

"Yes, true unless you tell him quite firmly that they loved him and wouldn't have let anything harm him" said Poppy. "He will find out sooner or later, and abuse never leaves a child you know this. Whether he finds out from a child in school or from a book he will find out" she finished adamantly.

"I know that's my problem I do not want him thinking I've always lied to him" said Severus grudgingly.

"Just tell him a bad wizard came to his home and hurt his mum and dad. As he gets older tell him more when you think he might be able to handle it." said Poppy.

"And his fame?" asked Severus, that was his biggest fear abused children hated attention more than anything else in the world.

"Nothing of that Severus, let him find that out in his own time…give him the life he needs right now. I think finding out people know who he is would freak him out right now" sighed Poppy.

"I guess you are right Poppy, I'm just not sure how to say it" sighed Severus he wasn't used to speaking kindly or softly. He told the truth whether the children liked to hear it or not. However, he couldn't do that to his own son without damaging him more.

"I know Severus, but I have confidence in you … I'm sure you will come up with something" said Poppy confidently, patting him on the arm in a comforting gesture. The changes to the man was astonishing, he didn't have his normal greasy hair, he looked worried instead of stoic and the fact he had a child on his hip made him look like a father not someone to fear.

"I got him a focus stone today" said Severus changing the subject, he looked proud of himself.

"Did you now? Let me see it!" said Poppy looking quite excitedly.

Severus gave over the beautiful chain with two embedded jewels that would serve as a focus stone. Poppy put it down and touched it with her wand, then began chanting, the stones glowed briefly five seconds after she stopped chanting and then returned to normal.

"What was that?" asked Severus alarmed.

"Healing spell, quite a powerful one I might add, it will help start the healing progress if he's hurt" said Poppy, not many had the ability or the magic to infuse it with an object. However, Poppy was a true healer, and had that ability since she was a child. Her own children had something like a necklace on infused with her magic. She was planning on making the same thing for her grandchildren soon. Now Harry was the first person outside her family to ever receive one. She would love to give one to Severus, however she knew Voldemort would probably sense the powerful magic and her life would be in danger as would Severus'. So she just healed him when he got back from the evil one and did all she could then.

"Thank you Poppy" said Severus surprise in his voice but pride was in his eyes, his son would be fine and he and everyone that was helping him would make sure of it. He hadn't thought anyone would go with him against Dumbledore. When he had taken Harry he had been under the impression he would be doing it alone. Now he had the Malfoy's, Minerva, Poppy and Filius. Hagrid he couldn't quite trust yet, he'd be waiting forever for Hagrid to ever denounce Dumbledore.

"Will I give him a once over?" asked Poppy quietly.

"Not today, we went to see Hagrid" explained Severus quietly.

"Did it not go well?" sighed Poppy, Hagrid was probably devastated.

"Couldn't have went worse, he remembered Hagrid taking him to the Dursley's" said Severus morosely "He also remembers his mother dying but doesn't realize exactly what he's seeing. He think's he's seeing the results of the car crash"

"Merlin" whispered Poppy her hand over her mouth in horror her eyes full of pain for the child.

"I'm going to get him back its nearly time for dinner" said Severus sadly.

"You do that Severus and good luck" sighed Poppy sadly, removing her hand from her mouth as she spoke again. The sadness lingered in her eyes at the thought of one so young remembering his parent's deaths.

* * *

Severus and Harry had dinner sitting on the couch once more, when Harry was able to sit properly for a better amount of time they would use the table. He would ensure Harry had appropriate table manners but right now he just wanted to get the child better. It was roast beef and potatoes today, the roast beef as usual was cut up into tiny bits for Harry. He couldn't chew very well, despite his teeth no longer painful. He didn't have many of his back teeth left, or any of his teeth left come to that. Most of them were gone and Severus didn't want to know just how the hell it happened. The thought alone was enough to make him sick.

Once dinner was done he read a book to Harry, making sure to sound them and point to them. For the first time Harry was able to stay awake through out the entire story. Once that was done, he bathed Harry and let him play for five minutes. Washed dried and into his pyjamas Severus slid the child into the covers and as usual snuggled him into his fluffy blanket.

"Harry do you remember our conversation earlier about your parents?" asked Severus softly, soaking back Harry's locks.

Harry nodded quietly as usual but his eyes were tired so Severus wasn't hurt that he wasn't talking this time.

"They didn't die in a car crash little one" said Severus softly, he saw the small face scrunch up in confusion. "They died when a bad man came to your house; they hurt your parents and tried to hurt you. You're magic stopped him and made him go away"

"Why?" asked Harry his little face was so confused that it was heartbreaking.

"I don't know little one, it's just one of those things that happen we never get the answer to" said Severus softly, praying that Harry would forgive him when he was older for his lie. He wasn't under any circumstances was he about to tell his son that he was responsible for his parents death even indirectly because of a damn prophecy. That was the wrong word to use, Harry wasn't responsible and Severus would make sure he never blamed himself.

Harry just started at Severus confusion written all over his beautiful green eyes. Eventually though Harry's eyes began to droop closed, as Severus' hand and the potion worked its magic and calmed him enough to slip to sleep. Severus stayed there for half an hour after Harry was asleep just staring at nothing but Harry's relaxed peaceful face. He had been called daddy, and he hadn't shared it with anyone yet.

He had his own doubts about being able to raise Harry, but he would be damned if he ever let him go. Harry was stuck with him through the good and the bad. He loved him already too much to even consider giving him up not to anyone. He couldn't let Dumbledore win, couldn't let Harry down if he ever saw those green eyes glaring at him in hate he didn't know what he would do.

Quietly making his way out of the room, he took the time now that Harry was asleep to brew potions. Two hours later you would find him sitting on his personal favourite chair in the living room immersed in a book a potion journal open beside him.

Severus closed both books and sighed, he knew he would be up early with Harry. Not that Harry would let him know, he would remain sitting or lying there until he came. Creaking his neck he showered and got his own nightclothes on before slipping into bed.

* * *

Severus groggily looked at the time to find it was nine o'clock, blinking away the sleep he immediately got up and checked on his son. He found him still asleep, which surprised Severus greatly. He was pleased though, Harry had for the first time slept through the entire night in his own bed. Very pleased he asked Blinky to make breakfast. It was another half hour before Harry came around blinking sleepily.

Severus smiled softly when he noticed Harry climbing out of his bed on his own. Even if it was only to run to the toilet, almost jumping up and down with need. He flushed the toilet and walked back out, before walking towards his daddy and curled into his side. Severus hugged him right back feeling a small smile spreading across his face.

"Did you sleep well little one?" murmured Severus kindly, rubbing soothing circles on his son's back.

"Yes…daddy was I a good boy" breathed Harry as if he was scared of how Severus would react to asking a question.

"Good, yes you were a very good boy to be able to sleep in your own bed. If you need it though there's nothing wrong with coming to daddy's room, everyone get's scared sometimes. Now how about some breakfast? Would you like that?" asked Severus smirking knowing he had Harry's full attention with that. No matter how often he was fed, food always caught Harry's attention. He was finally gaining weight, it was slow in coming but it was getting there. As usual Harry took his potions without complaint, and stuck into his breakfast grinning toothily at his new daddy. Severus had to stop himself grimacing the glaring holes in the child's mouth testified to how he was treated. How could anyone treat a defenceless baby in such a way? There was never an excuse unfortunately.

"Yes please" smiled Harry once again rather sweetly, despite the holes where his teeth should be.

"Great" said Severus sitting Harry in the corner just as Blinky popped in with their food. Harry no longer timid with the elf but rather always gave him a small smile in thanks. Blinky was beginning to like Harry too, Severus could tell because he always said hello to the little one.

* * *

What did you think? Harry knows the truth now. will the nightmares get worse now he knows what truly happened? or will they disappear becuase he feels safe with his daddy? will i skip ahead or keep going at this pace? will Harry's teeth come in sooner since he doesnt have any? his magic pushing them into place? will poppy and minerva be in it more? will the order meeting take place before harry is better emotionally or after? R&R please


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 16 **

**Harry James Potter-Snape, Severus Snape's adopted son will be unglamoured at least**

* * *

It had been three months now since Harry had come to stay with his new daddy. He slept every night in his new bed; he now weighted the normal weight for a child his age. His height had also shot up too, which meant he was able to get the Glamour's off him. Severus had asked Filius to do it; he didn't want to risk anything going wrong. Who better to ask than the Master of charms? Thankfully Filius had agreed, they decided to do it at night. Give him a dreamless sleeping potion, and then have an entire night unaware of any pain and changes his body might go through. Harry knew what was going to happen and he seemed very appreciative of it.

"What if you don't like me?" whispered Harry softly, thankfully Filius, Poppy and Minerva weren't there yet.

"Your mummy said you looked just like me under that glamour's when you were just born little one. Also your looks have nothing to do with how much I love you, I love you for you sweet one" said Severus soothing the distraught boy.

"Promise?" whispered Harry his wide green eyes beseeching Severus' black ones.

"I do" said Severus adamantly.

Harry smiled softly, Severus sighed in relief it seemed all was well again. Harry's worry wasn't so bad anymore, he still had times like this but it didn't last long. Severus made sure to nip it in the bud; he remembered when he had given Harry the focus stone. The look on the child's face had nearly shattered his heart completely; the look of awe, speechlessness and trust was like drinking nectar from the gods.

Harry had already bathed and had his pyjamas on, these ones had owls flying around. Severus had seen Harry looking at them in awe; he seemed to love owls for some reason. The ones on his pyjamas were white; he had good taste even at the age of three. Snowy owls were extremely rare, even breeding them together didn't guarantee a litter of white ones. It didn't help they were extremely stubborn to boot, which means they didn't breed unless they wanted too. Severus got out of the Dungeon's a lot more, even if it was just to have a day wandering around Diagon Alley.

It was Friday night so they would have the entire weekend together before Severus had to work again. Thankfully Christmas was coming up, which meant holidays and he had informed his mother he would be spending it at Snape Manor. He had informed her he was bringing a guest, and he left her to her conclusions. He felt he could no longer put it off - telling her about Lily's son. It was like opening a whole new can of worms but it had to be done. Harry knew about his grandmother, he had seen a few pictures of her. He didn't seem inclined to ask to meet her or wonder where she was. Then again Harry didn't do a lot of things normal children would do but that would come Severus was sure of it.

Severus hated working and leaving Harry, usually he spent his time with Blinky or Poppy. Now that he was getting more active he didn't like leaving him with a house elf. As quite and good as he was for Blinky he didn't think it was good for the child, being brought up by a house elf. It was done, unfortunately many pureblood's left their children for the first year or so to be raised by the elves. Until they began talking and walking then the training began on how to be a proper pureblood. Not all purebloods were like that however, he knew his good friend Lucius wasn't; Narcissa and Lucius adored their son and wouldn't even think of it. He knew he hadn't been, whereas his father would have done it his mother had loved him and raised him as right as she could. Minerva would look after him when he could as well, no matter what whenever he left them he always made sure to stress that Dumbledore wasn't allowed within five feet of his son.

The knocking of the door brought Severus out of his musing; he opened it and allowed the three entrance. They smiled comfortingly at Harry, seeing his nervousness and tension. He ordered coffee and some refreshments, which was usually some sort of biscuit. Blinky liked to even bring Minerva her favourite Scottish shortbread.

"I shall be back momentarily" said Severus smoothly, picking up the child who promptly threw his arms around his neck and held on tightly. Severus was used to how tight Harry held on and didn't even protest or try and get him to loosen his hold now. He just rubbed the child soothingly on the back, Harry was very nervous about this and Severus wished Harry would trust him.

He sat down on the bed, rubbing soothing circles on his back he asked a question "Do you trust me little one?" his knee automatically jumping up and down soothing the rattled child even more.

"Yes daddy" admitted Harry softly, adoration clear to hear in his voice he loved Severus there was no doubt about it. Even Poppy, Minerva and Filius had commented on it, the way his small face lit up when Severus came into the room. The way he reached for him and the way he preferred Severus to anyone. Then again it really shouldn't have come as a surprise Severus had saved Harry after all.

"Then trust me now, you need to sleep for this it will hurt too badly for you if you are awake. I never want to cause you pain, when you wake up in the morning if you are sore I want you to tell me immediately. Remember when you told me your teeth hurt I healed them?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes" said Harry nodding eagerly, Severus had indeed healed him, it had been painful though. The abscesses had burst and sizzled into nothingness then he had to spell away rotten teeth and tried to repair the other ones. Poppy had fixed the rest and before he knew it they no longer hurt him. His daddy had then given him a potion to stop the hurt as little as it had been.

That was another rule of his daddies never lie and always tell dad when he's sore.

"If you hurt when you wake the pain will go away immediately when I give you a potion ok? You never have to worry about being sore" swore Severus softly. His three year old child still wrapped around his body but after that passionate declaration he relaxed and was easily put firmly on the bed.

"Okay daddy" said Harry bravely facing his daddy trusting him once more.

Severus had already measured out the amount of potion he would need, it was a milder one than the usual one given to adults. Brushing back Harry's locks his heart clenched in love for this beautiful vulnerable boy who was trying so hard to be brave for him. The cup was pressed to his lips; green eyes never wavered from his as he drank it down. The eyes were already glazing over as sleepiness began invading his body relaxing him.

"I'm proud of you my beautiful brave little boy" whispered Severus softly as he kissed Harry on the forehead. He drew back to see a sleepy smile light up Harry's face as his eyes began to flutter. Harry's eyes closed and his body went lax in sleep as Severus eased Harry's head onto the pillow. Once that was done he pulled back the covers once more, they would need access to Harry's body for it to work. Severus silently braced himself for what was going to happen; he was excited about what Harry was going to truly look like.

"Are you alright Severus?" asked Minerva coming into the room, no one followed her.

"Just apprehensive" admitted Severus.

"He's been given the all clear, Filius has already told us what will happen everything will be fine" said Minerva soothingly. Over the past three months she had become like a second mother to Severus. He had always gotten on well with her but with someone in his life he saw more of her and listened to her advice a lot more. They still loved to snark and sneer at one another, and loved competing for the house cup and Quidditch cup. If anyone noticed Severus was less snarky in class it was never mentioned, if anyone noticed he didn't take points so much they never even breathed about it.

Nope they were just content to still call him the bat of the Dungeon's even if he wasn't as pale as before. They never even noticed the lack of grease in his hair, it was called Scotoma the mind sees what it chooses to see.

"You are correct of course" conceded Severus nodding his head bracing himself.

"Shall I call in the others?" asked Minerva. She was just there for moral support really. Filius was casting the spell and Poppy was there to make sure everything went alright.

"Yes" said Severus his voice once again calm and in control.

"Ready?" asked Filius standing at the side of Harry's bed wand at the ready asking for permission.

With a nod Filius quickly chanted the spell, putting as much power as he could behind it. Knowing he would need every ounce he had, Lily had been one powerful Witch and not to be underestimated.

"Aufero veneficus clausus suus verus vultus" chanted Filius, in Latin basically meant remove magic stopping his true looks. Magic filled the room, it scorched them tingling warmly against them. Severus was held back by Poppy and Minerva when Harry's back began to arch back. Wreathing on the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream as if he could feel everything happening. As abruptly as it started it stopped, Poppy went to help but Severus was already cradling the child in his arms.

Poppy ran a diagnostic charm checking to ensure the child was alright, it had only been a few seconds of convulsing but it had shaken all three of them. They hadn't expected it at all; Poppy breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded grimly. "He's fine, he will have sore muscles in the morning Severus, a very strong relaxant will be needed. He's just had a very abrupt growth spurt; it seems he is going to have your tallness like all Snape's"

Severus winced; it was painful enough hitting a growth spurt when you were a teenager. Never mind going through one when you were three years old, and in the span of a few seconds. It was a good thing he had a few of them, he planned on brewing new ones though he didn't trust older potions not when it came to his son. He nodded in understanding, the three left the room and Severus looked down at his son and sighed softly. Getting off the bed, he put Harry back on it carefully, before tucking him in making sure his fuzzy blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and along the pillow. Harry loved snuggling into it, usually he would wrap it around his arm and snuggle his face into it. He also added the two teddies that had been discarded at the side of the bed. He placed a spell on his son that would alert him to the fact he was awake as soon as he was. Kissing him once more on the forehead he made his way out of the room and into the living area.

"Thank you Filius" said Severus sitting down on the sofa.

"Your welcome Severus, I cannot wait to see what changes he goes through" said Filius softly. He had wondered what Lily Evans was supposed to look like under her vivacious beauty the glamour portrayed to everyone. She had definitely gotten her charms talent from her mother Eileen Prince-Snape. Eileen had two specialities which was rare but not totally uncommon. Potions and charms, but she had like her son decided Potions was her calling from an early age. Lily had it seemed preferred charms to anything but had been good at Potions. Nowhere near Severus' talent by far, then again she hadn't grown up with it. If she had it might have been an entirely different ball game altogether, Lily and Severus might have competed for the top spot.

Severus hid a smile; he had changed but not that much he barely smiled in front of Poppy and Minerva. There were times when he couldn't help himself, the first time he had nearly scared the day living lights out of Minerva. He had been about to tell her that Harry had called him dad for the first time. Thankfully she had recovered because Severus really appreciated her support these past three months. He had gone his life without showing emotion and only extreme emotions showed on him now. Whether the emotions were good or bad it had to be extreme.

"Yes, I want to see how much of the Snape looks he has" agreed Severus hiding his excitement.

"Well it wont be sudden, it will be very gradual you should take a picture and then again in a few days time. Then it will become apparent in no time just how big the changes are" said Filius.

"I have a few of him I didn't even think about the fact it wasn't really him, he's going to have some strange questions if he seems them when he's older" smirked Severus wickedly, wondering what Harry would be like older.

"He will indeed" agreed Poppy nodding as she took another biscuit and dunked it into her coffee. It seemed she liked the shortbread too, it wasn't hard to after all it was really nice. Minerva loved only two kinds of biscuit, shortbread and ginger newts.

It wasn't long before they left his quarters, and Severus ordered Blinky to take a bottle of Fire whisky to Filius' he didn't want to do it face to face. He wasn't comfortable with thanks or appreciation he would rather just be sneaky about it. So Filius found a bottle once again sitting in his office when he went up. He knew who it was from and just smiled squeakily. He didn't drink a lot, but he did like a drink now and again just like anyone else. He still had the one from two and a half months ago after making Harry's room. Even if there was only a small measure left, he charmed the bottle into the locked cabinet with the others and made his way to his own bed. It had been a long week, teaching students wasn't all it was made up to be. Thankfully most students seemed to respect him despite his small size or it really would have been a nightmare.

* * *

Harry groggily woke up, grimacing at the taste of the potion on his tongue; it didn't taste nice at all. Before he was even aware and awake, his dad was in the room helping him drink some water. Harry looked around the room noticing his eyesight was much better like this. He had never told his father about his poor eyesight because Harry had known nothing else. He had assumed everyone's eyes were like that. Now though everything was astonishingly clear, he had the hawk eye that people accused Severus of having.

Severus gasped in astonishment, Harry still had his green eyes but they were a darker shade. Severus was sure he could see specks of black swirling around those beautiful orbs too. His cheekbones were more pronounced, defined there was no doubt about it he had the Snape cheekbones. Harry's little hands were longer too, he had his uncle's long fingers even at the age of three. He was going to be tall just like his mother and Uncle had been too, Severus just knew it. His hair had indeed gone black, and grew a few inches apart from that the child was still the same.

"Are you in pain little one?" asked Severus softly.

Harry blinked at the question still trying to wake up properly he had to think about it before answering "My head hurts, and my arms and legs feel very sore deep inside" was Harry's way of explaining his muscles hurt badly.

"Drink this for me and we will have some breakfast if you can move" said Severus softly, helping the three year old drink three potions. Muscle relaxant, headache reliever and a pain reliever.

"Better?" asked Severus as he banished the empty bottles to the sink to get cleaned out. They had to be washed of any potion, cleaned with magic then sterilized before they could be used again.

"Much better daddy" said Harry nodding his head.

"Good" said Severus gathering his son into his arms and let him down to see if he could stand. The child couldn't, he immediately began toppling over but Severus' strong capable hands caught him before he fell. Harry had cringed as if waiting for a rant to come his way or a slap. Instead Severus scooped him up and placed the child on his hip, only then did Harry relax in his hold and snuggled in. no doubt Harry was feeling very vulnerable but as always Severus would make sure he was alright. Breakfast was a very quiet affair as usual as Harry savoured his food. He was off the nutrition potions now as he was at a better weight for a child his age.

"Is there anything you would like to do today?" asked Severus softly.

"Can we see the animals?" asked Harry quietly.

Severus smirked in amusement, Harry loved all sorts of animals, and he had spent an entire hour with the kittens at the magical menagerie at Diagon Alley. Severus hadn't had the heart to drag him away, he also loved going to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Thankfully the owners didn't mind seeing how delicate he was with the animals of course they were disappointed when he didn't buy anything. As soon as they realized just who he was they had been even more ecstatic to have him in their shops.

"Of course" said Severus. He and Hooch had taken Harry flying once; he had liked it but hadn't asked to go flying again yet. Severus would have preferred the flying to going to crowded places such as Diagon Alley. It was a child's broom and it didn't go two feet above the ground so Hooch hadn't been that interested really. Severus wasn't sure what she had been expecting of a three year old child but it hadn't been what happened. James Potter had been great on a broom, even if he hated admitting it. He had been eleven not just three years old needless to say he hadn't called upon Hooch again for anything. He wasn't going to allow her to bring his son down no matter what, even if it was only about Quidditch.

However, thankfully the majority of the children were in Hogwarts and didn't go to Diagon Alley. Third year and up go to Hogsmeade and it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend and Severus loved to indulge Harry. He would allow him to go see them, but he wouldn't buy animals for Harry he was far too young by far. No matter how mature he seemed he was still a three year old child that needed looking after not have the boy looking after animals.

* * *

Will severus give in and buy Harry a kitten and owl as to avoid going to that shop all the time? or will he leave it to xmas time and not want to spoil him? or unable to stop himself spoiling harry? will the Order all stick up for Severus or will they side with Dumbledore? will they be divided until they see Harry for themselves? will harry adopt the snape walk? with the cloak billowing out around him? will he adopt his fathers sneer? when peopel look at him? like the eyes? or will they go black in a few days time? R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 17 **

**Buying An Owl And Order Meetings **

* * *

True to his word Severus did take Harry to Diagon Alley to see the animals, people were giving Harry curious looks. They could obviously see the changes that he had undergone and were under the wrong impression he had been blood adopted. Which essentially makes someone the heir to the family, it wasn't gone it disgraced the name or that's what Pureblood's liked to think.

"Look daddy! A baby owl" whispered Harry in awe; she looked like a strangled chicken with no feathers.

"Indeed" said Severus smoothly, he had never seen a baby owl so young in a shop.

"Why is she the only one?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side curiously a sad look on his face for the owl that was lonely.

"She must have been abandoned sweet one, some animals abandon their young. Either that or her mum and dad are dead" said Severus in explanation, in a way a three year old child would understand.

"I hope they died" said Harry solemnly he didn't like the thought of anyone abandoning someone.

"I'm sure that is what happened" said Severus nodding his head; he didn't like to see such a solemn look on his baby boy.

"Do we have to leave her?" asked Harry his voice so sad and lonely it went straight to Severus' heart.

"She will be well cared for" said Severus softly, coming eye level with Harry letting him see he was serious.

"But she's lonely" protested Harry sadly, softly petting at the owl making sure he didn't make cause what tiny white feathers called down to come away.

Severus realised as they were walking out of the shop, Harry looking back at the owl looking extremely sad, that Harry had just about asked for something. It was the closet he had ever gotten to having an argument with him. He knew he was going to regret this but he couldn't take seeing such a heartbroken look on his son's face. Shaking his head he picked Harry up and walked back over to the counter, knowing he was going soft and worse yet he didn't care.

"I'd like to buy the owl" said Severus curtly, just because he was going soft with Harry he would be damned if his reputation as a bastard went to hell.

"Which one?" asked the shop assistant being deliberately vague.

"I think you know" said Severus his eyes narrowed and a scowl painted on his features. His voice was neutral he didn't want to scare Harry after all; it was a good job really that Harry couldn't see his face.

"Very well" conceded the woman nodding her head, she had known she had deliberately being annoying. She hadn't been in a good mood all day, might have something to do with her being dumped but this wasn't here nor there. She gathered the owl up in the soft bedding and quickly put it into a small square cage. The owl wouldn't be able to stand up on its own for quite some time, so it was safely nestled in a nest of soft bedding.

"Would you like it sent on to Hogwarts?" asked Emily, the shop assistant watching the Potion's Master curiously.

"Can I hold it?" asked Harry warily, he didn't want anything happening to the owl. He couldn't believe it though; the owl was coming home with them. His daddy probably wanted it for himself, but it was coming home and that's all that mattered to Harry. He was almost jumping up and down with suppressed glee he had an animal to look after even if it was daddies.

"You have to be very careful mind" said Severus softly, nodding his head he handed over the galleons and placed the feather light box into his son's arms. The owl was twittering obviously very uncomfortable and afraid in the dark small box. Harry was biting his lip and taking extra care not to hurt or move his owl crooning at it softly as if he understood what it was going through. Considering Harry had been shoved in a cupboard it didn't surprise Severus in the least that he would understand.

They got to the nearest floo and floo'ed towards Hogsmeade, and they spent a leisurely hour walking back from Honeydukes. Severus had gotten Harry a few pieces of fudge that would be soft enough for him to bite into. Remembering how he had stopped Hagrid from giving him any, he didn't want Harry thinking he wasn't allowed anything. It was true though Harry wouldn't be getting a lot of sweets; his teeth were in too bad a shape for such thing. He could do what he wanted when his adult teeth came in, but until then he would have to do what he was told, whether he liked it or not.

"Did you like that?" asked Severus softly, he kept a good eye on his son he was walking by himself. He knew the pain could start up whenever it wanted, as the changes went through him. He had on him as usual all the potions he would need. The ones his son would need were at the very top, so he could get them in a rush. His eyes had stayed the same dark emerald colour with black swirls in them; his nose had become more button like if possible. His lashes has gotten longer and turned black making most people envious that their child wasn't more gorgeous. Severus couldn't believe that Harry could look so gorgeous with the Snape looks either, he hadn't been the nicest looking child he knew that. No matter what his mother said, he knew he hadn't been. He longed to know what Lily had looked like under her glamour's but it was something that would never be. He wondered if he had any children of his own if they would look anything like Harry. Not that he planned on having any, heaven forbid someone actually liked him enough to put up with his sarcasm and nasty temper.

"It was very nice" nodded Harry shyly his entire face lit up when he tasted it. Even ice cream didn't taste and beautiful and delicious as the fudge his daddy had just given him.

"Good," said Severus giving his son a small secret smile when he saw no one was around.

"Severus, thank Merlin I found you, Dumbledore called an Order meeting" puffed Minerva coming to a halt beside him.

"I wasn't notified" said Severus his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No I suspected you weren't when you didn't get in touch this morning" said McGonagall "It seems I was too late to get you when I did floo. I know you spend a lot of time in the shops with Harry so I apparated over there. They said you had already been so I apparated back here, went to your room and you weren't there. I was just coming out again to see if I could find you"

"Well I am here, it's the house elves day off, and everyone I know is at the Order meeting perfect timing" snarled Severus furiously, tamping down on his anger he didn't want to scare his son, no matter how angry he was.

"Well calm yourself just bring him with you" said Minerva her hand on Severus' shoulder as if trying to give him strength.

"That is no place for a three year old" bit out Severus furiously picking Harry up. Even with one hand Harry had a steady grip on his owl as if afraid of dropping him. The other was wrapped around Severus' cloak, he knew Harry didn't like him shouting he got easily scared so he closed his eyes and forcefully let go of the anger. There was nothing he could do; obviously Dumbledore had wanted the meeting to happen without him, too bloody bad because he was going. He wasn't going to let Dumbledore ruin his name and make him out to be the bad one.

"Come little one, we have a meeting to get to" said Severus softly.

Harry cocked his head to the side obviously not understanding what the word meeting meant.

Harry was very curious about where he was going he had never been up this part of the castle before. He was confused when his daddy snarled a sweet name at a bird sort of statue. He jumped in fright when it abruptly began moving, the grinding sound had been similar to the noise Vernon made when he came down the stairs in the morning. Jumping extra hard on the ones at the top, where his cupboard was, it was a surprise the bloody stair hadn't fallen in under his weight.

"Severus" said Dumbledore unable to disguise his surprise to see not only the man himself but Harry. He had never been able to get into Severus' quarters since Harry had come, even knocking the man had refused to answer to him. He had invited everyone over to see if he could get people on his side, get Harry out of Severus' control. He couldn't fight him officially because he knew he would loose, the contract was full proof Lily had made sure of that. It seemed she hadn't trusted him as half as much as he thought she had, Severus obviously didn't either.

"Hello Albus, I was very surprised indeed to find an Order meeting today, I guess my letter got waylaid?" asked Severus sarcastically.

"You didn't get it?" asked Albus in feign shock.

"Oh no you made sure of that" sneered Severus hiding his fury.

"Is that who I think it is" asked Remus from one of the seats, the only reason he came back once a month was to attend meetings. No one else knew where he went or what he did any other time, and he refused to answer questions about it. Goodness knows where he went to transform into his wolf, Severus could only hope he didn't infect people when he went out. His amber eyes were alight his nostrils flaring as he smelt the air around him the scent of everyone in his room.

"Why is it that he gets to see him but I don't?" snarled Remus furiously turning to Dumbledore fury written all over his face. Remus of course hadn't known where Lily stayed; she had been more James friend than hers. Severus on the other hand had gone to her house for a few days when they were younger, when Eileen had made sure his father was gone for a decent amount of time. Petunia lived in her parent's old house in Privet Drive which is how Severus had known where to go.

"What is going on?" asked Shacklebolt cautiously.

"Severus was Lily's twin brother, they kept it a secret as Eileen had given her away to stop Severus' father Tobias killing her. Lily had given Severus time delayed letter informing him and also giving him full custody of his nephew now adopted son" said Minerva.

Remus was the only one unsurprised, he had known from their first year; after all they had smelt almost identical. Only Lily smelt more feminine than Severus obviously, having a wolf nose was handy some times.

"You knew" snarled Severus furiously. He could see everyone else was shocked other than Remus Lupin and it certainly didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Calm down everyone, Severus give Harry to me" said Poppy shaking her head knowing his meeting was going to be hard on Severus. He would find it difficult obviously to hold his anger in so she was going to take Harry and make sure. Severus handed a very sleepy but tense Harry over to Poppy, after very quietly reassuring him everything was ok and he wasn't angry at him. Swallowing thickly Harry nodded his head, burying himself into Severus for a few seconds before willingly being handed over to Poppy.

"What do you have here Harry?" asked Poppy softly seeing the box distracting the little one.

"Daddy's baby owl" said Harry softly opening the box and letting her see the chick.

"Oh it's beautiful" gasped Poppy in fake astonishment as if she hadn't seen a baby owl before.

Harry's head bobbed up and down a small smile on his face, the Order couldn't help but wince at the teeth the child was missing. Thankfully Harry didn't seem to see them, but Severus had and he had thrown them a look that promised death if they did it again.

"What happened to the child?" asked Molly wide eyed, she more than most realized no three year old child should be missing any teeth never mind so many of them. She had a child Harry Potter's age and he didn't have missing teeth.

"He was abused at the Dursley's where Dumbledore insisted on placing him for the so called blood wards" sneered Severus, one eye on the Order members and one eye on his son. Who seemed content to sit and pet his baby owl, and talk quietly with Poppy or rather answer her questions.

"So called?" asked Moody his eyes narrowed. He trusted Dumbledore when it came to war, after all they had been through to wars together. He respected the hell out of Severus for spying on the Death Eaters even if he hadn't trust him fully. It would be a stupid thing to do to trust a spy, but when he had found out about the vow it became another matter altogether.

"Lily was adopted, she wasn't Evan's blood she had the blood of Prince and Snape" explained Minerva "As we explained earlier, you know as well as I just how twins are seen in the Pureblood society"

"Aye that I do" grumbled Moody, there had been a time where he had to arrest the mother of twins who had just murdered her second born child - a little girl. Ironically enough the father had been a half blood, he hadn't known his wife's views and paid for it. He had, had to raise the boy on his own; the mother had died in Azkaban only five years into her sentence.

"She looked nothing like him" said Diggle frowning.

"Obviously" barked Moody rolling his eyes "The whole point would have been defeated if she had her natural looks" he looked extremely disgustedly at Diggle for being so stupid before turning and ignoring her. He had been in school with Eileen Prince he knew her speciality lay in Potions and Charms, she had been the top of those two classes. No matter how hard he worked in Potions he hadn't been the best in it, for an Auror it was required he was content to just come second in the end.

Severus smirked in amusement, he knew there was a reason he liked Moody.

"Why did you place Harry Potter with the Dursley's then? If the blood wards didn't exist?" asked Molly her face was stony. She remembered what Severus had said, abused at the Dursley's where Dumbledore had placed him. Severus didn't lie that much she knew he was very honest, too bloody honest sometimes which made him irritating to be around at times.

"Death Eaters were everywhere, I created wards that no one would be able to break" said Dumbledore.

"There were no wards, I got into that house no problem, and you didn't realize I had Harry until the Ministry informed you of the adoption. You still wouldn't know if you hadn't been in a meeting with him" said Severus his lip curling he so wanted to snarl and shout but he didn't want to scare his son.

"What of course there were! I know you are mad that I didn't check upon the child but there is no need to lie" said Dumbledore incredulously. This wasn't how he imagined his Order meeting going, he had been about to test the waters. If the Order believed him perhaps he could get the Ministry and public in his favour too.

"I can show you in my pensive if you want…I am not lying" snarled Severus furiously, standing up looking very imposing indeed. There were many things he hated being called, the first on the list is a coward, and the second being called a liar anyone that knew him better than to suggest such a thing.

Poppy thankfully had put Harry into a silencing bubble so he didn't hear what others were saying. This wasn't a conversation for little ears, she added herself into it but she could hear the others whereas Harry couldn't. The spell was invented for just that purpose to stop children hearing grown up adult conversations.

"Albus how could you not check up on the child? You know sometimes blood isn't everything. Many Muggle born children walk these halls that are abused you cannot be that stupid!" snapped Molly unable to help herself she was standing up now looking very intimidating.

"Not just Muggle Born's" said Severus but he had to concede most of them were. Pureblood children were cherished, every single one of them counted unless of course it was twins unfortunately.

"I didn't want Harry knowing about the Wizarding world, I wanted him to grow up as a normal boy so when he turned eleven he would be a normal child and not spoiled" said Dumbledore patiently, inwardly he was furious his Order was turning on him Albus Dumbledore over a child he didn't like it one bit.

"There are other ways to make sure you aren't seen" said Moody suspiciously. He was beginning to think Snape was right and Dumbledore had allowed the boy to be abused. James Potter had been a favourite of his in the Auror academy even if he liked pranks a little too much. Abuse wasn't looked upon kindly in the wizarding world; in fact many Muggles had been almost sentenced to the Kiss for such a thing.

"I would have left if it wasn't for the children, I'm going to ensure you don't hurt anyone the same way by ignoring them" said Minerva stiffly.

"How can you say such a thing?" gasped Dumbledore wide eyed.

"It's the truth, how many times have I came to you and told you about suspicious injuries on children? You never did a thing." said Poppy sadly. She didn't have the authority to do it herself; all she could do was report to her superior and let him do anything he could to help.

"I do go to the board of governors" said Dumbledore his twinkle absent as he looked at the accusing looks he was receiving from his Order. Molly looked utterly livid with the new information coming to light.

"If that was true Lucius would have done something, he's a pureblood he doesn't condone abuse of any kind" said Severus his lip curling at yet another lie from Dumbledore.

"I want my daddy" said Harry to Poppy.

"Severus, Harry wants you" said Poppy quickly; she could see the child was beginning to tremble for some reason. Perhaps it was the amount of time Severus had been away from him. It made no sense as Severus went for longer periods of time, even if he did come see Harry during his breaks and before each class.

"Come here son" said Severus his voice instantly changing, as he held out his hands for his son.

"Sore daddy" whispered Harry his green eyes glazed with pain.

Severus felt like swearing, how could he have forgotten his son could be in pain. "Where?" asked Severus, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He didn't care that he was getting shocked looks from around the room. The Order had always assumed he hated children, given how he treated them in his classroom it wasn't an invalid assumption.

"Honestly! He has to be strict in his classes! Otherwise there would be accidents!" said McGonagall shaking her head at the shocked looks Severus was getting. She could tell Severus was uncomfortable about it; she was proud though that he didn't care about his reputation and cared for Harry first and foremost. It was true, when Slughorn had been a teacher there had been accidents nearly every class, since Severus had begun teaching there would be lucky if there was one a week sometimes not one for months.

"Drink these" said Severus softly, and Harry did without complaint before settling himself quite comfortably against his daddy's chest.

Remus looked ready to suffer an apoplexy just watching them.

"Again why did Snape get him?" asked Remus growling low in his throat. The full moon was upon them and it was easy to anger the man, even if most of the time he was very mild mannered.

"Haven't you been listening?" asked Minerva smartly "He has custody of him"

"I tried to see him many times but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, how did he know where to get him" said Remus his amber eyes full of suspicion.

Severus snorted in derision "I visited Lily at her home during the summer of course I'd remember where she lived" sneered the black clad man.

Remus just sat there fury written across his face, he knew he had no chance of getting to know Harry now. Not with Snape having custody of him, even if he did contest it Harry wouldn't ever be adopted by him. He was a werewolf, and they weren't looked upon kindly, and weren't allowed children. Well not allowed children alone, he was a single man and wouldn't have anyone to watch over him the nights of the full moon.

"I think I'm going to take my son back to my quarters, he's had enough excitement for one day" said Severus standing up, his son secure in his arms so that he didn't even murmur when shifted.

"You can bring him over to mine whenever you like Severus, I'm sure my Ronnie would like someone his own age to play with. He's ever so jealous of Ginny, she has a friend just along the road from her Luna" said Molly throwing Dumbledore a look of utter contempt before looking back and finishing her conversation with Severus "Even if her parents are slightly…odd"

"I will when I think my son can handle it; he's very afraid of loud noises and a lot of children. His cousin was the only child he knew, and the boy took after his parents and hurt Harry too" said Severus his lip curling as he thought about the boy he hadn't met. Dudley Dursley, how he wanted to take the spoiled little boy over his knee for the way he treated Harry.

"I see" said Molly her eyes looking ready to tear up, the thought of anyone hurting a child made Molly furious. She had seven children; she hadn't raised a hand to them even once. Even when the twins did her patience she never, ever resorted to corporeal punishment.

Severus nodded curtly around the room, before lifting up the baby owl and leaving. Satisfied that if Dumbledore even tried they wouldn't listen to him now. He had gotten his side of the story before him, and his was a helluva lot more believable than Dumbledore's that was for sure.

Once he was back he put Harry into his bed, he took the owl and hand fed it milk through a stopper. It was the only thing the baby owl would be able to get; he couldn't stuff regurgitated food down its mouth. The thought alone was enough to make him sick, so until she could eat that's what she would get. She didn't seem to mind too much, she was a white owl and she cost more than barn owls for sure. He was going soft and it made Severus shake his head in amusement.

He had of course heard Harry when he said it was his owl, the child didn't realize she was his. He would be the primary carer; he would be feeding it that was too much for a three year old. The only thing Harry would be doing was petting at her of course. If it stopped him having to go to the shops every day to see them then all the better.

* * *

Would you like to see Ron and Draco friends? with Harry of course will Sirius break out of azkaban early or is it overdone? is it even done? will the Wizarding world find out about Severus adopting Harry - not just the Minister, Malfoy's and the shop keepers that see him. will the public be alright with Severus being the father of the boy who lived? will Harry's abuse be spilled across the first page of the daily prophet making them furious enough to hunt and kill the dursley's thats one way to stop snape getting the blame :P it being someone else. will severus have to go to a trial to keep harry or will the ministry tell the papers that its permanant and it was the last wish of Lily Evans Potter the woman well respected and awed by the wizarding world. R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 18 **

**Order members thoughts and another day at Snape's quarters **

* * *

Every single one of the Order members had been shocked with the new information they had just received. They felt betrayed by Dumbledore and Lupin, betrayed on behalf of what had happened to Harry. A little boy they had all sworn to protect after Voldemort had been vanquished, the reason being Dumbledore wanted them to because of what Sirius Black had done. They had all violated that oath without even knowing, they were supposed to take care of Harry and make sure he was protected. It seemed unreal with the small boy they had met was supposed to defeat Voldemort.

Shacklebolt shuddered remembering the look Severus threw them when they had winced. It couldn't be helped; they had been shocked as hell when he smiled showing his teeth or what was left of them. Big gaping holes, around six of them that they could see. It wasn't a pretty sight on one so young; they could only imagine the state he must have been in when Severus found him. Shacklebolt hated failure it wasn't an option in his line of work. He should have said something, anything, he knew blood didn't always come first it was something he had learned early in his career. Mothers and fathers killing their children, because they were squibs, twins or even not having much magic at all. He remembered the case where the child was born without a proper arm, the wand arm ironically enough and the father had taken one look and killed her. Even magic couldn't fix something as severe as that, the child's life had been cut short. Shacklebolt remembered picking the day old girl up and was very saddened; she had been a beautiful little girl who hadn't deserved what her very short life had thrown at her. He shook his head grimly taking those horrible thoughts and pushing them behind his Occlumency shields. He wouldn't be doing Dumbledore any favours that was for sure, if the Order was needed again he would join sure, but not for Dumbledore and he would do the missions he felt were needed not everything he asked him to do.

* * *

Lupin was furious he went back to his flat he had in the Muggle world, he called in sick and stayed in all day. Drinking fire whiskey wrathfully, he couldn't believe it after all those years Snape had finally found out. He had hoped to avoid it, Lily might have thought Snape was alright but he, Peter, Sirius and James had known even if Sirius betrayed them in the end. He had never wanted Snape to find out he was a Death Eater through and through. The fact his cub was now in his clutches didn't bode well, it had been tough remaining away while he was at the Dursley's but it had been better than what Snape could do. Turn him into a mini Snape, Harry probably already hated his father James with a vengeance. He shuddered remembering the look of the small child he looked like Snape. He should have looked like James; all pureblood children took after their fathers not mothers something must have been wrong with Lily for that to happen. Why James chose her of all people he didn't know, his cub should look like his father not Snape. A growl left his lips but it was slurred with alcohol induced tiredness.

He hadn't failed to notice the Order members reactions, he felt wary with that not many trusted him because of his monthly problem. The fact he had kept it secret made him look evil in the eyes of the Order but maybe he could explain. If he explained surely they would see just how right he was, after all they surely didn't trust Snape he was a spy and not for them but against them. He was sure of it, he just needed to prove it and get Harry taken out of his care. The glamour's could be put back on and he would once again look like his father. Just like he was always meant to, yes that was what he would do thought Remus as unconsciousness claimed him in his small disgusting bare (all bar a couch, bed, and a small rickety TV) it's all he had been able to afford. The rest of his money went on pain reliever potions; he would soon regret ever making an enemy of Severus Snape.

* * *

Edgar Bones felt utterly disgruntled; he couldn't believe Dumbledore could allow any child to be hurt. He had a niece, Susan the same age and he did not like the implications he had heard tonight. His parents were killed when he was young, and he had practically raised both his sisters Amelia and Susan's mother Alma. Amelia was smart and she would go places some day, the same couldn't be said for his other sister Alma. Alma had a child out of wedlock he and her sister wasn't too happy about that. Susan Bones was the name of his niece, she had the same ginger hair as the rest of the family, and he adored spoiling her. His wife was going to go nuts when she heard about what had happened tonight, she wanted a child more than anything and they hadn't been blessed with any so far. He would be lucky if he continued attending Order meetings after this, without more ado he apparated home to where he lived under the Fidelus charm he wanted nothing happening to his family better safe than sorry in his eyes.

He sighed looking at the picture of the Order when he entered his home, they were mostly all dead. Caradoc Dearborn died six months after the picture was taken. Benjy Fenwick died a most gruesome death, only bits of him were ever found Edgar shuddered in remembrance he had been the one to find the head. Marlene McKinnon and her family were found killed too; the worst by far was the fates of Frank and Alice Longbottom also the Potter's.

Then there was the death of Dorcas Meadows killed by Voldemort herself because she was a threat to his power. She had been an awesome witch unfortunately she hadn't stood a chance against the evil that was Lord Voldemort. "He's done now hopefully that will help you rest in peace old friend" said Edger running his pinkie along the photo edge.

Then there was Molly's brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett who had died taking out a group of five Death Eaters. Edger had nothing but the greatest respect for them, Molly had been pregnant with twins when it happened and they were named after their uncles. They had been great laughs those men would have been even greater dads if given the chance. "Dumbledore best be luck you are both gone, for what he has done no doubt you would have skinned him alive" said Edger wryly to the red haired twins in the photo.

When he got to Sirius Black he grimaced, that man had betrayed the Potter's and he hoped he burned in hell. Not only that he had killed his other friend Peter Pettigrew hadn't been the smartest of the bunch but his death had been worse than Benjy blown to pieces.

There we an entire new Order now, much bigger than the one that had existed before Voldemort's downfall. Molly for instance hadn't been a member until her brothers had died. They were disgusting that was for sure, Diggle, Fletcher all sorts of characters including Figg a squib for goodness sake they might as well invite Flitch the caretaker up and be done with it.

"Talking to them again?" asked the feminine voice of his wife from the kitchen smiling sadly at him.

"Sorry love I know it disturbs you" said Edger smiling softly forgetting them and concentrating on the living as much as it hurt to say goodbye to his friends, brothers in arms the people he had trusted to have his back. The people that actually did have his back on more than one occasion.

* * *

Molly went home with Arthur and ended up sitting in her room sobbing her heart out, clutching Ginny in her arms wondering what kind of monster Lupin, Dumbledore and the Dursley's were. She had trusted Dumbledore and Lupin; she couldn't imagine keeping a secret of this magnitude from someone. Sure Lupin and Severus hadn't liked each other at school but to keep the fact Lily was his twin from him was going too far. She had wanted to throttle Lupin and Dumbledore; she hadn't gotten to do either before Arthur was dragging her away.

"Calm down dear, he's in very capable hands" said Arthur softly.

"What if the others don't think so?" asked Molly, she mothered everyone even Severus during Order meetings. He was just too bloody skinny for his own good, and she loved feeding him up, she also sent him biscuits every now and again. She knew how much he loved them, he eyed them every Order meeting and only ate after everyone was occupied. Molly was good at paying attention to something and making them unaware of it, so her children didn't even know how much Molly kept an eye on them. She did the same with Severus, she felt for the poor man and to spy took guts. She didn't care that he had joined the Death Eaters when he was younger, everyone made mistakes. Severus had even warned Fabian and Gideon that Death Eaters were coming after them, a week before it happened. However, her proud brothers had remained out in the open and ended up taking the majority of the Death Eaters that had been there with them.

Arthur had a great amount of respect for Severus, like his wife he knew it took guts to go to meetings and bring back information. One wrong move and it would have all been over, and Severus' life forfeit he had paid the price for a mistake he had made as a young boy. He couldn't imagine learning that the person you loved was actually in fact your sister. He shuddered at the thought of for instance Molly being his sister after years of knowing her, poor Severus must be going through hell.

"Then we will make sure he knows we approve and know he wouldn't hurt him, nobody in the Order can dispute that fact. They all saw how Harry clung to his new dad as if petrified he would leave him" said Arthur sadly hugging his wife comfortingly meanwhile ensuring his daughter didn't get squashed.

"Yes you are correct; I still cannot believe what Lupin did Arthur! He knew and kept it secret! He knew the Dursley's he was at Lily and James' wedding!" snapped Molly, she unfortunately hadn't been. She had gone into labour earlier that day and Arthur wasn't about to leave his wife's side not that she would let him. He hadn't gone anywhere for a second because of the death grip she had on his hand. Poppy had to heal his hand as three of his fingers had been broken.

The stories she had heard about Sirius and James' antics hadn't amused her - they had been Muggles unable to fight back against levitation spells. After what happened she had realized perhaps she should have known Sirius had shown his true colours at the wedding taunting Muggles like that.

"I know I just don't understand it either" sighed Arthur upset he knew just how much Severus had longed for a family and yet Lupin had done the same. Perhaps old grudges were harder to break than he assumed he hadn't agreed with the fact Harry was to be brought up by his Muggle family. No wizarding child should be taken from the wizarding world and dumped into an unfamiliar one. Hell he and Molly would have taken the child in if it had been possible. Unfortunately the Weasley's were related to the Potter's to even have a leg to stand on in Ministry court to gain custody of Harry.

That night Molly didn't indulge Ginny Weasley her much wanted little girl with stories about the glorious wonderful 'boy who lived' she hadn't been able to speak about him never mind tell his story to her daughter. Nights afterwards even with Ginny's begging she never told it, Harry Potter-Snape was a living breathing little boy not a hero she had been wrong to tell it the way she had. Seeing him like that had woken something in her, she knew herself she would be furious if they did that to her little Ronnie. After what he had gone through she just couldn't do it, seeing that heartbreaking smile on his face petting an owl - an owl had blown her away.

This wasn't a story; it was real life a boy had lost his parents to a mad man no matter how desperate and dark the times were. She had gotten lost in all the happiness and made the story up to settle her children at night.

* * *

"Good morning Harry just how long have you been awake?" asked Severus quietly upon seeing him in the living room instead of his bed.

Harry looked up and smiled unsurely he wasn't sure what to make of his daddy's question was he mad or not? He was so hard to read unlike his Uncle Vernon, then again his Uncle had always been angry at him. "I've been a good boy" said Harry looking sad.

"I have no doubt you have been a good boy Harry, how long have you been up?" asked Severus once more concerned about him.

"I don't know" whispered Harry feeling rather fearful.

"I see" said Severus settling down next to Harry and scooping the scared child up in his arms and cuddled him. Letting Harry know he wasn't in trouble for being unable to answer his question, he shouldn't really have asked. He knew as well as everyone else child had no sense of time; he could have been sitting there for minutes or hours.

"Would you like to name your baby owl?" asked Severus, "Blinky!"

"Yes Master Severus?" asked Blinky popping in right away as if he had nothing better to do than serve him.

"Breakfast for two of us please and some milk in a dish and a stopper please" said Severus, he had stoppers but they had been used for potion ingredients. He didn't want to risk anything happening to the small owl so he asked Blinky for one that was used for cooking much safer.

"Mine?" asked Harry his eyes round in astonishment, his darker green eyes with swirling black pieces were more evident than ever.

"Of course" said Severus softly, running his hand soothingly up and down Harry's back.

"I don't know any good names daddy do you?" asked Harry looking imploringly at Severus.

"The woman in the shop had already decided on a name but the owl is young enough to have different one. She named her Hedwig after a saint no doubt would you like for her to keep it?" asked Severus softly.

"Hedwig?" considered the three years old seriously his little forehead wrinkled in consideration. What if his daddy really liked that name and didn't want to change it? He liked it was nice it suited her so he nodded his head and said "I like it" very softly as if expecting to be told that he was to change the name for simply agreeing.

"Then we keep it" said Severus in satisfaction.

Blinky popped in with their food and placed the milk with the stopper on the table causing Hedwig to twitter. Her amber eyes wide she eyed the milk hungrily, she had to wait unfortunately until Severus was finished.

"Can I help daddy?" asked Harry looking excited at the prospect.

"Come here son" said Severus putting down the stopper and lifting Harry up, setting him on his feet beside him. He helped Harry pick up the stopper which was already full off milk, and guided him to the owl's mouth. Telling him softly to squeeze only a little as the baby couldn't handle much at once. Together father and son fed the tiny owl who was giving off appreciative hoots every time he drank down some milk. It caused Harry to giggle and Severus felt nothing but deep satisfaction at hearing it.

"Look daddy he drank it all" said Harry his voice full of childish wonder.

"Indeed she did" corrected Severus "She's been very good hasn't she?"

"Yes" nodded Harry eagerly to emphasise his answer.

"Then we must get her a mouse whenever she can handle them Hm" suggested Severus softly, picking up his son. Harry giggled softly and curled up in Severus' arms feeling so happy he wasn't able to believe it. He couldn't believe how his life was turning out, he had daddy, one that didn't hurt him, he got lots to eat and new things he hadn't tasted before. His daddy had even bought him his very own owl and all the toys he could ever dream of owning.

Then there was a knock on the door, Severus didn't get up just aimed his wand at the door and opened it.

"Hello Severus may we come in?" asked Poppy softy, she had Minerva with her.

"You know you don't need to ask" said Severus smirking softly.

"True but if you wanted the day to yourself and your son we couldn't blame you" said Minerva smartly.

"Indeed and when do you ladies ever take no for an answer?" smirked Severus smartly.

"Very true Severus" said Minerva smugly as she walked into the room sitting down quite comfortably Poppy of course followed her lead. Severus shut the door with a flick of his wand once more.

"I'd say the Order meeting went very well Severus wont you?" said Poppy mischievously.

"Id say so, considering every single one of them was speechless" said Severus amused his eyes darkened then he said "Or at least most of them" thinking of one in particular - Remus Lupin.

"I cannot believe what Remus knew! All this time of course we should have realized. We know Werewolf's sense of smell was ten times stronger than our smell he probably knew in your first year!" said Minerva shaking her head angrily.

"I know" sighed Severus, wondering how different life would have been if Lupin had said something. No doubt Lily probably smelt very similar to him, it almost crippled him last night thinking about the 'what if's' and 'buts'. He didn't understand how Lily could have kept it to herself; she couldn't have been that scared of Tobias Snape she had never met him. Of course he had told her all about him, and he cursed himself for it, maybe Lily would have told him about their relationship if he hadn't.

Even as Severus spoke, he had Harry within his arms at all times, right now he was standing up petting the owl cooing softly. Harry was never loud and boisterous, he preferred to remain silent. If Severus hadn't been aware of Harry's presence he wouldn't have known the child was there he was that quiet.

"Well I certainly won't blame you for hating him now" said Minerva grimly.

"You did before?" sneered Severus despite the sneer his voice was calm as not to alert Harry of his anger.

"I did Remus had nothing to do with the prank Black pulled on you, you know that. The boy wouldn't have willing hurt another soul and made another like him" said Minerva. "Or at least the boy I thought I knew, you think after all those years you could trust someone and that you knew them only for it to fall apart in seconds"

"That might be true but still the hate I have for James is nothing on how I feel about Black. Lupin was beside James now, now he's competing with Black, I cannot decide which I hate the most" said Severus his voice emotionless. Harry knew his last name, he wasn't about to scare him by using it so he with a certain reluctance used James, hopefully Harry couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I'd say Black" said Minerva her lips in a thin line she hadn't realized how hard it was to keep your cool when you were angry. She had to take her hat of to Severus, who had done it even at the Order meeting so he didn't scare Harry.

"I'd have to agree" said Poppy, she had been good friends with Lily and had actually delivered Harry in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. It had been on the stroke of midnight that Harry had come into the world. She had seen Lily and James pale drastically as the implications set in. Dumbledore had told Lily and James as well as Frank and Alice as they had been the only ones pregnant at the time. Frank and Alice had been in the same situation in St. Mungo's.

"I just don't understand why Lily went along with it, I mean she wasn't too fond of Pettigrew or Black" sighed Severus looking extremely agitated "This was her sons life we were talking about…she knew I was her brother why didn't she trust me with the information and as the secret keeper. I'd have died before putting her in danger, even without knowing she was my sister she knew that"

"We shall never have answers to those questions Severus but we know James obviously trusted Black with his wife and son" sighed Poppy looking upset.

"I know I just wish I could speak to her" sighed Severus.

"I know Severus there's so much you want answers too it's just very unfortunate you cannot get them. Do not let those questions get you down, you have a son now and you should just concentrate on that forget all else" said Minerva adamantly.

Severus smirked and nodded, he looked down at his son when he heard him sigh. He picked him up concerned; he could see the lingering of pain in those eyes and sighed sadly himself.

"Are you sore?" asked Severus his voice a little cold showing Harry he wasn't happy.

Harry tried to look down but Severus' fingers caught his chin forcing him to look up. He saw his daddy was disappointed in him and he felt something squirm uncomfortably in his tummy. He wasn't sure what it was but it made his eyes tear up at the thought of his daddy hating him.

"Yes" whispered Harry eventually a sob stuck in his throat. A few tears still tracking down his face. As usual he cried silently, unless he was sleep and having a nightmare.

Severus sighed sadly, wiping away the tears knowing he had caused them made him feel awful. However he had to get though to Harry somehow that he needed to know when he was in pain. He couldn't resort to leaving him alone for any period of time, the only way he could show he was disappointed at this stage was to let Harry see he was disappointed in him.

"Where do you hurt?" asked Severus shaking his head slightly, both woman in his quarters had stayed quiet letting the new father deal with it. He had the experience whereas they didn't so they knew Severus knew what he was doing.

"My back" said Harry painfully smothering a sob, he was used to pain but the disappointment his daddy was displaying hurt somewhere else - his heart.

Severus summoned a potion, holding onto the back of his sons head he softly told him to swallow it. Harry did as he was told, holding his hands out tears in those beautiful emerald eyes. Severus sighed softly, before setting his son against his chest kissing his forehead softly.

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't want to leave Hedwig" whispered Harry painfully.

"Don't do it again and I'll forgive you" said Severus carding his hand through his son's hair.

Harry buried himself in the crook of his daddy's neck as he began to feel sleepy.

"Does he do that a lot still?" asked Poppy softly speaking lower than normal.

"No, he hasn't I didn't think I'd regret getting that blasted owl so soon" said Severus in disappointment.

"All children do that Severus" whispered Minerva softly.

"It's not something I want Harry doing, I want him to trust me to come to me straight away" said Severus adjusting Harry slightly as he was completely asleep sprawled across his chest.

"He will learn you know he will it's going to take time" said Poppy quietly.

"I know" admitted Severus reluctantly.

"Well I'm going to enjoy the rest of my Sunday before we have classes again" said Minerva getting up, Poppy did the same and Severus smiled grimly and nodded at them. Once they were away he spelled his rooms closed and warded again, that done he did indeed take his son to his bedroom after fifteen minutes of holding onto him just for the sake of it.

* * *

Will Sirius Black be guilty of betraying the Potters? killing Peter Pettigrew and those Muggles? will Remus be deranged? will he try and kidnap Harry? work with Sirius Black remus beliving him innocent or even working with him and knowing he wasnt? what do you think of the way i have remus this time? a little to obsessed with James Potter! did you like the fact i mentioned all the old order members and had edgar bones survive this time around? anything youd like to see happen? who will break it to the press that harry's been adopted? so far only the Order fudge and malfoys know! : ) R&R please!


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 19 **

**The World Find's Out**

* * *

It had been a week since the changes had stopped, and Severus was beyond grateful for it. Harry was used to pain and he didn't like complaining much, but thankfully he told Severus when he was sore. Or it would have been the worst mistake he had ever made, thankfully all was well. Harry's eyes had gotten a little darker, but other than that they remained green. He had gotten a little taller, but whether it was the potions Severus had given him and decent meals or the spell they weren't sure.

There was suddenly an urgent knocking on his door, it was once again Sunday and the children would be leaving for Christmas break tomorrow. Ensuring Harry would stay seated eating breakfast he answered his door and found a flustered Minerva standing there with a paper. Seeing her face he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"They know" said Minerva grimly; it shouldn't surprise them after all the shopkeepers at Diagon Alley had seen them many times.

"And how's the reactions?" asked Severus dryly.

"Surprisingly mild, there's a few families coming forward wanting to adopt him, mostly those whom know how you treat your class they have no power in the Ministry and no chance. Minister Fudge made a statement, surprising the hell out of me he's being very diplomatic about it" said Minerva handing the paper over.

**Boy Who Lived Adopted By Severus Snape **

"They do not know Lily was my twin" observed Severus reading the newspaper.

"That information hasn't been released yet; Severus I think you should hand over a copy of the abuse Harry went through. I know it's not ideal but he's only three years old, he won't know by the time he's older it will have blown over. It will give you a positive light against everyone, and they will leave you alone instead of attacking you in the papers" said Minerva quietly.

"I don't know Minerva…that could blow up in my face" said Severus looking constipated, which meant he was worried and conflicted with all the new information he, had received.

"I'd rather that than you attacked and Dumbledore using it as an opportunity to have Harry placed elsewhere. If you tell them now Dumbledore cannot hope to twist it to his own agenda his eyes were twinkling big time" said Minerva cautiously.

"Oh very well, I shall speak to Jordyen this morning" sighed Severus conceding the point.

"Good, we shall accompany you" said Minerva meaning her and Poppy of course. Those two women had become permanent friends and advisers in the short time he had Harry. He was very grateful to them, plus it was good for Harry to have some female influences in his life. His mother despite how much he loved her wasn't a good role model; she was just as meek as Harry was. She had allowed her bastard of a husband beat on her and her son all those years. Part of Severus was still angry with that despite how much he loved his mother.

"I'd appreciate that, I guess my mother will have to be told before Christmas. I shall floo to your rooms before lunch Minerva it's time Harry met his grandmother" sighed Severus grimly.

"Don't worry so much it will go fine, if you want I shall accompany you to Snape Manor" suggested Minerva softly.

"No, its fine there won't be a problem…I hope" said Severus quietly.

"Very well Severus, I shall see you soon" nodded Minerva quietly leaving Severus' quarters shutting the door firmly behind her. Feeling the wards securing his home, since Harry had come they had only gotten stronger and more lethal. Merlin help anyone that tried to force their way into Severus' quarters they wouldn't survive.

"How would you like to see your grandmother?" asked Severus softly, coming back and sitting next to Harry.

Harry's green eyes met his, he knew he could trust his daddy he had proved that over and over again. He was no longer having trouble controlling his magic, not that he had realized he had lost control of it. He had just felt a constant pressure, but always suppressed it because he knew what happened when it was let loose. His Uncle's beatings were always worse when weird things had happened. His daddy was different; when things happened he was actually proud! Proud of all things. Needless to say Harry was no longer afraid of that part of him, and his necklace helped too.

"No floo?" asked Harry his eyes beseeching his daddy's.

Severus sighed softly, Harry for some reason did not like the floo, and now that he was asking for things he always asked for not to floo. It was rather strange, Apparation was probably worse than floo'ing or at least in his experience.

"Ok we will apparate then" replied Severus softly, "Is there anything you want to take with you?"

Harry nodded before climbing from the sofa and going to his room, he grabbed his Black Panther and cloak before coming back out. Severus smiled softly, ruffling Harry's hair and put on his cloak and let Harry decide if he wanted to walk or not. He did, as he clutched as Severus' hand tightly as if he was afraid Severus would pull back.

"Ready to go little one?" asked Severus, he didn't want to see the looks he and Harry were going to get. This wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't deny Harry anything or it would break the fragile trust his son had in him. Especially something as silly as floo'ing his son didn't like it and it was as simple as that.

"Where does grandma live daddy?" asked Harry his head cocked up looking at his dad curiously.

"She lives at Snape Manor" said Severus softly.

"Oh alone?" asked Harry.

"Yes sweet one she lives alone" said Severus hiding his grin. Harry really was getting better and it filled him with glee. A few weeks ago he hadn't wanted to speak unless spoken to so yet another leap in his faith was accomplished.

"Doesn't she get lonely?" asked Harry sadly.

"Sometimes I'm sure she does but she has plenty to do, she likes to brew potions like me" explained Severus softly.

Harry just nodded and silently followed his daddy out of Hogwarts; he didn't notice the stares he was getting. However, Severus did and glared at every single one of them, he didn't want his son unnerved. Once they were out of the school grounds, he picked up his son and apparated him.

Harry looked around his eyes extremely big; this place was huge almost as huge as Hogwarts. The flowers were beautiful, Harry observed as he walked along the path every colour and size was there. He had never seen so many before all in one place, very pretty was all the happy little boy could think. Eventually his legs tired and he began walking slower, his daddy noticed and Harry with a bright smile snuggled into his arms quite content to lie curled in his daddy's arms.

"Hello son, long time no see. Care to tell me why I found out about this…disgrace in the newspaper?" asked Eileen looking very cross indeed.

Severus quickly put a silencing charm around Harry, his mother wasn't in a good mood and he had a feeling he wouldn't be in a few minutes either. He sighed before creating a travel cot similar to Narcissa's and put Harry into it. He looked warily at his father but got an encouraging nod from him. Trusting that everything would be alright he turned his attention to his beloved panther.

"Is that your feelings or the feelings father beat into you?" demanded Severus scowling darkly at his mother.

"He's a half blood Severus! His mother is a Muggle born I know she was your friend but you have tarnished the family name" said Eileen sharply.

"I never took you for one to live up to the pureblood crap everyone sprouted mother" said Severus his lip curling in distaste. His mother was going too far, he decided there and then that Harry wouldn't have much to do with her.

"It doesn't matter whether I do or not" said Eileen adamantly.

"No? So you have no problem with Harry being your grandson?" asked Severus smoothly arching an eyebrow in question.

"He may be the boy who lived Severus, but he's first and foremost a half blood" sighed Eileen she hadn't even looked at the child or she would have realized something.

"Again I ask if that's you or father's conditioned part of your brain speaking?" asked Severus dryly. He couldn't believe how stupid his mother was being, she had never spoken like this before. She didn't believe twins shared magical cores yet she was condemning him for adopting a child. Whether she knew or not that Harry was her biological grandson didn't matter.

Eileen sighed sadly shaking her head unable to believe what her son had done. The Prince and Snape lines combined were as pure as you could come, had more money than the Black's Potter's even the Malfoy lines. No Prince or Snape had broken contact with their families and married Muggles or Muggle born's.

"I thought you didn't believe in the pureblood mania? You certainly didn't care about the magical core sharing twin belief" sighed Severus sadly, more sad for the fact that Harry wouldn't really get to know his grandmother. At least he had Poppy and Minerva, they were better role models for Harry anyway, and that fact was becoming more and more apparent.

"That's an old wives tale but the Snape and Prince lines are as pure as you can get! There aren't many left, even the Black's and now Potter's aren't pure anymore" said Eileen.

"I'm not listening to this" said Severus aggravated, he picked up Harry and ensured the panther was securely in his arms before he began walking out of the room. Just as he got to the door he turned around and spat the words out bitterly.

"Lily Evan's was your daughter; Harry is your grandson the Potter line is still as pure as they come. Harry's not just my adopted son but also my nephew" Severus spat at his mother bitterness clear as day in his voice. He smirked nastily at his mother's stunned look before leaving not even listening to her when she began shouting his name.

Once he landed on Hogwarts grounds he took off the silencing spell and stalked to the Hospital wing. Once there he floo'ed Minerva and she quickly came through confused by Severus' concealed anger. Things must have not gone well at Snape manor but from what he knew Eileen was meek enough.

"What happened?" asked Minerva confused.

"Here you go Harry" said Poppy giving Harry a chocolate lolly. Harry looked at Severus for permission, when he nodded Harry smiled softly and accepted it. He didn't get treats often, but he loved when he did.

"My mother is a bloody idiot" said Severus very quietly.

"What happened?" repeated the cat animagus frowning.

"She disapproved of my choice to adopt Harry" said Severus grimacing in disgust at the thought of his mother's words.

"Why?" cried Minerva shocked.

"I'd like to know that as well" said Poppy, the fact someone disapproved of having 'the boy who lived' in their family was shocking in itself. Minerva, Poppy nor Severus cared for Harry's title but most others did.

"Because he was a half blood" sneered Severus, the irony was almost enough to make him want to laugh. He was too furious to really appreciate the irony of it right now, no doubt his mother was floo'ing his quarters. She wouldn't get an answer even if he was there he wasn't happy with her.

"But he's not" replied Poppy "Didn't you tell her…"

"I was about to then she began going on about how I had disgraced the family name" said Severus shaking his head in exasperation.

"I thought she didn't believe in all that pureblood stupidness?" frowned Minerva.

"I was under the same impression" agreed Severus.

"So what's happening now?" asked Poppy.

"Nothing I told her as I left, that Lily was her son and that the Potter line was probably now purer than ours" smirked Severus, his mothers expression bringing an amused glint to his eyes.

"That was evil Severus" said Minerva her lips twitching in amusement.

"She brought it on herself" said Severus honestly.

"Indeed she did" said Poppy looking angry on Harry and Severus' behalf.

"Well then shall we go to the Prophet station, have it out for the dinner edition?" asked Minerva.

"I'll blame you if this comes back to bite me in the arse" said Severus grimly.

"I'll shoulder the blame than have Harry hate you" said Minerva agreeably her own face grim. They needed to do this before the public went against him, goodness knows what they would or could do to him. Harry might even get hurt in the cross fire, it was much safer to appeal to the public's hearts. It wasn't just the public but Dumbledore she was worried about, and who would have thought they would see the day Minerva would be worried about Dumbledore, in regards of what nasty thing he may do.

It didn't take long to get to the Prophet station, Jordyen looked sick to the stomach at the new information she learned in ten minutes. She asked questions and wrote a lot down as she went, giving Harry soft pitying glances every now and again. She couldn't believe what she had learned today, she couldn't believe the boy who had killed You-Know-Who was beaten by a Muggle. Even worse that Dumbledore had sent him there, she was going to get a lot of Prophet Sales today that was for sure.

"Well at least you didn't ask Skeeter's to do it" said Minerva as they walked back.

"Pft, I wouldn't do such a thing she's a compulsive liar" snorted Severus in distain.

"Hopefully she wont do what Skeeter's does" said Poppy.

"Everything I've read from her is truth hence why I chose her" said Severus smoothly.

"True" said Minerva nodding curtly.

"How do you think Albus will take the next edition of the paper?" asked Poppy smiling in grim satisfaction.

"No doubt he will be shocked, he won't be very popular afterwards" said Minerva.

"He will be despised by everyone, he left a hero with Muggles against everyone's protests and it's finally came back to haunt him" said Severus.

"I warned him not too I had followed them around all day but he disregarded up. I wish I had done more now but there's nothing to be done about it" sighed Minerva, she would always hold the guilt for letting Dumbledore talk her into it.

"There was nothing you could have done any more than any of us" said Severus bluntly.

"It doesn't feel that way, whenever I see the child I feel so guilty" said Minerva her blue eyes showing just how much guilt she carried needlessly.

"I think you should put Harry down for a nap" said Poppy as they got to the gates of Hogwarts.

"He's already been asleep for half an hour, he will wake up in an hour" said Severus he knew how long Harry slept in the afternoon by now.

"I shall see you at dinner Severus" said Minerva.

"I shall be joining you" said Poppy smiling softly, excitement in her eyes and it caused a bounce in her step. Poppy didn't always come to the great hall for dinner, she wasn't a teacher or head of house so it wasn't required. Most of the time she just had it in her office, especially if she had a patient.

* * *

Will Severus forgive his mother? will they make up? or would you rather Harry not know his grandmother? will Dumbledore leave severus alone now? or will he try even more to get Harry out of Severus' influence? will Fudge really be on severus' side? will the newspaper report the truth or twist it to seem like Severus did the abuse? R&R please


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 20 **

**He Knows, He's Escaped, He's Coming **

* * *

The world now knew about Harrison Snape aka Harry Potter being abused; the reporter had done her due and told the story just as it had been described. Harry had no idea what had happened either and Severus was still ignoring fire calls from his mother, he was extremely furious with her. She would never get to know Harry not for her deplorable actions he was glad he hadn't come right out and told her now. Harry didn't need someone like her in his life; he didn't want Harry growing up with the same prejudice that had been bred into him. It's what had caused him to join the Death Eaters in the first place and he wanted to avoid that for Harry. Not that he would ever be able to join the Death Eaters but when Harry was older he would need all the help he could get. Voldemort wasn't gone for good that much he knew, or the mark would have disappeared that horrific Halloween night.

Dumbledore had been very quiet and shocked with the backlash he had received. People he didn't even know were sending him howlers and letters in general just being nasty. He had opened many letters with undetected pranks and suffered from it, such as nettle rash in a very manly place. Swollen lips, mouth, tongue and glands in the neck his clothes turned black and flashed bringer of death on them. No one made any effort to help him, not even Poppy helped him she loved Harry like her own.

"Daddy why are people being nasty to white beard?" asked Harry softly, after watching the old man disappear through the teacher's entrance. It was a very old staircase which conveniently led to the Headmaster's office, McGonagall's office and another door led to the Dungeon's no one could use it bar him.

"Because of the horrible nasty thing he did" said Severus; he had yet to tell Harry about who left him at the Dursley's. It looked like the matter could no longer be avoided because he wasn't about to stick up for Albus Dumbledore.

"What did he do?" asked Harry his solemn eyes meeting his daddy's.

"He left you with the Dursley's and lied about it" explained Severus softly. It was the first time he had taken Harry to the great hall, and so far he was doing fantastically until he caught sight of a very black and red Dumbledore that was. Boils had appeared all over him; no doubt he would go to Severus' potions cabinet to get the cure.

Harry gasped his dark green eyes widening fearfully, Severus could have hit himself maybe it would have been better to wait. Harry got out of his seat and demanded to be picked up by his daddy obviously scared. Severus lifted him up and cuddled him into his side, ignoring the shocked gasps running around the hall. It had probably dawned on them for the first time that this was Harry Potter this was the abused boy the papers were talking about. Some of the upper years had probably already guessed but for the lower years they were slower on the uptake.

"You won't let him will you daddy?" whispered Harry tightening his hold on his dad trusting him. He never thought he could ever trust anyone, but he did trust his daddy he had made him all better and kept him safe. Let him sleep in a bed and gave him lots of toys and let him do things he wanted to do. No one in his life had ever been like that for him and he loved it, he never wanted it to end.

"No" said Severus adamantly. "Nothing he can do will remove you from me your mummy made sure of that" a smug tone entering his voice for the first time since Harry had been brought to him.

"Uh-huh" murmured Harry sniffing the smell of his daddy, his safe smell the best smell in the whole wide world. His daddy smelt of that potions cupboard, only less musty, and he loved it, it was his favourite smell in the whole wide world.

"Do you think you can eat more breakfast son?" asked Severus softly, rubbing his son's head soothingly. It was very addictive and he just couldn't stop himself doing it, his heart clenched in love every time Harry curled into his hand desperate for affection.

"Can I stay here?" bargained Harry his beautiful angelic face looking hopefully at his daddy.

"Very well" conceded Severus softly, he was finished anyway; he switched the plates around and let Harry eat in his lap. He picked up his mug of coffee and began drinking it watching Harry eat his breakfast his free hand rubbing soothing circles around his back.

His good mood was about to vanish like a boat in the Bermuda Triangle.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN PRISON **

**Sirius Black has been found to have escaped Azkaban prison sometime in the last twenty four hours. They do not know as of yet just how he managed to escape Azkaban Prison or get around the Dementors. All that was in Sirius' Black's cell was one paper, from two days ago declaring Harry Potter (the little boy he betrayed) adopted by Severus Snape.**

**Where he is going no one can fathom but we could make an educated guess that he might be heading for Harry Potter. Below is a picture of the wanted criminal Sirius Orion Black, if seen you must contact the Auror's do not try and apprehend him he's extremely dangerous.**

**He was imprisoned for the betrayal of James, Lily and Harry Potter (now Snape) and leading You-Know-Who to them resulting in their death. Not only that but for murdering Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles. No one has ever escaped Azkaban Prison so once again do not try and apprehend him he's violent, crazy and extremely dangerous. No one knows just how bad the Dementors will have affected the Death Eater Sirius Black during his time in Azkaban.**

**For more information turn to page 3**

**For pictures of Sirius Black turn to page 4**

**For more information about Harry (Potter) Snape turn to page 5**

"Severus!" whispered Minerva her eyes full of worry and her lips drawn in a line fury written all over her face.

"He will be fine, he cannot get into my quarters and that is where Harry will remain until he get's captured" said Severus his onyx eyes blazing with homicidal fury. Sirius Black was the reason his sister was no longer in this world, not able to tell him herself about their relationship. Not able to bring her son up, his nephew wouldn't have been abused if it wasn't for that maniac. If he got his hands on him then Merlin help him, he wouldn't leave enough for the Auror's to scoop up.

"What's captured daddy?" frowned Harry his small forehead wrinkled in confusion. Trying to keep up with what his daddy and Aunt Mini were talking about, everyone else seemed affected too. He might only be three but he knew something was wrong; it had gone really quiet all of a sudden. Not only that they were looking at him now with sad eyes and he didn't like it. It made him think Severus was going to send him back to the Dursley's or how he imaged someone that cared sending him back there.

"A bad man but you don't have to worry little one" said Severus solemnly.

"Why is everyone looking funny then?" asked Harry his green eyes glancing at his daddy's black ones. If one looked close enough you would see onyx bits swirling around in Harry's green orbs. Severus was close enough to see them, he glared at the students angrily and suddenly the Great Hall turned to normal level and suddenly they were gossiping about the latest prophet news.

"Because the bad man escaped somewhere that's supposed to be inescapable" explained Severus as best he could to a three year old. It was obvious Harry didn't understand, his eyes had gone blank too much information to process and unable to.

"Its fine son, no one will hurt you I promise" said Severus instead hugging his son to him feeling worry despite himself. He was a very capable dueller and he would kill Black if he tried to hurt one hair on Harry's head. However, to escape Azkaban Prison that was another thing altogether really he hadn't been able to and he had tried during his stay. The knowledge that Dumbledore was coming with him hadn't mattered, he had been going insane.

"'Kay Daddy" murmured Harry, settling himself against his daddy quite comfortably.

"How's he been?" asked Poppy quietly.

"Rather well" said Severus smoothly.

"Does he need to take more potions? To help his height with his true body do you think?" asked Poppy more to Filius than Severus really.

"The potion does affect Harry's true appearance so he might need the nutrition potions for his new self" nodded Filius thoughtfully.

Poppy quickly did a diagnostic charm; Severus silently hoped that it wasn't the case. Harry had just stopped taking the potion, and he had seemed thankful for it but needs a must. If he needed it Severus would make sure he took it, he loved him enough to force him if needed be.

"Hm…he's fine everything is in very good order" said Poppy nodding her head approvingly.

"I'm going to get him to our quarters, I shall see you later ladies and gentlemen" nodded Severus curtly to the staff of Hogwarts. Most of the others always asked how Harry was and Severus was mostly civil about it. He knew he needed everyone's help to keep Harry safe and if it meant being at least nice to them then so be it he would do it.

Finally they were snug and safe in their quarters, Harry was playing in the middle of the room with his children's cauldron. Adding imaginary pieces of ingredients, and stirring it with an invisible stirrer. He had a children's baby book open at a page as he concentrated on the task in front of him. His tongue peeking out between his lips showing just how much concentration was going on with this little boy's task.

"What are you making Harry?" asked Severus interestedly.

"Potion" said Harry softly not even looking up.

"And what kind of Potion?" asked Severus mildly.

"Nutriioon potion" murmured Harry trying and failing to say it right it was a long word no matter how advanced Harry was at speaking it didn't help.

"I see" said Severus softly, suddenly a dining was heard and Severus sighed checking the floo to see who it was. He was surprised to find it Lucius Malfoy and not his mother, who he had feared had run out of floo powder with the amount of times she had called over the past few days.

"Hello Lucius how are you?" asked Severus assuming Lucius wanted to speak about today's paper he put a silencing potion around them stopping Harry hearing. It was obvious Harry was picking up things as evident from the Great Hall and Harry wasn't a silly child.

"I'm assuming you saw the paper too" said Lucius.

"Indeed" said Severus smoothly.

"Severus…I do not think Black was capable of betraying Potter…our lor…HE had a new spy that much I know. He was an animagus and from what I could gather something small like a rat or mouse or something similar something good at staying in the shadows and getting useful information" sighed Lucius eventually.

"And?" frowned Severus in confusion.

"Well you told me the Marauders had names didn't you? Padfoot, Wormtail…Prongs and Moony?" frowned Lucius trying to remember them.

"Indeed I did" said Severus grimacing in distaste.

"Moony I'm assuming is Lupin" sneered Lucius in disgust.

"Yes, Prongs was Potter and it was a stag I still don't see the relevance" muttered Severus.

"Who were the other two?" asked Lucius, he had only been there for one year and it was before the Quartet had come together and formed themselves as the Marauders.

"Padfoot was Black" grimaced Severus feeling confused with where Lucius was going with this.

"Wormtail was Pettigrew…the animagus we know was close to the Potter's, the spy in HIS circle…Black goes after Pettigrew it just makes sense. Black doesn't even have the dark mark and he marked his spy I was there for it I just never saw the spy's face. You know what he was like for hiding people's identities." explained Lucius.

"He still murdered Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles he's probably insane and most definitely on his way here to kill me for having his 'godson'" sneered Severus honestly.

"Well yeah I suppose" conceded Lucius "Ever since I read the paper and saw his picture it's really been bothering me"

"Me as well for completely different reasons" said Severus bluntly.

"Have you forgiven your mother yet?" asked Lucius.

"No I'm not speaking to her yet" said Severus bluntly.

"You have to at some point you know, you can't keep ignoring her or she will come to Hogwarts" Lucius felt the need to point out.

"No she won't plus only a few people know where my quarters are, Minerva, Filius, Poppy and Dumbledore all of whom know better than to divulge that information" smirked Severus looking quite proud of himself.

"She is Harry's grandmother, do you know how much I wish my mother and father were here? They would be so proud of Draco, and I wish Draco had gotten to know them also" said Lucius sadly.

"Bet you don't wish Narcissa's parents were still here" smirked Severus amusement glinting in his eyes.

"On that we both agree" smirked Lucius.

"Harry already knows something is happening, he's not stupid so I don't want to spend too long here…do you want to say hello to him?" asked Severus smoothly cutting of their conversation.

"Sure" smiled Lucius genuinely.

"Hello Harry" said Lucius speaking a little louder once he noticed Severus nodding after flicking his wand around the area taking down the silencing charms.

"Hi" smiled Harry shyly he was still getting used to the Malfoy's he didn't see them as often as Poppy and Minerva or even Filius.

"How are you today?" asked Lucius kindly.

"Okay" smiled Harry "I'm making a potion"

"Really? You get more like your father every day" said Lucius sounding as though he was stopping himself from laughing.

Harry just beamed obviously taking it as a complement.

"Watch your tongue Lucius, Draco is just like you in every way as well" smirked Severus in amusement.

"Indeed well my legs are getting particularly stiff so I bid you adieu" said Lucius grimacing he always meant to get a cushion for it but they never did at the end of the day.

"Take care Lucius" smirked Severus.

"Bye" whispered Harry quietly waving at Lucius as his head disappeared from view.

* * *

Will I have Sirius the good one? Innocent or guilty is the question? know something is seriously wrong with Remus? have him know but silenced by Remus? will he be alright with the fact Severus is harry's new father? is there another reason why sirius black escaped? perhaps arthur awarded a holiday early and tkaing his entire family to egypt and in the paper about it? and he already seen the rat? or worried that remus might try something? will remus be obsesssed with harry and james? will sirius just be trying to protect his godson from a man thats mentally ill? R&R please


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 21 **

**Sirius Black **

* * *

The Auror didn't have his wand, nor could he open the door so the best he could do was throw a paper at Sirius Black in silent disgust. Sirius Black was probably the most known man in Azkaban prison. Then again it might be because he had betrayed the Potters, which had then led to Voldemort's downfall. The Auror's weren't allowed to use wands in Azkaban, just in case any inmate got the wand, or in case the inmate's were cursed. Despite the terrible conditions they lived in, Auror's weren't allowed to curse them. They got them back at the boat, when they are on their way off the island. The Auror in fact making sure all the wards were intact and the prisoners/inmates were all still alive. If they were he would record it, then the Dementors would bury them in the sad little Azkaban cemetery full of dead wizards and Witches. One of them was ironically enough Albus Dumbledore's father, not many people remembered _him _being there.

Sirius Black was used to such treatments; the first thing he did as soon as he was done faking comatose state was grab the paper. He wanted to see what date it was, how long he had been there. Harry was three years old, it was November now and in eight months he would be four years old. He had been rotting in this hell hole for two years now almost three. It left him panting in fury; he knew his anger always got the better of him. If only he had gone to Dumbledore and explained…anything stayed with Harry instead of buggering off to find Pettigrew.

His mind went blank when he saw the headlines, so Snape Senior was dead and Severus Snape had found out. Oh he knew, he had known since Lily had pulled him aside and explained everything. She had been going under the Fidelus Charm, even at that she had been worried something would happen. No one had paid her the slightest bit of attention. If she had survived Sirius wouldn't have doubted her gut again. She had told him everything, about Severus being a spy, warning them, him being her brother. Swearing a vow to tell Snape should anything happen to them; even dead Lily had wanted Severus to know. He had expected to get that chance; after all surely Snape would show up at _his _trial. Even if it was to get the last laugh, or better yet revenge. Sirius Black wasn't stupid he knew Severus had loved Lily; he winced at the thought though. Snape must be going through hell; finding out the woman he loved was in fact his twin sister.

That wasn't what was worrying him though; it was Remus that worried him. James had told him about Remus' strange obsession with him. It had begun a year before they died, three months after Harry was born. James felt awfully uncomfortable around Remus after that. Not only that he had seen Remus looking at Harry, in a way he had found uncomfortable. At the time he had chalked it up to Harry being his 'cub' or something. It had been a trying time, it didn't help they suspected Remus of being the spy. Now in Azkaban he ended up thinking more disturbing things than Remus possibly being a spy. If Snape thought he, Sirius Black, was the one who hated him most, then he had it wrong. Remus loathed Snape more than anything else in the world. He didn't know if it was because of the prank he played, something along the lines of his prey getting away from him or something like that.

He had to warn Snape - then he would go quietly again, Remus if he was what Sirius suspected couldn't be allowed anywhere near Harry. He didn't like to think he was right but rather safe than sorry - Harry was his godson after all. The wait was maddening; he curled around in the corner in his animagus form. Padfoot had to wait an entire day, his body shaking with the need to do something- anything. Being stuck in a three foot by three foot cell he wasn't able to work of his pent up worry or frustration. His mind came up with more damning and worrisome images of Remus kidnapping Harry. Or Harry ending up a werewolf because of Remus' reckless actions, and the Dementors weren't helping any.

It was the next day at dinner time before Padfoot could slip past the Dementors unnoticed. They couldn't sense him very well in his dog form; it dulled the affects the Dementors caused. He had found that out earlier on in his stay in Azkaban, he wondered sometimes why there weren't any anti animagus spells on his cell though. Remus mustn't have told Dumbledore, or if he had Dumbledore hadn't told t he Ministry of Magic.

For the past two years nearly three all he had been thinking about was Harry. Where he was, who he was with and how he was. It killed him knowing everyone though he was responsible for Lily and James' death. It killed him even more knowing his godson probably thought him a Death Eater too. He was too young for any of that but give it time he would know. Especially living with Severus Snape, if anything Sirius Black knew Snape ALWAYS told the truth. Even if it made someone upset, hurt angry or whatever emotion to the question asked. He always wondered if Lily would have been like Severus if they had been brought up together. He shuddered at the thought Lily had always been pure, fun, loving and caring. Snape was the opposite unless he liked you; he would have moved the world for Lily.

Snape had just gotten custody of Harry so he had to have been somewhere else. Maybe he had been with the Longbottom's but he couldn't see them giving Harry up without a fight. Snape his maternal uncle or not Alice had been like a sister to Lily in those later years. More so than her own adoptive sister, Petunia stuck up bitch that she was. He hated her, and that awful fat husband of hers - Vermouth or something his name was. They had been at Lily and James' wedding, Lily had been very sad that day thinking back he understood why. She hadn't been able to invite her brother, her real biological family. Sirius silently wondered if the other Snape was alive, the mother.

He shook himself out of his musings, as he sniffed everywhere he went, trying to find a way out of Azkaban. It took him a good while, he was panting harshly by the time he had gotten out of the stronghold called Azkaban prison. He looked at the water in dread, his blue eyes showed exhaustion. Whining lowly Padfoot gathered all his courage and leapt into the water.

For hours Padfoot doggie paddled trying to find the mainland, his entire body taut with exhaustion. He hadn't eaten anything and he regretted that now, maybe he would have felt a little stronger if that had been the case. A picture of his godson floated through his mind; with strong paddles he finally two hours later, found the main land. He couldn't stop though, he had to find somewhere to hide because the Dementors would soon realize and so would the Ministry. The grim like dog, whose four legs were shaking every step he took, found a small underground chamber hidden mostly from view. Sliding in wasn't a chore, he was skinny enough he looked like a stray dog. He practically fell in a heap once the area was secure and promptly allowed himself to fall unconscious.

* * *

Padfoot blinked wondering where he was, this wasn't his cell what had happened. Suddenly everything came back to him in startling clarity; he sat up his four legs planted firmly on the ground. He wondered how long he had been unconscious because he felt better than ever. He was starving though, before he found his godson he would need to eat or keep blacking out. Unfortunately for him, there weren't houses around for miles. He did find a big apple tree; he took a great risk in turning back into human form to get them from the tree. He didn't want bashed and bruised ones thank you very much. Nor did he want ones with caterpillars crawling through them; he had enough crap in Azkaban. He bit his black/yellow teeth into the cooking apple savoring the taste. He hadn't had anything like this in years, it didn't take him long to devour the green fruit. He had five more before regretfully turning back into Padfoot and running.

He only said one sentenced before he transformed "I'm coming Harry, I'm coming"

* * *

"What are you going to do?" asked Remus staring at Dumbledore, not letting his fury show. He hated Dumbledore with every iota of his being; he loathed no one other than Snape like that. He despised the fact Dumbledore had denied him access but Snape was allowed to adopt him. He loathed the fact Snape knew the truth he had tried so hard to ensure it never came to light. It had been his goal in life since he was eleven years old.

"Well there is nothing I can do…not without ending up in front of the Wizengamont on charges. I doubt very much I would remain Headmaster or even the Head of the Wizengamont" sighed Dumbledore. Yes he had placed Harry there; they didn't know that he knew how he would be treated. Which in his opinion was a very good thing, he shuddered to think of the reaction that would cause. He hadn't realized they would be quite so … brutal not to a one year old baby. He had seen the files, the files which were now in the public domain. Snape had given them to the newspapers, something he hadn't seen coming a mile away. Then again Snape was a Slytherin, Slytherin to the very core. He was as Slytherin as Lily had been Gryffindor; the fiery woman who had died for her son couldn't have possibly been more Gryffindor.

"You never did answer my question…why didn't you let me see him?" asked Remus his amber eyes flashing angrily.

"I wanted him to grow up away from everything; he had just lost his parents and godfather. It would have been easier for the child to grow up away from the Wizarding world. Plus it wouldn't have helped you or him when he realized magic was real - he would have wanted to live with you. The Dursley's couldn't have handled that, Petunia had already lost Lily. It was also part of the agreement that they would take Harry in as long as no other Wizard or Witch came near them" sighed Dumbledore sadly.

"Did you know how bad he would be hurt?" asked Remus quietly.

"Goodness no, I knew they weren't overly fond of Wizards but Lily was her sister! I thought she would love him…even if it took her a few years to realize that. I had no idea they would hurt the poor child, I'm glad it came to light just not happy to have lost Severus as a spy. You never do know when Voldemort might come back again, as you know he's not gone for good" cried Dumbledore sharply, startling some of the portraits on the walls. The only Black/Slytherin Headmaster, Phineas Nigellus Black just sneered from his portrait.

"Me too" sighed Remus him and his inner wolf calming down.

The only reason Remus was there was because he had been called in, he knew why he had been reading the paper. He was now even more worried about Harry than before, he had to get him away from Black and Snape quickly. He would spend his life on the run if needed be, but Harry would be worth it.

"Have you read the newspapers?" asked Dumbledore gravely getting off the subject of Harry Potter. He refused to call him anything other than his name, Snape had no right adopting him or even accepting the adoption. One way or another he would find a way to remove him from Snape's influence. There was no way he wanted a Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts as a Slytherin. He was a hero and should act as such, be in Gryffindor and follow his parents examples.

"Yes" sighed Remus and he was right again. Dumbledore did only bring him up here to talk to him about his ex- best friend Sirius Black.

"Where do you think he will go?" asked Dumbledore patiently.

"After Harry finish You-Know-Who's work" grimaced Remus at the thought of Harry dying. He was just glad he had some of James' blood he could do the ritual that would turn Harry back into James. Only this one was slightly dark and permanent but he couldn't care less. It would be worth it he convinced himself, even if it hurt - Harry would look like his father. He didn't want to go on the run with a Snape look alike, James shouldn't have married Lily he always thought that.

"I thought so too, we will need to keep an extra eye out" sighed Dumbledore.

Remus was about to tell Dumbledore about 'Padfoot' but he couldn't. The damnable words wouldn't come out. As much as he hated Dumbledore at the moment, he didn't like the thought of Dumbledore being disappointed in him. He would be for keeping it a secret for so long, plus he would want to know why he was. He would never tell Dumbledore he had broken his trust and let Black, James and Pettigrew romp with him on the full moon. Pettigrew's animagus form was disgusting, as was Black's James' though had been magnificent. So beautiful unlike him, he was a monster but he still had loved him. Just like he would love Harry, Harry wouldn't need anyone else other than him.

"No problem" said Remus gravely.

* * *

Severus had taken Harry to his bed that night, he wasn't sure but something had shaken Harry very badly. He kept mumbling about snakes, a forest, eyes and the colour RED for some insane reason. It had taken him half an hour to calm Harry down enough for him to even think about settling for the night. An hour later he was lying there with his three year old son wrapped around him. His breathing finally evened out, it didn't stop Severus from running his hands through Harry's hair and small back.

It was the first time Harry had, had a normal nightmare. It wasn't about the Dursley's or getting sent back, it was a nice change. If only he had realized what Harry had truly dreamt about he would have went utterly insane.

Miles away Lord Voldemort had just possessed a snake in an Albanian Forest at the other side of the world - where he had stayed since Harry Potter had almost killed him years ago.

Killing Voldemort should have been a happy time, but it had set a chain reaction of sadness and hurt to quite a few people. Severus, loosing Lily, Harry, going to the Dursley's. Sirius Black, falsely imprisioned, Lord Voldemort, in never ending agony posessing things to survive. Peter Pettigrew, living as a rat, Remus Lupin, had lost his James. The list went on showing that it hadn't truly been a glorious occasion as people assumed, the unaffected people can cheer and laugh, it's just a shame they didn't think about others for a change. The wizards and witches of the wizarding UK had always been cowards, rather sit at home and hope for the best than get off their arse and help defeat Voldemort. It had taken the sarcifice of one woman, a special red headed woman to end the war, ensuring the survival of her only son Harry James Potter. Only to be spat on as Dumbledore sent Harry to hell for two years, things could have been so much more difficult, horrifc and different if Dumbledore had managed to keep it a secret. However, unable to predict the future no one was certain what could happen, and everyone would have to live with their guilt, the damage done and the damage that could occur in the future if they didn't buck up their ideas.

* * *

What did you think? Will Sirius Manage to get to Harry before Remus tries anything? getting between his ex-best friend and Harry? Is that what Severus Snape will see? Will Sirius be killed by Remus? who's desperate to keep his secret and Harry to himself? Sorry for those Lupin fans out there! I've always got Remus as the good guy hardly any of Sirius as a good guy. Mostly because they were all bullying arseholes who never grew up but thats for another story :) or will Remus be sentenced to St. Mungo's the secure ward? have his own dungeon to change into his wolf form every month? will sirius and Severus be able to put aside their bitterness for the sake of Harry? will harry get to know sirius? will harry end up going to sirius new home while severus taught? instead of going with minerva filius Poppy or a house elf? or only just a few days a week? will Dumbledore try again? would you like to see him killed earlier on in the story? or watch as dumbledore ruthlessly attemps to control harry or use him? *stone* heck heck hem *(cant do that wihtout being reminded of umbridge in real life how sad is that? LMAO)* R&R PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 22 **

**Harry Disappears From Under His Father's Nose**

* * *

It had been a tense week since Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. For once Dumbledore wasn't plotting on getting Harry away from Severus, but keeping him safe from the man responsible for his parent's deaths. Harry hadn't been out of his father's sight at all. Harry was sitting at his father's desk during potions; he didn't even trust the Professors to keep Harry safe. Harry didn't mind actually, he loved spending all his time with his dad. Although it was getting boring, he couldn't hear what his dad said during those times. Severus had erected a silencing spell, so his reputation wouldn't be shot to hell. He didn't want to scare Harry; never in a million years would he willingly do so.

Despite how tense things were Severus was pretty confident that Black could never harm Harry. Severus was a good dueller; it wasn't arrogance or belief in his own powers that made him think that it had been proven time and time again. He could take Black on no problem, especially considering he didn't have a wand. He wasn't stupid enough to think the bastard didn't have a chance though. He had gotten out of Azkaban when it was said to be impossible after all.

He knew Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to Harry as well, despite his attempts to get Harry returned to the Dursley's. Minerva, Filius and Poppy would also stop anything happening they loved Harry. Which was why he had written a will if anything should happen to him. He had also told the Goblins to ensure it was read the day he died so Harry didn't have to stay with a Ministry appointed official until the will was read.

* * *

Once Remus knew Dumbledore's office would be empty, he walked up the stairs. Muttered the password to get in, he would have rather floo'ed in but the wards would have alerted him to the fact someone was in his office. Thankfully he hadn't warded his door, something he really should do. Dumbledore wasn't too difficult to figure out; it was always sweets he chose.

It didn't take him long to find the invisibility cloak, it had James' scent all over it. He grabbed it covered himself with it and began his quick walk down to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He just hoped Snape was there, he didn't want to go down to the Dungeon's Snape was just too damn sneaky and suspicious. He would have wards up all over the place, and he would be found out - invisibility cloak or not. It was a good thing he had seen James giving it to Dumbledore.

He sighed in relief when he saw the doors of the Great Hall were open, sneaking in he walked down towards the Slytherin table. He poked one of the seventh years harshly in the side. The seventh year snarled at the sixth year sitting next to him, the boy jumped in alarm. Confused as to why the boy was snarling at him, Remus waited until the boy was occupied again and poked him once more. It didn't take long for an all out brawl to start between those two boys.

Remus swept past them, right in the corner because at that minute Severus and a few teachers were running towards the fighting students. Severus had to go, as they were his students that were fighting. Remus knew he only had a few seconds to act, scooping the eating child into his arms; he held his hand over Harry's mouth and practically bolted for the doors. It would only be a matter of minutes before Dumbledore had the hall on lock down. He held on tightly to the wiggling boy, with his strength he was actually hurting the child.

Silent tears coursed down Harry's face, he wanted his daddy he didn't like this man at all. He was hurting him; he wasn't used to hurting anymore, not since his daddy had made him better. His bones weren't strong, nowhere near as strong as children his age were anyway. A lot of his bones had to be re-grown when he came here, which means they were still delicate despite how long he had been there for. He continued fighting at the strange man; he had seen him before at the meeting. He remembered him not looking very happy, like Vernon some times.

"LET GO!" screeched Harry, his demand muffled by his captor's hand.

"Hush" demanded Remus; he had to get out of Hogwarts before it went on lock down. He had just got to the doors when the doors banged shut, locking them in. swearing harshly he ran for the secret passageway. It was his only hope, he was thankful right now that he had been a Marauder or he would have been stuck.

He got through the passage and walked for ages, finally he was out of the school and into the Shrieking Shack. Nobody would look here for them; he put the three year old boy in the play pen he had created earlier. He had a potion to work on, before they left England all together. He would keep James' son safe from Severus Snape and Sirius Black.

"I want my daddy!" cried Harry getting afraid now, he didn't like where he was it looked awful worse than his cupboard had been. There were big scratches everywhere; doors were blown off its hinges. Big massive cobwebs in every corner and probably lots of ants and spiders too. He didn't like spiders, he loathed them in fact after seeing so many in his cupboard he wasn't afraid of them just didn't like them.

"Hush he's not your father." snapped Remus a twisted grimace crossing his features. He would get the boy out of that habit, James Potter was the boy's father and he would soon forget about Snivellus Snape.

Harry was confused, why was this man saying his daddy wasn't his dad? What was he doing and why? He had seen his daddy brewing potions. He looked once more around the room and didn't even realize tears were running down his face. Where was his daddy and why wasn't he coming? Had he finally realized Harry was a freak and told this man to take him? Is that why this man said Severus wasn't his father? Harry curled his arms around himself shivering with cold. It wasn't very warm, it was winter and the bitter cold was seeping into Harry. He didn't even have a cloak on; Severus hadn't bothered with one since it was always warm in the castle.

* * *

Severus was furious at two of his Slytherin's would start something in the Great Hall of all places. All conflict was supposed to be sorted in the Common room, or in his office. Now he had no choice but to take one hundred points from his house, once they were sent to detention with Filch. It was only once he turned back that his heart just about gave out, his son wasn't in his seat.

He ran up to the head table, and looked around but he wasn't there, and Harry had never, ever strayed far from him before. He did the point me spell, but nothing happened he wasn't within twenty feet of Severus. Which was how far you had to be from the one saying the spell, one thing was for sure - Harry was missing.

He told Dumbledore, before telling Minerva, Filius and Poppy, who promptly broke up and began looking for him. Using the point me spell every five minutes, trying to get a lock on the missing child. Dumbledore did indeed lock the school down; no one was getting in or out. They just had to find Harry, before anything happened surely it wouldn't have given Black enough time to get out of Hogwarts.

The longer Harry was missing the more Severus felt like he had failed. The thoughts of what could be happening to his son made his heart run cold; if Black touched one hair on his head he would kill him. He felt like killing himself for falling for the oldest trick in the book. Distracting your opponent then getting them at the opportune moment.

Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin had used it on him enough.

"Any luck?" asked Minerva coming up looking very frazzled and sounding it too.

"Nothing." said Severus unable to stop the hoarseness of his throat if he tried.

"We will find him Severus, don't give up." said Minerva her voice suddenly curt and terse her face going stony.

"We better." said Severus his voice back to its normal snarl but the concern in those obsidian eyes.

"Let's look somewhere else perhaps the common rooms?" asked Minerva.

"I guess it cannot hurt." sighed Severus looking sick.

So they went their separate ways once more, Minerva going up to Gryffindor tower they couldn't dismiss anything no matter how absurd it may be. Severus checked over every single room in Slytherin his face closing off even more every five minutes that passed.

* * *

Sirius Black, otherwise known as Padfoot in his animagus form was finally in Hogwart's. He had snuck into the sweet shop, Honeydukes and without any bother and after years of practice had the right stone square lifted up. Stepping down the stairs he replaced the stone slab. He knew that's where Harry was, or rather he hoped it was before he had been put in Azkaban Snape had become a teacher at Hogwarts. Actually he had been a teacher for a year before he got sent down. No doubt it was after he became a spy for Dumbledore on Voldemort who thought he had a spy in Hogwarts. Sirius Black had no doubt he truly was a spy. Severus Snape had adored and worshiped the ground Lily walked on; she would have got with him if not for the fact he was her brother.

James knew that Lily had come to him to get over Severus, and James had wooed her and worked very hard to win her love. It was Sirius who actually made James get his head out of his arse and stop parading his money around. By snapping if that's what Lily had been after she would have dated him from the word go. Severus Snape had never flashed money about, only because his father hadn't allowed him any allowance but Sirius Black didn't know that. With that James had settled down and showered Lily with his affection and small tokens and nights out.

It had only taken him a year to win her affections; they were engaged for a while then married. To the joy of both parents Lily ended up pregnant with Sirius' godson. Harry had been a beautiful boy, and Sirius longed to know what he really looked like. Lily had told him about the glamour she wore and the one she put on Harry. He had been furious with her with that, for Harry's safety or not she had used a painful glamour on her son. She explained she had added a bit of children's dreamless sleeping potion into his mouth during a feed and did it at the hospital.

Sirius found himself already at the entrance he needed, he opened the entrance, a statue of the humpbacked witch. He was on the third floor corridor, near Gryffindor common room but that wasn't where he wanted to be. Changing into his animagus form he quickly slinked through the school. He had to go down three flights of stairs to get to Filches office - where the map resided.

He skidded into the squibs office when he heard footsteps, he could smell feline - a cat probably. He couldn't help but wonder if that bloody damn Mrs. Norris was still alive; it smelt like her he rolled his eyes at his thoughts honestly.

"Did you see anything?" asked Minerva McGonagall, he couldn't forget that voice if he tried. Sirius listened in, what did she mean by find him? Was a student lost…curious.

"Nae sign of Harry Snape Ma'am." said Filch shaking his head adamantly, he had a lantern lit beside him even though it was daylight. He must have been checking part of the dungeons that hadn't been used in years.

"Damn it, Severus' is going to be devastated!" snipped McGonagall, boy Sirius hadn't heard her sound so damn vicious before. It wasn't the first time he had heard her angry, she went utterly apeshit at them for what happened in the Shrieking Shack. Fortunately for them at the time Dumbledore had taken over their 'punishment' which was a few detentions. He had found himself grateful at the time, but now he knew it had stopped him growing up. Accepting the consequences of his own actions and look where it landed him - Azkaban. If he had been punished at school as he should have been, maybe his actions wouldn't have been so rash and thoughtless. He knew if he had been taught to think before acting maybe he wouldn't have landed in Azkaban.

He waited until they both left before turning back into human form; he opened the drawers and spent the next ten minutes looking for a certain map. Finally the familiar yellow crusted map was in view; grabbing it he opened it out and said the words with his finger on the paper. He hoped to god it worked, he left out a whoop of air when the spidery ink began splashing across the page.

His breath got caught in his throat when he finally after searching found Harry - he was with Remus Lupin. He was alone with him, breathing heavily his only consolation was that Remus wasn't anywhere near Harry. Dropping the map he transformed into Padfoot and hunted out the nearest student, it was easier than he thought possible to steal their wand. He could only hope it worked as he bolted for the Shrieking shack he didn't even bother with the secret passageway.

* * *

Severus was getting beyond desperate now; he was resorting to checking in every single classroom and office in the Dungeon's. His mind was going over all the ways to skin Black alive, torturing him for months. The means were getting more and more horrific as the minutes passed. Snape was going from worried to pissed, those who had thought they had seen him mad were wrong. He radiated fury, his magic sizzling off him and into the castle not harming anyone.

Severus checked Filches office growling angrily; as he turned to leave he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Glancing at he turned to leave, when he realized what exactly he had seen he stopped stunned.

Filches office - Severus Snape.

With abrupt eagerness, not caring about the fact it nearly ripped in two he looked around the entire school within minutes. He found what he wanted, and he could barely believe his eyes. Harry was with Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black was running towards them. Lupin had been helping Black all along; Lupin was a Death Eater too. It seemed completely absurd even to him, then again it had shocked the hell out of him that Black was one years ago. Black was worse than Lupin, it was Black that had tried to kill him after all.

Sliding the map into his pocket he took the same road as Black had, not even bothering about secret passage ways. He knew how to stop the Whomping Willow from moving; he didn't pass any teacher along the way which made him curse. So as he exited the castle he sent a Patronus message to Minerva.

He ran harder and faster than he had ever done before in his life hoping he got there in time to stop anything happening to Harry.

* * *

"I want my daddy!" repeated Harry once again looking exhausted it had only been five hours since he had been taken but it felt like forever. He was hungry; he hadn't been able to eat his breakfast before he was taken. He was also thirsty with the dust from the Shack getting into his lungs by breathing it in through his nose and mouth. He was shivering badly, in fact he was chilled to the bone he hadn't been this cold since that time his Aunt locked him outside all night.

Remus rolled his eyes in agitation; the boy had been saying the same sentence for the past few hours. He was very extremely angry with the boy, despite the fact he had repeatedly told him Severus wasn't his father the boy wasn't listening. In his obsessed mind, he began thinking it might be best to Obliviate Harry of any memory he had of Snape which would be a few months worth of them.

It was dangerous but in Remus' deranged mind he felt it was needed.

"Daddy where are you?" whimpered Harry, he wanted his daddy why wasn't he coming.

"SHUT UP OR I SWEAR I'LL…" snarled Remus angrily going forward his arms outstretched as if he wanted to shake sense into Harry.

Harry's green eyes widened in fear and he scrambled back into the corner of the play pen he had been stuffed in. his already pale features took on a sickly turn and he raised his own hands to protect himself. Curled into a ball whimpering piteously Remus paled at his own actions. It was close to the full moon, he wasn't himself right now otherwise he wouldn't have done that. He was sure of it, Harry was all he had left of James - Harry was his cub and his mate or would be when he was sixteen.

Harry wasn't really his mate but Remus had wanted James so badly he had turned his obsession from James onto Harry. In his mind Harry was his, his mate and nobody else's. James shouldn't ever have gotten with Lily, James had been his, but now he had Harry so he didn't care too much.

Once he had added the appropriate ingredient into the cauldron, and stirred it he walked over to Harry. He had spent every single Sickle he owned to get the ingredients he needed for the potion. The blood was tied around his neck in a bottle, once he had kept since his school days.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be alright soon I promise." said Remus picking Harry up and cuddling the child or trying too. Harry kept whimpering away from him, flinching away in fear.

"Let me go." whispered Harry.

"I can't you're mine, nobody will take you away ever again…I'll kill anyone that tries." snarled Remus angrily thinking about Dumbledore, Black and Snape. Oh no he would kill them both before he allowed anyone to separate them.

Clutching Harry to him, he paced up and down the Shrieking Shack in agitation. He wished the potion would hurry up and be ready; he needed to get them as far away as possible. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that it was soon to the full moon. He didn't even seem to realize Harry was disgusted with him, or that he was shaking in complete and total fear.

Harry was shaking, he didn't like this man even as young as he was he knew what kill meant. He knew deep down there was something wrong with this man, and he was scared his daddy got hurt. What if he already was? Could that be the reason he wasn't coming? That scared the day lighting lights out of him. The thought of anyone harming his daddy made him utterly furious. Or if what his daddy did find him and was hurt by this man? He couldn't allow that to happen.

He began to kick and wiggle against the man; he kicked him in a very delicate place between his legs. Causing the man to drop him in surprise and agony, the man himself dropped to his knees and moaned in agony. Harry scrambled back his little legs running as fast as they could. He was about to run through the entrance before he was barrelled into by a large black dog.

Thankfully he wasn't hurt too badly, just ended up on his backside, watching wide eyes as it turned into a human.

"Stay away from him." snarled Black angrily. Harry whimpered in relief, despite the man's ragged, black and disgusting appearance he was protecting him. Protecting him from the furious man with amber eyes. It wasn't his daddy but anyone would do, he didn't want that man to get him again.

"I'm protecting him from you!" snarled Remus furiously his own wand raised.

Harry watched the two men face off warily, both had wands, both were raised in defend so far no spells had come out. They were just standing there as if daring one or the other to use a spell.

"I did not betray Lily and James; I wasn't their secret keeper Pettigrew was. Once I know he's safe from you I'll go quietly." said Sirius calmly his yellow teeth bared in a very animalistic manner.

"Safe from me?" scoffed Remus his own teeth bared he looked more like the werewolf he possessed to hate at the moment.

"James told me of your…obsession with him and Harry" said Sirius sadly, this was his best friend. He had already lost Pettigrew, James now he was loosing Remus too. His godson came first, before friends before anything really. He had meant what he said he would turn himself in as soon as Harry was safe from Remus. He was just glad he had had ran when he did. He had realized what Remus would have done if Harry didn't look like James. Which was why he had busted out in the first place, he knew Snape would remove the glamour's. Hell if it had been his family he would have done the same thing, nobody deserved to live their whole life without knowing what they truly looked like.

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus his tone becoming guarded and wounded now.

"Come on Remus, no need to pretend, James didn't like the way you looked at Harry. Why do you think you were hardly invited over? We never told Pettigrew, we just let him think we thought he was the spy" said Sirius. Well he had thought Remus was a spy but there was no need to go into detail not now. He had to get Harry back to Hogwarts, first he had to make sure Remus dropped the wand. He wasn't about to turn his back and leave Harry defenceless.

He had failed him when he was only a baby, tender age of one year and three months old. He wasn't about to do something stupid again, it had indeed taken him being thrown in Azkaban to grow up. He was rather hoping when he saved Harry they would listen enough to give him a trial.

"James loved me he just didn't know it!" snarled Remus furiously.

"Does the same go for Harry?" snapped Sirius.

"YES!" snarled Remus viciously his wolf even more at the surface than ever before.

"LOOK AT HIM! REALLY LOOK AT HIM HE'S FUCKING TERRIFIED OF YOU!" Snarled Sirius Black completely raging.

"He'll come to love me…he will." said Remus adamantly gripping his wand.

"No he won't! What do you plan on doing during the full moon? Make him a wolf as well and ruin his life?" hissed Sirius his entire face red with suppressed rage.

"I'd never do that to him!" cried Remus indigintly.

"Then what did you plan on doing then?" snapped Sirius.

"I don't know!" hissed Remus amber eyes flashing wolf like causing Harry to whimper and shimmer back even further against the wall.

Sirius looked back, keeping one eye on Remus and his heart nearly broke in two. If he did end up in Azkaban again he knew this was what he would see for his entire time. Harry curled up terrified, crying and scared out of his mind. He backed away from Remus getting closer to Harry causing Remus to snarl savagely.

"Come here Harry, climb on" said Sirius, Harry did as he was told climbing on the man's back. Almost chocking Sirius in the process, as his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"MINE!" hissed Remus ferociously.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Sirius, hoping the wand would work for him. Remus was distracted by his actions that he couldn't respond in time. His wand went flying from his fingers, and Sirius caught it with a swift move. For someone that had been in Azkaban he was sure fast.

Remus was just about to tackle Sirius by physical means when a black clad presence made himself known. A quick stupefy had Remus out like a light, in the middle of the Shrieking shack.

"Severus" said Sirius.

"DADDY!" shrieked Harry at the same time. His arms were outstretched towards him; Severus practically snatched Harry from Sirius. Curling his son in his arms, the relief shone though his onyx eyes.

Severus could see the tear stains on his son's face and nearly snarled ferociously at Remus. However, he didn't want to scare his son anymore than he already probably was. However, when he saw the potion that was bubbling at the other side of the room, he spelled Harry asleep before placing him in the play pen. Withdrawing his wand he cursed Remus Lupin with the silver mist charm.

"What was it?" asked Sirius eventually, he had just watched Severus with hooded eyes casting silver mist charm after silver mist charm at Remus Lupin. He seemed to forget for the moment that he was in fact a wanted criminal on the run.

"It would have changed Harry's looks permanently to James Potter." said Severus savagely.

"Why aren't you cursing me?" asked Sirius cautiously. Wondering if the Dementors were on their way, and Snape was just lulling him into a false sense of security.

"I heard enough to know you were protecting my son," scoffed Severus stopping his actions and picking Harry back up. He grimaced when he felt his son, he had peed himself. How scared was he to have actually soiled himself, as he stood there he felt like an utter failure as a father.

It's when he thought about it, Black hadn't responded to the fact he was calling Harry his son.

"So why aren't you furious that I've taken the place of James Potter's son in his eyes" grunted Severus wrapping his cloak around his son. He decided to wait for Minerva before they moved, as he cast a warming charm so his son would warm up. He was freezing cold, still in the thin t-shirt and trousers he had put on him. He spelled the pee away and cleaned the trousers it was as good as it was going to get until they got him home.

"Lily told me that you were Harry's uncle, her brother…before they went into hiding. She thought something was going to happen you know…guess we should have listened to her. I thought you of all people would show up even if it was just to curse me senseless. I thought I'd have a chance to tell you at my trial, of course I didn't bloody get one" hissed Sirius looking very put out.

"It was tempting Black but I was in Azkaban myself" sneered Severus furiously.

"I have more information…Crouch's son Barty Jr is still alive…his wife went in with him to see their son. They took poly juice potion, and switched…she was buried in Azkaban while Barty was taken home…with his father…has there been anything happening?" demanded Sirius.

"Nothing it's all quiet on that front…not even the Death Eaters are trying anything" grunted Severus pacing back and forth with his son answering Sirius Black. He didn't need to ask what he meant by anything happening. Black obviously knew he was a spy or wouldn't have asked such an absurd question.

"Severus!" came McGonagall's stern voice.

"In here" replied Severus right back stopping his pacing.

"Black!" said Minerva as soon as she was through the door her wand up in defence.

"He's innocent he was helping Harry" said Severus.

"Remus? What on earth happened?" asked Minerva clearly bewildered and stunned by the happenings around her.

* * *

I wanted to leave a big cliffhanger but i thought i better not :P what did you think? i love making remus the bad guy for a change! it's fun to write. Will remus end up killed or in azkaban? thats the question! will it come out that Dumbledore LET a werewolf into a school full of children ...even if he was in the shrieking shack? get him fired as headmaster of hogwarts? if that were to happen who would replace him? filius as deputy and minerva as head? will dumbledore be sent to azkaban for endangering students? by allowing it like twenty years after the crime had been commited? will minerva even believe sirius black? will harry take a liking to sirius but always prefer severus? will severus even be at work for a good year after what happened? will severus and his mother reconcial? will harry take to Eileen though? just becuase he hadnt heard it doesnt mean he didnt know the tension between them. children are very good at spotting tension between adults...will harry not warm up to her on principle? R&R PLEASE!


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 23 **

**The News Gets Out **

* * *

"Remus kidnapped Harry," explained Sirius when it was apparent that Severus Snape was still too furious to speak. Minerva looked like she was either going to laugh or suffer an apoplexy of maddened anger. Harry was like a grandson/nephew to her, hell she saw him more than she saw her own family for goodness sakes. She saw him every day, and was un-doubtfully proud of him and also very humbled to be in his presence. Everything she did from showing him her animagus form to letting him draw pleased him to no end. It was a very humbling experience for her to see this, not many children acted like that. Harry realised how lucky he was and that was rare itself indeed. Especially for a three year old normally it was after the teenage adolescent that people realized how lucky they were. If they did at all come to that. However there were spoiled people who didn't care or even think like that in today's worked. The majority of those spoiled children were of course purebloods with money coming out of their backsides. "I did not betray Lily and James - we switched secret keepers at the last minute I was to play decoy."

"Not Remus!" gasped Minerva wide eyed, her form shaking in suppressed rage. James and Lily had been favourites of hers; she had gotten to know them very well during their last year at Hogwarts. They had been head boy and head girl, which meant she met up with them regularly to ensure they were doing their duties properly.

"No Peter Pettigrew" snarled Sirius viciously.

Minerva closed her eyes and breathed deeply, of course it all made sense now. She nodded grimly believing him without a doubt or without any proof. Severus wasn't a stupid man, it must mean Harry was safe, Severus wasn't easily duped. She might not know Legillemency but she knew how to clear her mind. She also knew that Severus knew how to read others minds, and Black probably didn't have any mental defences after all those years in Azkaban - even if he had them to begin with. Which she very much doubted, Sirius Black wasn't a patient man and did not have the restraint necessary to clear ones mind.

"Let's get back up to the castle," sighed Minerva, "Wingardium Leviosa!" she chanted loudly and Remus Lupin was lifted from the Shrieking shack floor. She walked by not even making sure Remus didn't get back up unscratched. His head did hit quite a few gagged rocks by the time Severus froze the damnable moving tree. It was an eyesore, and dangerous to have around children. All that trouble for a werewolf who by the way seemed to be utterly mad.

"Call Madam Bones and Minister Fudge before Dumbledore." Severus demanded he was distracted from her answer by his son whimpering in his sleep. Even being carried by his daddy he was trying to curl into a ball. Make himself less a target as possible, it broke Severus' heart. He had never seen his son like that, not for a very long time. Never as bad as this, not in his sleep anyway. He quickened his pace and they went to the Dungeons instead of Minerva's office as Harry needed to be somewhere safe and familiar. He had to keep a tight rein on his magic, forcefully stopping himself attacking the wolf. If he thought he'd get away with it he would have killed him, unfortunate one wrong move and he would play right into Dumbledore's hands.

Muttering the password uncaring that they two animagus' heard he strode right in. He left Minerva to do what was needed as he stripped Harry and put his snitch pyjamas on. He liked them the best, and they were extremely soft. Harry woke up as he was put softly onto his bed, his fingers already grasping his favourite fluffy blanket. His eyes were extremely large and frightened, so much so Severus ended up picking him up again. Bringing his son to his chest he crooned softly at him, telling him that Remus was gone and he wouldn't be able to hurt him again. Harry clutched at his daddy tears running down his face, and Severus just about broke down himself.

"Accio Dreamless sleeping potion" murmured Severus, grabbing it with years of experience. Uncorking it he put it to Harry's lips and told him to drink it, which he did his fearful green eyes never leaving his daddies. They soon glazed over as a wave of exhaustion not all brought on with the potion had him snoozing away. Severus just sat there for what felt like hours gazing at his son in sorrow.

"They are here" said Sirius Black quietly, if he had any reservations about Severus being a good father they were all gone. He didn't think anyone other than a parent could look at a child that way. Severus might not show it in his face but his eyes gave him away, they were so haunted and pained that Sirius couldn't even stare at them. Years ago he would have laughed in this mans face if he had seen him this vulnerable. That was years ago now and everything was different, changed nothing was carefree anymore.

"I'll be out in a minute" said Severus coolly. He gently put his son back under the covers; he had to stop himself from casting a permanent sticking charm on his son. To keep him safe from harm, but he knew his quarters were safe. It was only for that reason he was able to push the covers up, tuck his son in and leave the room. He kept the door open; he wanted to be able to see his son from his living room/quarters.

"Ah, Master Snape it's nice to meet you properly!" said Fudge coming forward looking grave but pleased nonetheless.

"You also Minister Fudge." said Severus using his appropriate title since Fudge had done him the courteous of using his.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Madam Bones, her glasses perched on her nose giving her a more severe look.

"I don't even know how he managed it, but he took Harry from right under my nose," snarled Severus viciously, standing in front of the fire feeling cold even if the fire warmed his skin. "He took him straight to the Shrieking shack and began making a potion that would render him permanently changed into James Potter's doppelganger."

"Do you have proof?" asked Minister Fudge his hands coming up immediately at Severus' scorching fearsome look "I did not mean I don't believe you, but as you know to arrest someone there has to be proof so we can question them with Veritaserum."

"It's lying in the shrieking shack." said Severus through gritted teeth.

"Amelia?" asked Fudge.

"I'll get it." she said nodding curtly.

"He would not have succeeded anyway" said Minister Fudge shaking his head completely flummoxed by what had happened.

"That's where you're wrong…I can smell James' blood on him…or rather I was able to in my dog form." admitted Sirius realizing he would have to tell the truth.

"Dog form Mr. Black?" asked Fudge frowning darkly.

"I am an Animagus." admitted the blue eyed man guiltily.

"I trust when you are proven innocent the first thing you do is register?" asked Fudge it was a demand not a question but Sirius nodded gravely in understanding.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Minerva gravely.

"We must get both men to the Ministry…which is very quiet now they should have trials before the night's end." said Minister Fudge. When it concerned Harry Potter it wouldn't have mattered if it was busy or quiet. Exceptions would have been made, Harry Potter or should he say Snape was an important child to their world. He had been ecstatic to see the adoption form; he along with everyone else didn't think it right for a magically powerful boy such as Harry to be placed with Muggles.

"I have the evidence" said Madam Bones quietly as she slipped back in.

"Will Severus be needed?" asked Minerva.

"You all will." said Fudge grimly.

"Not Harry!" said Severus adamantly; he refused to put his son through anymore than he had already been through.

"Oh no, just you, Minerva and of course Sirius Black and Lupin." said Fudge his face going dark at the mere mention of the man. He had been briefed by Minerva and Sirius about what happened and what the man was. So he was going to have to make sure he was in Azkaban before the full moon. No early night tonight for him, but it was worth it to keep the Wizards and witches of the wizarding world safe. Or rather it was worth it to repay at least a bit of the debt they owed Harry Potter, er Snape.

"I'm going to have to bring him with me," sighed Severus "I am not leaving him again. Contact me when its time for me to testify, I'll do my bit then I'm leaving." he finished adamantly.

"No problem," said Fudge smoothly "I shall send you a Patronus message, this will get you straight to the ministry from here." he pulled out a dark detector from his robes. It was a Portkey to the Ministry he always went everywhere prepared.

Severus nodded curtly and accepted the Portkey.

* * *

It was five hours later Severus was sitting drinking a fire whisky, Minerva, Poppy and Filius were joining him. Black unfortunately was in his bath at the moment, he had been in there for an hour. He would have been concerned but right now he couldn't really care about that.

"Will Harry be alright?" asked Poppy, she was probably the third person to ask that within five minutes.

"He will be…eventually." sighed Severus once more. Everyone here cared very deeply about Harry, and would risk their lives for him. He couldn't have gotten better protectors for Harry if he tried. They were also powerful politically anything Dumbledore tried would be counteracted with these Wizards and Witches.

"I think you should get some sleep Severus, Harry's going to need you more than ever right now." said Minerva eventually, as she finished of her own drink and put it on the table. She stood up and sighed sadly, of all the things that had to happen it was this. She had of course given her own statement and sat in front of the Wizengamont and told her bit. It wasn't her they wanted to hear it had been Sirius Black and Severus Snape's account of things. Now Remus Lupin was indeed on his way to Azkaban the things he had said made her shudder in revulsion. She hadn't realized he was such a…disgusting man thinking of a three year old child that way. He was indeed safe where he was, in a cell in the worst part of Azkaban.

Sirius Black had also been exonerated, given a hefty sum of money for his wrongful imprisonment. Cornelius Fudge had advised him to avoid going into the public at least until tomorrow night so everyone had the chance to actually read the newspapers. They didn't want to have to arrest someone for killing Sirius Black after them thinking they were doing their duty as a wizard or Witch in the wizarding world. Dumbledore had been furious, he had found out when the Wizengamont had been summoned. He hadn't even had the chance to try and get Lupin out of it.

Now everyone knew that Albus Dumbledore let a rabid wolf into Hogwarts, they weren't best pleased in fact they were going to be discussing that. Dumbledore was actually right now furiously pacing his office wondering what on earth was happening. All his grand plans were going down the toilet; Harry was supposed to be with his Muggles getting abused. Coming to Hogwarts aged eleven humble and beaten so he would follow him like a pig to the slaughter. Snape was supposed to never know and treat the boy like a James Potter reincarnate. Yet save his life as the vow predicted, but nothing like that was happening. Minerva his friend and finest supporter in all he had done had also gone against him. Filius or Poppy he hadn't been particularly close with, yet they hadn't been close to Snape either yet they were going against him.

He was their Headmaster and employer they had no right he was without a doubt furious.

Severus looked up and realized everyone had already left, startled he called for his house elf to get everything cleaned up. "Bright something to eat for Black if he's not already dead in there." smirked Severus feeling more himself.

"Yes sir" said Blinky before he was gone with a pop.

"Talking about me?" asked Sirius.

"I suppose you might as well stay for the night Black, but tomorrow morning your slinging your hook." said Severus arching his eyebrow as if daring Sirius Black to argue with him.

"You will let me see him though right?" asked Sirius looking worried.

Severus sighed in agitation "Fine, but tell him one thing about what you done to me and you wont come within five feet of him ever again."

"Why would I want to tell him his father and godfather were arseholes?" snorted Sirius in distain knowing good and well that's what he was or had been. Oh no, he knew better than that he would never even think about telling Harry the things they had done in their youth. In fact he was probably best not to mention James much at all, better play safe and know he would always have a place in Harry's life. If Snape gave him permission then he would perhaps tell him a few things about James.

"Good point." Muttered Severus pointedly.

"Here is your food sir," said Blinky setting it down before popping away again.

"I appreciate this Snape" said Sirius.

"Don't mention it Black, really." said Severus seriously, he didn't want that getting out - he'd loose his image.

Sirius just shrugged in response as he wolfed down his food.

Severus grimaced in disgust, before walking out of his sitting room and entering his son's room. He magically made the bed bigger, he would restore it at some point right now he just wanted to be with his son. He wasn't about to try and sleep on a toddlers bed thank you very much. Ducking under the covers he leaned himself on his elbow on his side and started at his son.

So much had changed; he wasn't alone secluded in the dungeons all the time anymore. He got on with his co-workers better than he had ever imagined, well now he did since Harry had come into his life. His dream of having a family was true, real, and it was in front of him. He had a son to raise as his own, and he would be damned if he screwed up, this little bundle who had already been through too much, was his reason for living now. He didn't want to go back to being alone every night; he wouldn't give it up for the rarest potion ingredient in the world.

Severus trailed his fingers softly down his sons face, marvelling that someone who looked like him could be so gorgeous, cute; beautiful anything he could think up Harry was it. He wasn't the nicest looking man in the world, sure it could be worse he guessed. He wondered again what Lily had looked like under her glamour, had she looked like him? Had she had his nose or been lucky in that area? Had her hair been Black? Had her eyes truly been green? Looking at Harry he suspected so. Lily must have gotten her eyes from their great grandmother, from the Snape side. The Princes had all had dark eyes; he had gotten his eyes from his mother.

Eventually Severus' eyes began drooping closed, exhaustion catching up on him like a freight train from hell. Removing his hand from his son's face he curled himself around his son, his arm laying over him like a security blanket.

* * *

Harry woke up cocooned in warmth, but he shivered feeling cold despite the fact he was under his covers. He couldn't smell very well at all, his nose was all stuffy and blocked he was ill. He shuddered anew remembering the last time he had been ill, he had, had a fever and screamed. His Uncle had come stomping into his cupboard and walloped him with a crutch rendering him unconscious. He could barely breathe; he could feel his lungs rattling around in his chest.

"Daddy?" whispered Harry, shivering even more his eyes glazing over slightly. He might as well have not said anything, as Severus continued to sleep on. Remembering what happened last night just made him hyperventilate even more.

"DADDY!" gasped Harry wide eyed, he really couldn't breath. No matter what he did it seemed as if his lungs weren't getting enough air. He yanked at his daddy's hand which was under the covers with him.

* * *

Oooo what's gonna happen? will harry be unconsious and not breathing when Severus wakes up? or will he wake up before any damange is done? will Harry Potter die and prove Dumbledore right? and the world end? R&R please


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 24 **

**Panic Attacks and Trying To Get Back To Normal For Harry's Sake **

* * *

Severus being a light sleeper that he was woke up to the insistent tugging. There was also a strange wheezing sound coming from somewhere. What could it be? Usually it was so silent down in the dungeons; he had nothing that made noise. That was until yesterday's events caught up with him, his eyes shot open and what he saw just about scared the life out of him. His son was gasping and wheezing for breath, he was having a panic attack. He couldn't even think about bringing him out of it the normal way, he summoned a calming draught. He caught it, his hands shaking as he uncorked it, to say it was hard getting him to swallow was like saying elephants were tiny. Eventually a small amount managed to tickle down his throat, and it calmed him down enough to swallow the rest. Grabbing his tiny son to him, he clutched him as relief poured through him utterly shaken by what had just transpired. Those small seconds seemed like minutes to him, as he pressed desperate kisses to Harry's hair. Patting at him, listening to him breathing reassuring himself that he was indeed still with him. If this kept up he was going to have white hair before the end of the year he was sure of it.

Harry clutched his daddy to him just as tightly as his father was him. His small body shaking with rapidly now fading fear; through the calming draught. After a few minutes Harry slumped against his father, the calming draught doing its job.

"It's alright little one, you're fine, and I've got you" whispered Severus, the words more directed to himself than Harry. As he rocked him back and forth as the tremors finally eased off. He felt the need to have a calming draught himself right now but he didn't.

Severus couldn't help but wonder if the panic attack had anything to do with Lupin. He had a funny feeling it was, since Harry had never had one before with him. It made him want to rush to Azkaban and kill the blasted wolf, if the thing was even there yet.

During the small quick trial Bartemius Crouch Senior and Junior had been mentioned too. Severus remembered Black telling him about it, but it hadn't fully sunk in. The man who had once tried to become the Minister of Magic, basically disowning his own son in his ambitions to do so, had done something illegal. Left his own dying wife in Azkaban took his Death Eater son out and let his wife rot in the pits of Azkaban. Where all dead convicts go eventually when they die in the hell hole they call Azkaban. He wondered what had become of the son now; he couldn't be seen so just what the hell had Bartemius Senior done? Sent his son abroad? Or was Junior trying to figure out a way to bring back Voldemort. The little bastard had cursed the Longbottom's into insanity along with the Lestrange's. What had the man been thinking? He could only hope the boy, er rather now man was just laying low.

"Daddy?" whimpered Harry ever so softly.

"What's wrong son?" asked Severus soothingly, bringing himself rather sharply from his thoughts. His son needed him; he couldn't loose himself in his thoughts of Barty Crouch Junior for Merlin's sake.

"Where's that man?" shuddered Harry even under the calming potion.

"He's in Azkaban," said Severus honestly, his son needed to know so he could heal and move on from what that bastard had done. If Lupin had touched his son there would be hell to pay, he would kill him consequences be damned. Azkaban wasn't inescapable obviously, or Black and Crouch Junior wouldn't have managed to get out.

Harry remained quiet, very confused what was Azkaban? He had never heard of it before. Was it where all the bad men go? Was he safe from the amber eyed man. He didn't like him; he had hurt him, made him cold and took him to a scary looking place. That had reminded him of his cupboard very badly, it had shaken the child very much.

"Azkaban is a place where horrid and evil people go; they cannot get out because it is a small island. If he ever did there are spells that would let them know and they would hunt him down. He will never get to you again son, how did he take you out of the Great Hall without anyone noticing?" explained and asked Severus patting him on the back calming him down. Explaining things in a way a three year old child could understand.

"We were under a cloak" explained Harry as best as he could.

"A cloak?" asked Severus utterly bewildered.

"He means the invisibility cloak," said Sirius opening the door.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus not happy that Black was wandering around his quarters like that. Another part of him confused, what on earth did he mean, invisibility cloak they were extremely rare.

"James has an invisibility cloak; he gave it to Dumbledore before he went into hiding. It was the most valuable thing he owed, he waned to make sure his son got something of his should the worst happen. He laughed it off though after he did it saying he was being sentimental. He didn't even believe Lily when she said she felt like something was going to happen. Not even a week later…they died and she…she was right." sighed Sirius. He had bags under his eyes; he hadn't slept well at all. Even in his animagus form, which was registered by the Ministry of magic now. Even the slightly bit of cold and he was bombarded with images he wished to forget. Which was why the fire was burning very brightly in Severus Snape's quarters right now.

"That is not something a child should own," said Severus sniffing in disapproval.

Sirius said nothing; it wasn't up to him either way.

"Where is that map?" asked Sirius curiously.

Severus' eyes darkened at the mention of that thing, he had seen something similar being carried around by the Marauders. He had assumed wrongfully as a child that it was just spare parchment with joke or prank ideas. How wrong he had been, oh no it was a bloody map of the entire school. It was no wonder they always found him no matter where he hid from them. Sure he had given as good as he got, but damn it he shouldn't have needed too.

"Accio map!" chanted Severus his wand in hand, it would be useful to keep an eye on all the students especially ones out of bed at night. Sirius Black certainly wasn't getting his hands on it, plus should anything happen to Harry he would know straight away, who, how and the where. Sirius didn't have a wand; it had been snapped when he had been brought in. He was going to have to go and get another one from Ollivander's once the papers had enough chance to circulate.

Once Severus had the map he also summoned the invisibility cloak. Sirius had to bite his tongue to stop himself saying something. Chanting to himself that it wasn't his place, he wasn't Harry's uncle, er father. He didn't have custody of him and if he wanted to see him he best keep it shut. Once both items were in Severus' possession he noticed Harry was almost choking him.

"Harry it's alright calm down, do you not remember him helping you?" questioned Severus loosing Harry's death grip slightly. Harry just burrowed himself deeper into him. Severus was almost bewildered with confusion, but Harry had a right to be clingy. Which was why Severus stopped questioning him and just let Harry get any measure of comfort he obviously sought.

A knock surrounded his quarters, Severus got off the bed Harry still attached to him like a limpet. Curling his arms around him to keep Harry from falling he answered his door - it was Minerva and it was obviously the newspaper she was coming with. It wasn't the first time she had come down with the paper and he wondered what was on the front page that had gotten her rattled enough to come down this early.

"Both Barty's have been arrested!" she said breathlessly as she entered his quarters making herself quite at home.

"How long for?" questioned Severus sitting down on a chair. The question left his mind as he jumped in shock when Harry's panther flew through the air into Harry's arms. His onyx eyes filling with pride, Harry had just done his first bout of accidental magic - in a castle that actually stopped it.

"Well done little one" said Severus the pride would have been hard to miss in his voice. Only a deaf man could have ever missed it, and no one was deaf here.

Harry's green eyes had been watching his daddy's fearfully. The other times he had performed such stunts he was beaten and hurt. He had wanted his teddy so badly, he didn't want to get it he had wanted it now! His magic had reacted to his wish and he had summoned it. Harry positively melted and beamed at his daddy. He had done something right! Magic wasn't freakish at all. He was safe here! He was accepted and without even realizing it another hurdle had been passed. That settled Harry wrapped his arms around his panther and snuggled into his dad.

"Bartemius Crouch Senior was arrested for breaking his son out and keeping him under the imperious curse. Junior was re-arrested basically for his crimes against the Longbottom's" said Minerva smiling softly despite her grim news.

"The imperious curse?" choked Severus surprised. He had assumed Senior had sent his son abroad to live out his days.

"Yes, apparently it was his wife's wish to die in her son's stead, and like an idiot Barty could deny her nothing. Now he has destroyed his life, goodness knows what would have happened if you hadn't seen it Sirius!" said Minerva.

"What does it say about me?" asked Sirius curiously.

"That you were framed, are innocent and Pettigrew has had his Order of Merlin revoked and he's now officially a wanted man. It's going to be a sight to see Auror's looking for rats everywhere looking for an animagus" said Minerva grimly.

"Good" snarled Sirius viciously.

"Would you like some breakfast Minerva?" asked Severus, he needed some strong black coffee and some strengthening solution to get through the day. He was exhausted; he had barely slept last night too busy at the Ministry. Unlike his son who had slept through everything, even the trial. Which Severus had taken him to, and kept him in his arms at all times. He had meant what he said last night; he wasn't letting his son out of his sight not even for a second.

It was only once Blinky had set up breakfast for everyone did he realize his son was sleeping once more. He had given his son too much calming draught; thankfully it wouldn't do anything to him. He had just been so bloody scared out of his wits to think straight.

"Harry had a panic attack this morning" said Severus his voice sounded pained.

"Oh dear, I do hope it's not a permanent thing!" said Minerva worriedly.

"I do as well, or I'm afraid we are going to have to keep calming draughts handy. Then learn Harry to realize when they are coming and take one himself." said Severus grimly.

"Do what Dumbledore does put the calming draught into sweets" said Sirius.

Severus sneered in disgust at the thought of Dumbledore.

"Okay…what have I missed?" asked Sirius seeing the twin looks of disgust on Minerva and Severus supported.

"Dumbledore knew about Lily, insisted the 'blood wards' were important and sent him off to Petunia. She wasn't even blood related; there were no wards up at all. He never told Severus about Lily being his sister, or the fact Harry was indeed his nephew. When Severus did find out, Dumbledore tried to ensure Harry was sent back to the Dursley's abusive care. Yes before you ask he did indeed know how he was treated. Black don't do anything stupid that will get you put right back in Azkaban you have just got released. Dumbledore's popularity has taken a nose dive; nobody cares about what he thinks anymore. Now that this has gotten out about him letting a werewolf come to Hogwarts…I don't know if he will be Headmaster much longer." sighed Minerva gloomily.

Sirius sat there his mouth scrunched up as if he wanted to let loose every singe curse word he knew. He also knew if he did that he would wake Harry up, and right now he didn't want to. Harry seemed jumpier than a grasshopper and that couldn't be good for him. He had already had a calming draught and he couldn't get another one so no he had best not open his mouth. Snape might just do what he had probably wanted to do since seeing his name on the map. Before actually hearing him defending Harry rather than wanting to kill him. He could already tell Severus was extremely protective of Harry, and he realized why.

"I see" Sirius managed to rasp ten minutes later, he found both Minerva and Severus were calmly eating breakfast. As if mind blowing revelations was an every day thing, which it was to those two stiff seemingly stoic people.

How Snape managed to eat his breakfast as dignified as that with a child on his chest Black didn't know. He shook his head, realizing his stomach was growling he too dug into a hearty breakfast. Christmas was soon to come, soon the Hogwarts grounds would be covered from head to foot, everything bar the whomping willow of course. As nothing could touch it without it being flung fifty foot in the air. Icicles hanging from the towers and roofs of the beautiful school. Especially at night, the warm glow of candles and lights making the castle look even more homely and inviting.

Harry had never had a Christmas before, and Severus was determined to see that he enjoyed all holidays. Christmas, birthday's, Easters everything he had missed out on. Unknown to Harry, Severus had actually already begun buying him presents; most were currently education books right now. His ABC's and numbers, letters things he would learn when he turned five. It was never too early to start learning them things; he had also gotten him another junior potions kit. His other one that had made green bubbles. It was basically a small picture book with ingredients in it that made frizz. If you did them in the wrong order you got pink frizz. Of course Harry would have put them in the wrong order if he hadn't helped. Still didn't make him any less proud though, he couldn't wait until Harry was older and able to read and write. He so wanted to brew a potion with his son but that time would come. He had to keep telling himself watching his son grow up was a chance he never thought he'd have. He'd want Harry this age again when the time came to brew potions with his son he couldn't win! Even with his own thoughts.

* * *

The story is at the stage now that i'm stuck...will i skip a while? have him start Hogwarts? with dumbledore still headmaster? or would you like to see harry's christmas' and birthdays at least a few before you see him at hogwarts? what will he see in the mirror of erised? will dumbledore leave it out in hopes of something happening and snape getting blamed? will he be back to his old tricks? will we see quirrell taken over by voldemort sooner and him hurting ten year old harry? or will he have normal years at school? will pettigrew ever be caught? will he even bring Voldemort back? R&R PLEASE!


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 25 **

**Christmas is coming and so is Eileen Snape **

* * *

"Morning little one how are you?" asked Severus, who had been watching his son sleep for the past hour. A nightmare had woken Harry up last night and he had to take Harry to his bed. Nothing had been able to calm him down; he was terrified of being on his own. Again Severus had wanted nothing more than to go hunt down Lupin and kill him, so his son would never have to fear again. However, he knew it wasn't that simple, Lupin could have been killed in front of him and he'd still have nightmares. He woke early regardless of it being the holidays; most children had gone home for Christmas. All his Slytherin's had anyway, so he wasn't needed in the Great Hall nor needed to patrol the castle at night. He had just lay there for an hour gazing at Harry, wondering once more how someone from his family could look so gorgeous. Harry was gorgeous and his eyes were unique almost like the Malfoy eyes. Lucius and Draco had blue/grey eyes it suited them with their light hair. Harry suited his even more, it might have been slightly biased but he didn't think so. Harry's eyes were dark green like dark emeralds or Russian diopside with onyx or obsidian swirling around. He didn't have a chubby face by any means; his face was very skinny and mature if it was possible. When he gazed at his daddy solemnly that's when Severus could see it even more. He had the Snape high pronounced cheeks, the thin lips yet it all suited him blended him and made him look like an angel.

"Daddy," breathed Harry sleepily, his arms already outstretched and curling around him.

Severus had never felt so blessed before in his life, once again it creped upon him that Harry was his. To bring up, to love, to cherish and nobody else could take it away from him. Harry loved him, a snarky bastard, a side he didn't see, but regardless he wasn't the world's happiest man. He might be smiling more often if you could call twitching your lips smiling. However, he supposed Harry didn't know any better, he was used to snarling, sneering, and growling men it's probably all he knew. Perhaps he liked it better that Severus wasn't overly emotions he couldn't say. Pulling Harry close he inhaled the scent of his sons shampoo and counted his lucky stars. He knew he didn't deserve Harry, not after all the things he had done in his life. He didn't care about what he did and didn't deserve, for the first time in his life he was going to be selfish. Who was he kidding he had always been a selfish man, mostly although there was nothing selfish about spying that much was true.

"Did you have any more bad dreams?" asked Severus carding his hand though Harry's silky black tresses. Yes Harry's hair had gone darker, after the glamour came off before he had James' messy brown mop. Now it was straight and midnight black, and longer than it had been when he first rescued Harry.

"No daddy, no more bad dreams," said Harry shaking his head to emphasis his answer. He snuggled into his dad some more, feeling very giddy with happiness. Vernon would never have done this for him, but he had done it for Dudley, Vernon had done it for his son. Did that mean that Severus, his daddy actually loved him as much as Vernon loved Dudley? Or more? It had to be more, or his dad would have been angry with the magic. He knew if Dudley had done it Vernon would have gone crazy and maybe hurt Dudley. He knew his daddy was magic, and knew his dad wasn't angry that he could do it. That might not have made sense to an adult but it did to a little boy whose circumstances that had changed. Harry was still unsure, still in-between the Dursley's rules and his daddy's rules not that there were many here.

"Can you tell me what your last one was about little one?" asked Severus softly; knowing speaking about it then discussing it could help.

"I was in that place again…then in my cupboard they were all telling me you weren't my daddy." shuddered Harry his face very pale his eyes alight with fear.

"I see," was all Severus said as he continued to sooth the distraught child. Yesterday had been odd to say the least. Minerva, Poppy and Filius had been down at different times making sure Harry and of course Severus were alright. Black had left with Minerva to get a wand and new clothes, also to get his accounts sorted out. He was now in the Black house at Grimmauld Place, not that Severus particularly cared about that. However, Black was Harry's godfather at the end of the day. Despite being saved by the animagus Harry hadn't warmed up to him any. It filled Severus with a small amount of glee, but Harry had been scared of him at first too so he couldn't say anything. Harry had barely let him go, apart from to go to the toilet and he would run right back. He had even insisted on eating in Severus' lap something Severus normally wouldn't allow. Considering the scare Harry had he decided to let him. He emphatically denied even to himself that he clung just as tightly in return. He didn't want to let Harry out of his sight for even a minute, after the scare he had had.

"You are my daddy aren't you?" asked that vulnerable little voice. He could tell Harry was scared of the answer being a negative one and that prompted him to reply right away.

"Yes I am, and nobody has any right to tell you otherwise." said Severus adamantly.

Harry smiled sweetly up at him, relived that his daddy really was his daddy and Lupin had lied to him. He loved this man with all that he had; nobody had ever treated him as kindly at this one. His dark man, his savior and he never wanted Severus to not be his daddy. He had clothes, food, toys and all things he had been denied at the Dursley's. He was happy here and never wanted to be sent away. Which was why he was going to make sure he was a good boy and do everything he was told.

"How would you like to go with me and Hagrid to get a Christmas tree?" asked Severus softly.

"A tree?" asked Harry in wonderment. He knew what it was, he had seen Christmas time at the Dursley's. Bringing down the boxes and setting it up, Dudley would sit there eating ice cream or chocolate while they did it up. He would then be lifted up pudgy as he was causing Vernon to sweat like a pig. He would put the star on and sit beaming as if he had done everything himself. Then Petunia would sit and coo over him as if he was something special and spectacular they had ever seen. When he was neither.

"Yes," said Severus softly, running his fingers once more through Harry's silky tresses something he couldn't get enough off. His heart always hitched when Harry leaned into the caress as if he had been starved for affection. Which of course he had, Harry always seemed shocked that someone would want to touch him. Severus vowed there and then to get Harry out of those thoughts and habits before next Christmas.

"Could I help decorate it please?" begged Harry his dark emerald eyes beseeching his dads. He so wanted to show his daddy how good he could be, and he selfishly wanted to decorate the tree. He had never been allowed to at the Dursley's, there was different rules here perhaps he would be allowed.

"Of course you can," smirked Severus it was their first Christmas together as father and son. Like he was going to allow a House elf to decorate the tree in their quarters, oh no it would be done between them. Some more father and son bonding, help get Harry back to normal or rather get him over what Lupin had done. Maybe ten years down the line they would let the house elf's do it but until then he and Harry would do it.

"Really?" asked a shocked Harry his eyes wider than Severus had ever seen them.

Severus felt desperately saddened then, what had the Dursley's done to his son that he was so shocked about decorating a tree? Oh yeah abused him, kept him in a cupboard and left him to die. Well Severus was determined for Harry to enjoy Christmas this year even if he had to invite everyone to dinner. By everyone he meant Filius, Poppy and Minerva…maybe even the mutt too.

"Of course." said Severus smoothly. "Now why don't we go and get dressed, have breakfast and go see Hagrid?"

Harry nodded eagerly his eyes wide he practically jumped from the bed and ran through to his room. He had to wait for his dad by the cupboard; he wasn't tall enough to get the clothes off the rail. Severus came through a few seconds later, already dressed in his usual black clothes.

"What do you want to wear today then?" asked Severus hoisting his son up in his arms so he could look at the clothes properly.

"Panther top daddy!" grinned Harry, squirming eagerly to be dressed and to get the tree.

Severus smirked in amusement, picking up the white top with a panther prowling around it. Harry had a thing for all things panther or owl come to that, they were his favourite animals. Hedwig wasn't a baby anymore, she was able to fly and hunt for herself already. Harry had been devastated; he had wanted to continue feeding the baby owl unfortunately they were too independent for that. So the most Harry could do now was feed her treats and be happy with that.

He picked up a pair of jeans as well, and quickly got his son dressed putting on a pair of his dragonhide boots on. A jacket, hat, gloves and scarf was next, it was cold out now and he didn't want his son getting sick. The jacket, scarf, gloves and hat were all blue royal blue.

"Ready to go?" asked Severus wondering if Harry wanted to go without his panther. He had barely let it go since he had summoned it to himself, Severus had been so proud of that. Being able to do magic when there was wards stopping accidental magic, which indicated it wasn't so accidental after all.

"Yes, yes, yes!" jumped Harry hyperly.

"Then lets go get some breakfast." stated Severus, and their rooms were quickly left behind as they made their way to the great hall. Harry knew how to get there without his daddy as he proved today as he was the one walking quickly - quicker than Severus anyway. Severus had gotten so used to walking slow for his son - and now he was being beaten. Not wanting to be outdone by his son he started walking faster, his robes billowing out behind him. Harry stopped his jaw on the floor stunned how did his daddy do that? It made him look like a bat and it was so cool. It was a shame he had a jacket on or he would have tried to do it too. He easily caught up with his dad and entered the Great Hall.

Severus had expected Harry to eat quicker than normal, but to his delight and amusement Harry hadn't. It seemed not even a Christmas tree could make Harry want to rush a meal. He still savoured everything he got, not in a way that an abused child would but someone who knew he was lucky to have such foods.

"All done dad can we go?" said Harry five minutes later.

"Where are you both going?" asked Minerva softly, her stern mask nowhere to be seen causing a ripple at the Gryffindor table. Quite a few Gryffindor's had stayed for the holidays, usually they were the ones to go home. It was usually the Huffelpuff's and Slytherins who stayed.

"We are going with Hagrid to get a Christmas tree for our rooms." declared Severus.

"And I'm going to get to decorate it!" squealed Harry unable to sit still at all.

"Really?" asked Minerva sounding surprised and shocked all at once as she winked at Severus playfully.

"Yep!" chirped Harry the smile on his face was large and infectious.

"Do ya want me ti give ya a hand Severus?" asked Hagrid mindful of his tone, remembering the last time he had seen Harry. He was devastated Harry didn't like him but after the horrible way the Muggles had treated him Hagrid didn't blame him. He realized it might take time but Harry would like him eventually just like the first years.

"Well it's up to Harry…what do you think son?" asked Severus conspiring with Harry.

"I guess," said Harry looking at the half giant again "So long as he doesn't take me back to the Dursley's." he finished adamantly.

"That wont be a problem Harry, you know I wouldn't let anyone put you back there." said Severus but he wasn't looking at Harry as he spoke. He was looking at Dumbledore a vicious gleam in his obsidian eyes. Dumbledore just continued eating his breakfast; he wasn't very popular these days and spent the majority of his day in his office now. The staff had all found out about his actions and they were furious. It seemed despite the fact they hadn't seen much of Harry they all adored him.

"I widnie dae that to ya Harry" promised Hagrid.

Harry beamed at him obviously going to give this half giant a chance, even if he was very tall. He knew his daddy would keep him safe, even if this Giant did something, so he nodded. That done the three of them left the Great Hall together, ready to hack up a tree for Severus' room. It would be the first time he had a tree in his room, he had always felt there was enough in the Great Hall. However, he had a son now and he had to change his ways. He couldn't keep himself a solitary man anymore, not with a son now so a tree it was.

Severus put Harry's coat, gloves, hat and scarf back on before they went outside. Took a tight grip of Harry's hand and they walked. It was a long walk indeed towards the forest but Harry didn't seem to mind. He loved all the chances he got to be outside, which was regrettably not as often as he wished. It was a lot more than the Dursley's anyway; he had always been in his cupboard the majority of the time. The air was cold and crisp; the weather was getting cold enough to actually snow now.

"So what di ya want for Christmas Harry?" asked Hagrid, walking along with them a great big axe over his shoulder. It looked like he was about to cut the tree down the Muggle way not that it bothered Severus.

"I don't know." admitted Harry "I don't think Santa will bring me anything anyway." he shrugged still clutching his daddy tightly.

"Why do you think that?" asked Severus staring down at his little boy shocked.

"I've never gotten anything before…they said bad boys didn't get presents I wasn't bad so Santa mustn't know about Me." said Harry wistfully.

"I'm sure that's not true, perhaps Santa just didn't know where you lived" placated Severus softly.

"I don't think so" said Harry solemnly.

"Yeh were born at Hogwarts Harry, maybe that's where he's been trying to reach yeh…you might get loadsa presents this year." said Hagrid.

Severus blinked at that information; he hadn't realized Poppy had brought Harry into the world. He had left Hogwarts and gained his mastery, it was only after Harry was born that he came to work at Hogwarts. Shaking his wayward thoughts off he looked down once more at his son he see him looking deep in thought or as deep in thought as a child could get anyway.

"I think we are in far enough now, which one would yeh like Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Any one!" beamed Harry.

"Alright then, back away a bit!" grunted Hagrid, and he began hacking away being a half giant he was stronger. So it didn't take long for the tree to begin swaying as more wood was hacked away. Severus had his wand in hand just in case, but he trusted Hagrid he did it year after year he knew what he was doing. No doubt he would be able to grab it anyway if the worst should happen. When it came to his son though he took no chances trusting someone or not.

"There we go!" beamed Hagrid happily once the tree was free of its root. He would be back later on in afternoon for the other trees'. All the teachers helped decorate the trees in the Great Hall along with the house elves. With magic, it took an hour and a half if they were lucky and that was with eight trees.

"Daddy can I play on my broom please?" asked Harry grinning happily.

That surprised Severus; Harry had two child's brooms and had only been on them a few times. Regardless he pointed his wand and summoned the one he had bought Harry. The one Lucius had got him remained unused, perhaps in time it would get used when Harry finally made friends. The broom came whistling through the air before they knew it, he handed the broom to the child and told him not to go near the water or he would get it taken off him. Harry shuddered when he mentioned the water, which peaked Severus' curiosity. What had caused that? Harry loved baths perhaps it was because he couldn't swim.

The broom didn't let Harry go two feet above the ground; the magic was incapable of it. It was the only reason Severus even thought about letting Harry near a broom. It didn't go faster than ten miles per hour; Harry never went that fast anyway. Or at least he hadn't in their quarters this was the first time outside the castle with it.

Hagrid and Severus took their time, gave Harry time to ride his broom properly for a while. He deserved it really after all the shit he had been though the past couple of days. It took Hagrid time to get the bloody tree to Hogwarts anyway. Severus offered to do it magically but he just declined. Hagrid hated magic being performed in front of him like that; it was like rubbing it in. Nobody knew how he felt and that's the way he liked it really.

* * *

Severus didn't bother going to lunch in the Great Hall, he much preferred quietness. He put up with it because he didn't like keeping Harry stuck in their rooms all the time. Even if it was just to go to the Great Hall for food come to that. He realized he had to get Harry out there and playing with children his own age. He was fearful that if he did that too soon Harry would think he was being abandoned. Then Harry wouldn't enjoy going out and making friends he would be just a terrified bundle of nerves wondering when he would come back. It was different when he was teaching, because Harry remained in their rooms most of the time with Blinky or in Filius', Minerva or in the Hospital wing.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Severus after their lunch was finished, and Harry had finished drinking his orange juice. Harry didn't seem particularly fond of the pumpkin juice so Severus always asked for Orange.

"It was fun! When can we decorate the tree?" grinned Harry a lot calmer now that he had expended energy flying around having fun. He warmed Severus' heart to see Harry so carefree and happy his little face flushed with excitement.

"How's tomorrow?" asked Severus.

He didn't need to hear Harry's reply his ecstatic face was enough for him.

"YES!" crowed Harry happily.

Suddenly a Patronus tabby cat, that Severus knew belong to Minerva opened its mouth and began talking.

"Severus your mothers' standing at the entrance hall of Hogwarts…I'm afraid Dumbledore has told her where to find you." said Minerva's voice before the tabby cat disappeared into mist.

"What was that daddy?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"That son was a Patronus message from Aunt Min telling us that Gran will be here in a minute." said Severus trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He was furious with Dumbledore's interference in his life yet again. He didn't know what Dumbledore hoped to accomplish, did the old fool seriously think his mother would ever listen to him? Become one of his pawns. She may have put up with Severus' father but that didn't make her a fool.

Just then a knock surrounded the chambers - Eileen Snape had finally come.

* * *

ooo will Severus forgive her or will she get her marching orders? will she ever get to be a part of her son and grandsons life? will she apologize or will she be too proud of that like severus is? R&R please


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 26**

**Enter Eileen Snape - Harry's Sick**

* * *

Severus sighed in agitation; hiding it from Harry he placed him in the corner. The corner was filled with all his toys, play books, magical trains, teddy's and an assortment of different toys. Severus didn't let Harry's toys be strewn all over the place. There was a corner for them and that's where they remained, there was also a box for them to be placed in once they were finished with for the day. The only chore Harry really had was to put his toys away at the end of the day. Once Harry was happily playing with his toys and teddies he magically opened the door and allowed his mother entrance.

"Mother…how can I help you?" asked Severus, smoothly his voice dark and dangerous. She had never entered his personal space before, and this was what this place was - his private personal quarters.

"You have been ignoring me!" she said indignation deep in her voice.

"Yes," drawled Severus, smirking in bitter amusement.

"How dare you Severus Tobias Snape!" she snapped angrily.

"Just remember I control the wards on my quarters I can throw you out." said Severus, emotionlessly. It was true, he could evict her from his rooms and she wouldn't be able to get in again unless he said so.

Eileen realized she couldn't continue down that path, no matter how angry or upset she was that Severus had ignored her. If she wanted to be a part of Severus and Harry's life she was going to have to apologize. Swallowing thickly, she let out a sigh of defeat and said to her son "Can I at least come in properly? And speak without sneering or snapping?"

"You were the one that started mother," said Severus smoothly he could never stop himself getting the last word. "Come in."

Eileen stepped in properly, looking around her sons living quarters curiously. She saw Harry in the corner with a colouring book and crayons in his lap. Those crayons didn't break, and didn't wear down as much as normal wax. They also had a very disgusting taste to them, so no child would ever willingly swallow them.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Severus, once he sat down he gestured to her to sit down as well.

"If you don't mind." said Eileen that was a Snape way of saying please without saying the offending word. Thankfully Severus wasn't in all ways like his family, he didn't want Harry growing up emotionless and rude to people.

"Blinky?" called Severus, "Bring us a coffee pot and some biscuits please."

"Yes sir," said the house elf before disappearing as quickly as he came.

"What did Dumbledore say to you?" asked Severus sharply.

"He told me you let Harry be kidnapped, but he was stupid if he thought I didn't read the newspapers." said Eileen, her lip curling in disgust; she hated Dumbledore like most purebloods did.

Severus smirked in feral satisfaction Dumbledore truly was grasping at straws. He actually would have been furious with his mother if she had believed it. However, thankfully she hadn't brought it, and for that she wasn't going to loose her son and grandson for good.

"Here you are sir," said Blinky putting down the tray before disappearing.

"Harry would you like a biscuit?" asked Severus.

"Yes daddy!" exclaimed Harry's childish, wonder filled voice. He got up and hobbled over to his daddy. He took the chocolate biscuit grinning gleefully, before hobbling back over to his toys gratefully munching his biscuit.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" asked Eileen, a sigh leaving her lips. She had wanted to ask that question for what felt like months, she had stood there and stared at her son's back shocked to the core that day. Lily Evans-Potter had been her daughter. The daughter she had given up, to protect both Severus and her. Unfortunately Tobias Snape believed in the old wives tale that twins share magical cores. She had regretted acting the way she had, the Tobias part of her brain had taken over. Not only Tobias part but her parents as well, she had been conditioned to think certain things all her life. Thankfully she had loved her unborn children more than anything, more than sharing magic or her parents or husband. Then the shock wore of and pride burst forth making her heart almost explode. She hadn't felt that much pride in anything since Severus had passed his mastery. She had realized that Lily her daughter, and her grandson had defeated Voldemort. The family magic was just as strong as ever, and Lily had gone on to marry into the Potter line. The one of the few pureblood lines left. Unfortunately Eileen did think that was important - keeping the lines pure or rather powerful and influential. It was a shame really, as Eileen cared nothing for power and neither did her son. Severus preferred brewing his potions and that was it really, although it was his name no doubt that helped him get the best potions Master available.

"I tried - unfortunately you began sprouting nonsense before I could say anything else." snorted Severus, in what could only be disgust. He was still furious with his mother for that, taking a lot of shit. It had made him undeniably sad that his mother would behave that way. She knew he wanted children, but believed he wasn't ever going to have one. She had been given a chance to be a grandmother and she threw it in his face.

"Why did you leave after telling me the truth? I didn't even get a chance to say anything." said Eileen, drinking her coffee. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth but took a plain biscuit regardless.

"Because I was furious, if I didn't leave I would have said some very unsavoury things." said Severus through gritted teeth.

Eileen nodded grudgingly knowing her sons legendary temper and tongue she was glad he had. Putting her cup down, she wondered why life had to be so damn complicated all the time. She was sure that her family wasn't normal with normal dynamic arguments. No they held on to grudges like children did with sweets.

"I am sorry for what I said Severus," sighed Eileen, she knew she was going to have to be the one to do it. She also knew she was in the wrong, she knew how much her son had longed for a child. She also never could understand why he didn't go out and meet someone. She also understood he was a very solitary man and didn't care much for relationships. Then she had gone and said he had done the wrong thing, just because he was a half blood. If only she could get a time turner and turn back time, she would have. Unfortunately those things were under lock and key in the Ministry of magic nobody could get them.

"It's alright," sighed Severus, he didn't want to keep arguing and fighting with his mother. It wasn't something he wanted Harry to see growing up; he had grown up seeing it. Perhaps that was why he didn't want to have a relationship maybe who knows. Plus Severus grudgingly acknowledged she was Harry's grandmother and she deserved to see him. Harry needed all the people he could get into his life.

"Really?" gasped Eileen, blinking in shock unable to believe what she had heard. Had Severus really just forgiven her for something? When he hadn't even forgiven her, for not standing up to Tobias Snape. Her son didn't realize she would have ended up thrown from Snape manor and divorced. She wouldn't have been welcomed back at Prince Manor, she would have been disgraced and her money cut off. She had no choice but to stay, and play the dutiful wife. Either way Severus Tobias Snape would have still been raised in Snape Manor.

"I'm doing it for Harry." said Severus a note of bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Thank you," she croaked, she was seeing for the first time just how much Harry had changed her son. It was obvious having a child was changing him, and for the better this time. It made the regret she felt ten times worse just seeing the results for herself. When she came out of her self pity she saw Severus was shaking his head bemused, looking in Harry's direction. Turning around curiously, a small smile spread out across her face. Harry was asleep curled up in a ball his head resting on his big teddy. Eileen had never seen such a sight in all her life, it was only then it truly dawned on her that this was her grandson. This was her lost daughter's child, the little girl she hadn't been able to know. Severus' nephew and new daddy by the looks of things. She wondered silently what Lily had looked like under that life long glamour's she had applied. She knew she had done the right thing but she regretted it more than ever. She would never get to know the girl she gave up, who had died terribly young for the little boy sleeping soundly on his daddy's lap right at this very moment.

"You seem happy son," said Eileen, her voice soft and almost wistful.

"I am," said Severus giving her a very peculiar look.

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon talking, about absolutely everything. Eileen explaining why she didn't leave Tobias, how she regretted having to give her daughter up, never telling him when it was apparent he could keep a secret. The regret she felt for saying what she did the day Severus had originally brought Harry to her. Telling him she wished she had a time turner to go back and change it all. She also told him her wishes, for to be a proper part of her son's life and grandsons too.

For years all she had done was write to him, seeing him on the odd occasion. She hadn't seen him for Christmas or birthdays in years, she was an old woman now and she just wanted to spend what life she had left with her family. She had failed her son far too many times in the past, by failing to stick up to Tobias. She had so many things to make up for, that she felt she could never atone for. Hell she felt ridiculous having to rely on Severus for money it wasn't supposed to be that way. However, on his fathers' death Severus had become the head of the family. The same went with the Princes; her parents had made sure of that.

They spoke well into the night; she even had dinner with her son and grandson. She eventually ended up staying the night on the transfigured (into a bed) sofa. The air had finally been cleared and for once mother and son were closer than ever.

Severus finally had the family he had longed for even if it was only a mother and son. He had people he was very fond off, Filius, Poppy and Minerva. Colleagues he had barely spoken a word to where always asking him about Harry and how he was doing. How he was - life was finally being kind to the sour and solitary man.

It was all thanks to one little black hair emerald eyed boy who thought he was the one that had been rescued. Perhaps together they would find out just what a normal life was.

* * *

"Severus?" asked Minerva from the fire.

"He is still asleep" said Eileen coming into view of the fire.

"Is he alright?" she asked concerned, Severus had always been an early riser.

"He's fine, but I think Harry has a bit of a cold, he's got a runny nose and a small temperature." said Eileen quietly.

"Then I suggest you wake Severus up, he will be furious if you do not." said Minerva seriously. If it was any indication on how it went yesterday, it must have been good for Eileen and Severus otherwise the woman wouldn't still be there. Minerva was glad Harry deserved all the family he could get, especially since his parents were gone and how the Dursley's had treated him.

"He deserves one lie in," said Eileen confused to why Minerva McGonagall was suggesting she wake Severus up.

"If you do not want to be on his bad side I suggest you do wake him up." she said sternly. She was doing this for Eileen's own good if she wanted to be a part of Severus and Harry's life.

"Very well," said Eileen taking her word for it. She didn't want to end up making Severus furious with her again. Not after just managing to have a decent conversation for the first time in years.

"Good, I shall alert Pomfrey…I do not even think he's had his immunizations." said Minerva quickly shutting that particular call off. She had Poppy to call, just in case it was wizard's flu because if Harry had that he wasn't protected from it. He could die; she chucked in another handful of powder and called for Poppy Pomfrey.

* * *

"Yes Minerva? How can I help you?" asked Poppy smiling softly, looking up from her work. Happy for an excuse to avoid writing down the potions she required from Severus. Now that he had Harry she wasn't sure if he would be up to making all her potions for the Hospital wing now. Plus it was Christmas soon it could wait.

"Did Harry get all his shots Poppy as a child?" asked Minerva speaking very quickly and urgently.

"Accio Harry's papers!" chanted Poppy quickly, after hearing the urgency in Minerva's voice she could only speculate that Harry was sick. Opening the papers she began reading through them at an alarming rate. Her fingers doing it with efficiency, she had been doing it for years after all.

"Only for the Dragon Pox Minerva…what's wrong?" she questioned, "Accio Potions bag!" she grabbed the bag in mid air never taking her eyes of the fire version of the woman she was close to.

"Harry's sniffling and has a temperature it might be a normal cold…or at least I'm hoping that's what it is." said Minerva her eyes alight with worry.

"Don't worry yourself until we know for certain, meet me down there." she said. Minerva nodded before pulling out of the fire, giving Poppy enough time to get to Severus' quarters before leaving herself. Floo powder already in her hand as she paced a few times urgently.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Minerva, as soon as she had made it down. Severus sat on the couch, Harry's head on his lap. Poppy was performing diagnostic charms. It was testament to how worried Severus was because he was still in his nightclothes. Neither poppy nor Minerva come to that had ever seen him without his robes on in all the years they had known him. Even late at night when they called through the floo he was dressed.

"Its wizard flu" said Poppy quietly, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Surely Lily got him done!" protested Severus.

"He only received his dragon pox jab Severus…she never got the chance to give him anything else. When he was supposed to get his wizard flu shot he was in hiding…" Poppy tailed off.

"How the hell did he get the Wizarding flu?" snapped Eileen her onyx eyes filled with worry and fear.

"I don't know…nobody in the school has it that much I know." said Poppy otherwise they would have come to her. Wizarding flu symptoms were ten times worse than normal 'Muggle' Flu as it was termed. It affected the magic as well, hence why it was extremely dangerous and known to kill.

"Black…" hissed Severus his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hold on a minute, I'll find out what I can." said Poppy, going over to the floo she grabbed a handful and called 'Grimmauld Place' and waited patiently.

* * *

"Poppy? What can I do for you?" asked Sirius extremely surprised to see her in his fire.

"Can you come to Severus' quarters please?" she demanded sternly before fading out on him before he could reply. He blinked and she wasn't there any more, worried about Harry now he grabbed the powder and left.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Sirius Black coming out of the fireplace spelling the soot away with years of practice being brought up in a wizarding family.

Poppy was already running diagnostics on him increasing Sirius' confusion. No one else said anything, just stood there tense, Sirius could see Harry lying on Severus' lap he looked alright so Sirius relaxed and let them tell him whenever they wanted.

"He's a carrier too, but he's had his vaccinations so he will be fine…he only received it the same time Harry did…" said Poppy, her face grim.

"Lupin" snarled Severus furiously.

Harry whimpered in fright, his green eyes were very bright, his cheeks were rosy. His forehead was very arm, and he did not like how his father was being right now. His heard hurt, his eyes were itchy and sore, his throat felt hot, hurting and stuffy like the rest of him and his bones ached something firece. He had never been this ill before in his life, not even at the Dursley's. What Harry didn't know was that was the only

"Shhh…little one it's ok, I'll get you better I promise…sleep." whispered Severus against Harry's ear. Severus watched Harry relax and nod his head just slightly.

"I'm guessing we cannot give him the shot now?" asked Severus gritting his teeth to stop the anger and helplessness he felt becoming known to Harry.

"No, it could make everything worse," said Poppy.

"Fantastic" said Severus, his voice low and hissed.

"How about temporary stopping his magic?" asked Minerva.

"He needs his magic to fight it, that's the worst of wizarding flu you need your magic to fight it but sometimes the magic becomes infected and fights against its 'host' as it were." said Poppy grimly. Then the magic became dangerous and lashed out eventually resulting in the death of that said person.

"Harry's magic is probably very strong, will that hinder or help it?" asked Severus staring straight ahead his face emotionless his eyes alight with the helplessness of the situation. The knowledge he had of the prophecy ensured he knew just how magically powerful Harry was. Despite news to the contrary he had heard it all, and only reported what Lucius and Avery had heard. It had been a pity Avery had been there or the Dark Lord Voldemort would never have known the prophecy at all. Lucius had just received the news that Narcissa was pregnant when they heard it. It was a time for worry for his two friends, both praying the child wouldn't be born on July. They didn't want their son responsible for the death of Voldemort, nor did they want Voldemort going after him. They had been able to breath easier when he was born. He had been born in the nick of time where both parents were concerned the fifth of June. Severus himself had been relieved, and then it had all gone to hell when Voldemort proclaimed he was going after the Potter's and Longbottom's. Only Severus and Lucius knew why he had chosen to go after the Potters. Voldemort himself was a half blood, and so he knew just how powerful they could be. It didn't help that Dumbledore himself was a half blood as well.

"I don't know Severus," said Poppy swallowing thickly.

"What do I do?" asked Severus his voice thick with worry now.

"The best I can suggest is get him better the Muggle way, use the least amount of magical potions and spell as possible. That way it might have less chance of affecting his magic." suggested Poppy giving her professional opinion.

"As soon as he's better he's getting all his immunizations" said Severus grimly standing up telling them all without having to say anything he wanted them away. He didn't even contemplate that Harry might not be alive to get them. Neither did the others think about it, for they all loved the little three year old dearly.

* * *

I know I'm evil doing that to poor Harry and just before christmas too...he had been outside in the freezing cold shrieking shack for hours without a jacket and Lupin gave it to him or made him more suceptible to it. Will Harry's magic survive unaffected or will he be turned into a muggle? or his magic safe that he's almost like a squib? will the prophecy mean nothing? as Severus and harry have to leave hogwarts before harry becomes bitter that they can do magic? or will his magic help him along with lily's protection maybe? or will his magic go out of control almost killing severus and harry himself? will harry survive? R&R PLEASE!


	27. Chapter 27

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 27 **

**Sickness **

* * *

To say Severus Snape was tense would be putting it lightly, he had asked Minerva to get her children to send them Muggle medicine of every kind. He was taking Poppy's advice using Muggle medicine, if he got worse then he would use his kind. Once they had been delivered he had read the instructions back to front before giving anything to his son. The first thing he had given Harry was two spoonfuls of calpol, he noticed it was flavoured not something you could do with Potions. He used the cold compass on his head, and made sure he had plenty of fluids. Unfortunately Harry couldn't keep anything down, even if it was just chicken soup or creamy porridge.

Severus had never felt more helpless before in his life, just watching Harry suffering in silence. The only time he made any sound was when he was asleep and having nightmares which was becoming increasingly more common. It must be the fever he was burning that was causing them, begging and pleading his pig of an uncle to not hurt him anymore. Begging his daddy to come to him, and the most heartbreaking of all, for Severus' heart had just about broken in two upon hearing those whispered words. He had stood frozen for a good three minutes before jumping in action.

"Mummy wake up!" was the childish whisper. Severus had almost been driven to his knees by that, having no doubt what would have been going on in the childish mind of a one year and three month old babies mind when his mother was killed. Harry must have simply thought his mother was asleep, perhaps playing with him. Then only to be sent to his awful relatives to be abused, how long had Harry begged and pleaded his mother to come for him? Or his father come to that. How long before Harry had resigned himself to his fate? Oh how he wished Harry would get better soon Severus hated seeing Harry like this. So sad, defeated, helpless and so heartbreakingly young. Harry lit up the room when he was awake, always had a shy smile for everyone, the spirit in the toddler made him seem so much…more in every sense.

Scooping his son up into his arms, he began rocking him back and forth, whispering soothing words. He had noticed the first night that Harry seemed to calm remarkably by his soothing voice quicker than anything else. The only thing he didn't like about the Muggle medication was the length of time it took to work. It took half an hour to an hour for the medicines to work! It was a long time when a child was in pain.

He was brought violently out of his musings by a knock on the door, not moving from his position he opened the door. A concerned looking Minerva came in, he had thought it might be her, Poppy had already been. It seemed the Muggle medication (despite the length of time it took to work) was working better than magical means.

"Severus you look awful! Give him to me and go have a shower and get something to eat," she said her voice full of adamance.

Severus would have said no, but she was already taking Harry from his grasp. He knew he probably did look awful, he hadn't eaten properly since Harry had gotten sick three days ago. He had also not showered or had any clothes on just nightwear on and he was also extremely tired. Nodding tiredly, he looked at his son once more before he reluctantly made his way to the bathroom. Usually he would never have done such a thing in company but Harry had indeed changed him so much in such a short amount of time.

* * *

"Blinky?" called Minerva, she knew the house elf who served Severus personally. He was from Prince Manor and answered Severus' call every time. He knew the house elves in Hogwarts although they hadn't been pleased that one of their teachers had their own personal house elf serving them in their (the house elves) territory, they got on rather well with Blinky now. So Blinky had no trouble getting food or the like from Hogwarts now, although Severus preferred the food coming from Prince Manor where he knew it wasn't tampered with.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Blinky materializing immediately.

"Can you bring up a large plate of food for Severus please, perhaps some coffee as well. And something that might go easy on Harry' stomach how about some ginger snaps? He might have better luck holding them down." said Minerva kindly.

"How about some ice cream and jelly? It always helped Master Severus when he was sick?" ventured Blinky.

"Very well," said Minerva smothering a smile. Ice cream and jelly did not help children, although it might help bring Harry's temperature down a little. It might also perk him up a little bit or so she hoped. She had been so concerned for him, she was in awe just how much the Muggle medication seemed to be working. She had thought for a long time Muggle medication didn't work on Wizards and Witches, which was rather stupid when she thought about it. After all Muggle raised and Muggle born's all recovered from their illnesses.

Despite her stern features, Minerva was known to be very emotional especially when it came to the students. Heaven forbid should anyone hurt one of the Hogwarts students, yes even the Slytherins. She would defend each and every student with her life, most teachers knew this. The students though, had nothing on what she was beginning to feel for Harry and yes even Severus. She had always admired and secretly laughed at Severus' humour, as it was much like hers only not so…dark. Now though she was seeing a different side of Severus, a side she was sure no one other than perhaps Lily had ever seen. Severus like herself felt things very deeply but hardly showed it, only those closest ever saw it.

Blinky popped in and put the big silver tray on the table, nodding to Minerva before disappearing. Blinky had been worried about Master Severus, he hadn't been eating properly, despite the fact he had send food every day. Without being requested it, more worrisome the trays he had taken away were just as full. He could only hope that Mistress McGonagall had finally convinced his Master to eat.

Minerva put Harry on the couch, covering him with a light cover and applying a cold cloth to his forehead. She made herself a coffee and sat drinking it, lost in thought until Severus came out. Dressed in navy blue clean nightclothes, and a green robe she gestured him to sit down sternly and said one word "Eat."

Severus checked on his son, before he sat down as he was told and began eating. Realizing just how famished he was he ate quicker than normal, as his stomach growled loudly as if glad to finally have something in it. Once he finished he saw the food for Harry, and could only hope that Harry managed to keep something down today.

"What is this?" asked Severus sighing as he caught sight of the ice cream and jelly.

"Oh Severus! Do not be so sullen, I know you used to get it when you were ill too. It will help Harry's temperature and sore throat and sooth his chest. It will also hopefully stay down and get something inside of him! If this keeps up we will need to give him a potion to help seal his stomach stop him from being sick something we both don't want!" reprimanded Minerva.

"And the biscuits?" asked Severus exasperated.

"Ginger as you know is soothing," said Minerva giving him a very pointed look.

Severus had to concede the point, he would never have thought to give his sick son ice cream. He couldn't remember getting ice cream when he was sick either but he must have done. He had a feeling Blinky had told Minerva this or he had been the one to suggest it he believed it to be both.

Getting up he put his own plates back on the tray and lifted the still frozen ice cream and Jelly and sat on the couch. Minerva moved to sit on the armchair, lightening up the fire a little as she did so.

"Harry, wake up son, come now, you need to eat," said Severus patting at his back speaking loudly but not too loudly of course. He knew just how badly Harry reacted to loud voices, and wouldn't like to see how he reacted as ill as he was.

* * *

Harry groaned, he was so sore and tired, he just wanted to sleep, and he didn't want to eat. Why was his daddy always wakening him up to make him eat? He couldn't keep it down. He couldn't keep anything down, his stomach just rebelled against anything and before he knew it, sick was everywhere. Harry tried to stop it, but it was useless in his feverish condition he feared his father would get sick of him and send him back. Every time he woke up he feared he would be back in the cupboard under the stairs. Yet each and every time he woke - he was proven wrong wakening up warm safe and most of all loved.

"Harry come on son," said his daddy's insistent voice.

Harry opened his tired feverish eyes, staring at his daddy pleadingly to let him just rest. His body felt so sore and achy, not like his uncle had just hurt him but days afterwards. Every bone in his little boy hurt, his throat felt like it was on fire and he didn't even want to think on how much his head hurt.

* * *

Severus summoned the calpol and measured out a spoonful and fed it to his son, before giving him a second. Placing him on his lap he fed him the ice cream and jelly, he handed Harry the ginger nut biscuit. Not surprising Harry didn't eat it; he didn't seem to even have the strength to keep his hands up.

Severus placed a cold cloth on his son's head, and placed a blanket around his feverish frame. A few minutes later the sound of soft ragged breathing filled the air, as Harry fell asleep once more.

"Well he's kept it down," sighed Minerva looking relieved.

"Indeed," said Severus cautiously.

"Question is - is it because he's getting better or because of what it was." said Minerva a questioning look in her eyes.

Severus just nodded the caution still in his eyes.

Severus was glad Harry had finally managed to keep something down; he wanted to believe he was getting better but he couldn't be too sure. He thought that maybe it had more to do with what was eaten than anything else. Maybe it wasn't parents indulging their sick children and keeping them happy after all. Maybe it was what was best for them, who would have thought he Severus Snape, would be feeding anyone ice cream and Jelly never mind having a sick child in his care. Life truly had changed.

"How's your mother?" asked Minerva.

"She's stayed away, the Wizard flu jab was before her time and she never even had one when she was older." explained Severus.

"Why ever not?" asked Minerva clearly baffled.

"I do not know," said Severus wryly.

"I see," replied Minerva obviously not being able to see at all. She had gotten hers, a few weeks after he children had all been given them. That had been many years ago, she was a grandmother now for goodness sake. Squibs were given the wizarding flu jab too as they could get it as well, just like they could see Dementors and other magical creatures.

"I'm just glad the medicine seems to be helping," admitted Minerva the relief shining through.

Severus just nodded curtly.

"Albus has been very quiet as of late…" Minerva trailed off not bothering to finish but Severus' face darkened regardless. He knew that was true, despite the fact he had not left his quarter he knew the others kept him very well informed.

* * *

There we go! will Harry be better by the next chapter? what would you like to see Severus and Harry do? R&R


	28. Chapter 28

**Harry Potter and the Father **

**Chapter 28 **

**Getting well **

* * *

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked Poppy kindly, kneeling in front of Harry, who was sitting on the sofa. He had three covers over him, and more pillows than a child could possibly need at his back. To the relief of them all, Harry seems on the mend, which to all of them was a godsend. They were more relived, than they could express that Harry was recovering from Wizard Flu, as soon as Christmas was over Poppy planned on giving him the vaccine. He would never get ill like that again if Poppy had anything to say about it. Although most children did not like getting their shots, she hoped Harry would talk to her afterwards. Most children did not like her after that, they hated coming to her for any reason. It was why she had opted to go to Hogwarts; children didn't need shots unless they were muggle born and were older. "I'm going to check you alright? Just to make sure everything's okay."

"Okay," said the small boy staring solemnly at Poppy. As usual Severus was right next to him, it was a good thing it was Christmas. She dreaded to think what Dumbledore would be trying if it wasn't, for a moment there, when Sirius had first escaped they had been joined together in keeping Harry safe. As soon as that crisis had ended Dumbledore had basically reverted back to his old self. He had been spending too much time at the Ministry for any of them to feel comfortable. Poppy shook of her thoughts and used the spell, reading the results she smiled in grim satisfaction. The last of the Wizarding flu was gone from his system - he was truly on the mend.

"He's recovered Severus, the flu is no longer in his system, I'd say he will be fine within the next few days," said Poppy.

"That's good news Poppy," said Severus, who had already had that idea but was relieved to have it confirmed once and for all.

"So which one do you want Harry?" smiled Poppy holding up four lolly pops. There was a yellow, green, blue and red one for each house ironically enough. Harry took the yellow one, he wanted to try that one he had already had the green, blue and red one.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast Poppy? I'm pretty sure Minerva is joining us," said Severus smoothly.

"I'd be honoured," she said smiling happily. She didn't get asked very often, well until Harry had moved here. Since then she had been offered a few times, she had accepted unless someone was in the hospital wing. Those times she usually ate in her office, after giving her patients their own food.

"Good," said Severus.

"Well Harry, twenty three days until Christmas are you excited?" asked Poppy sitting next to him.

"I guess," said Harry softly. He had never really had a Christmas before; he had spent it from the cupboard listening to them singing badly to the Christmas songs. Ignoring the Christmas carollers, saying he refused to give 'beggars' money when they weren't beggars at all.

"You'll have fun! Guess what?" said poppy gasping softly in shock as if she had forgotten something.

"What?" asked Harry eagerly his eyes wide.

"It snowed last night," said Poppy.

Harry shivered at the thought; he hated snow his aunt had left him out there for hours wanting him to be 'clean' as she termed it.

"Don't you like the snow? How about when you're all better we go and make a snowman? Me, your daddy, Sirius, Grandma Eileen and Minerva? See if we can get Filius to join in too?" suggested Poppy, the poor boy, he deserved to see just how fun Christmas could and should be.

"Snowman?" questioned Harry confused.

"Yes, a snowman, you make the snow into the shape of a man and have fun with him, decorating him with things." said Poppy, her heart lurching in agony. How did Severus stand it? Seeing Harry not understanding things such as a snowman. She could kill the Dursley's for what they had done to this precious soul. One she had brought into the world, one that had always been loved by everyone.

"Oh," said Harry wondering why people would want to get freezing cold playing in the snow to make a snowman. It all seemed so strange to him, but if they wanted him to do it he would.

"Harry, come on over here son," said Severus who was standing next to a red, decorated with Santa's and things Harry now realised were snowmen. They had pockets and each and every one of them were numbered, they were small too he would be lucky enough if he could get his hand into it. "Do you know what this is?" he asked once Harry was beside him.

"No," admitted the child.

"It's an advent calendar, it counts down the days to Christmas," said Severus. "Each day, you see what's inside; this is how it's done here. From what I gathered from your mother, it's usually chocolate inside these in the Muggle world."

Harry nodded, he had seen Dudley eating an entire advent calendar in one day, then going to the fridge and eating everything in it.

"Why don't you see what you've got," said Severus softly, pointing out the number one for him, he was too young to read yet.

Harry looked at Severus curiously, before he put his hand in, expecting something small. He was surprised when his hand went further than possible. It must have been magic, he felt something soft and fluffy, and grabbing it he pulled it out. He looked at it utterly speechless. It was an owl, fluffy in most places, but his wings were half open and they had feathers on them. They were real, he knew, because he had stroked Hedwig before. He didn't get to do it often but when he did he cherished it. Now he could stoke this owl and know what it feels like. It looked like Hedwig too; pure white and Harry absolutely loved it.

"Thanks daddy," said Harry his voice full of awe and happiness. He lent forward and hugged him, keeping a tight grip on his new owl.

"No problem little one, Santa does have a lot to make up for." said Severus smoothly.

Harry smiled from where he was hidden in his father's soft black robes.

"He does indeed," said Poppy discreetly wiping away her tears. Harry was such a beautiful little boy, she had seen his face when he saw the little teddy owl his father got him. He was so awed, happy, and surprised. Not many children were like that, and it saddened her that Harry was so jaded at such a young age. There was hope though, that Harry would forget the Dursley's and grow up a loving young boy who only remembered his daddy - Severus.

A knock surrounded Severus and Harry's quarters, the door opened automatically after sensing Minerva's magic. Only Minerva and Poppy could come through his door, his floo only let Minerva, Sirius, Filius, Poppy, Eileen and the Malfoy's when he was in the mood.

"Minerva, you are early what's wrong?" asked Severus, he hadn't expected her for another fifteen minutes.

"Remus Lupin died last night," said Minerva emotionlessly handing him the paper.

That surprised Severus, he hadn' expected Lupin to die so quickly. Although it had been inevitable, as he was a werewolf, and as strong as it was. It would not, have been able to break out of Azkaban. He probably seriously wounded himself trying to break out, and once he turned human his wounds untreated it was only a matter of time really.

"Did you hear that Harry?" asked Severus quietly.

"Yes," whispered Harry very softly.

"He's gone, he can never hurt you again, _ever_." said Severus smoothly, emphasizing on the last word.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about that, instead he buried his head in his daddy's robes. Content just to stay there, he was safe in those arms, nobody would hurt him. That must he was sure off after living here for as long as he had.

"Has the Crouch's trial been released?" asked Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva.

"Junior, did he do anything other than stay in that house?" asked Severus suspiciously.

"He was under the imperious Severus, he couldn't have done anything. I'm sure it would have been in the paper if he had done anything. However, no suspicious activity or Death Eater activity has been seen since poor Frank and Alice," sighed Poppy sadly.

"Indeed, if Bellatrix had ever trusted me it would not have happened," said Severus curling his lip he obviously blamed himself for that.

"You cannot blame yourself, Lestrange probably doesn't trust anyone, she's insane Severus!" cried Minerva.

Causing Harry to jerk awake staring around the room, but was quickly soothed with Severus' long fingers carding through his hair. It wasn't long before he fell back asleep, yawning quietly against Severus' throat.

"Perhaps," mused Severus quietly, putting Harry carefully on his side of the couch. Covering him up and snuggling him in. Even in sleep Harry refused to let go of his stuffed animal, Severus smiled softly. Harry was so worth it, not even brewing potions all weekend could be considered better than him. Everyone knew how much Severus loved his potions, and they would realize just how much this small soul meant to the surly man.

"Harry's making a full recovery," said Poppy once Severus had sat down.

"Oh that's good news!" said Minerva looking relieved. She was quiet now, after nearly wakening Harry up.

"Yes," sighed Severus.

"You took my advice Severus?" asked Minerva surprised.

"Yes," said Severus without blinking.

"I'm glad," said Minerva.

"Has anyone figured out what Dumbledore is up to?" asked Poppy cautiously.

"No, nothing" sighed Minerva grimly.

"Whatever he is doing, we can just be grateful we at least have Minister Fudge and Madam Bones on our side." replied Severus. He didn't care what Dumbledore attempted, he'd run away with his son should it be the only thing to be done. Dumbledore would never get his hands on his son, not just to place him back at the Dursley's.

"People are very fickle Severus, we cannot always rely on them, especially if they can be swayed," said Poppy.

"Not important Ministry workers, I don't think either like Dumbledore much, or what happened wouldn't have made the papers like it did," said Severus, since then Dumbledore had lost popularity, he had many pranks pulled on him. He now refused any mail while in the Great Hall. Instead opting to redirect them towards his office along with everything else, so he was no longer embarrassed in front of his students.

"He does raise a valid point," mused Minerva.

"Breakfast sir," said Blinky popping in, sliding the tray across the wooden table and popped away.

"So what? We do nothing find out what he's done the hard way?" asked Poppy, she didn't like that at all.

"We know he cannot get custody of Harry, Lily ensured that, unless of course he kills me. Unfortunately for him, I am too valuable to completely knock off yet, he would never find another spy in the Dark Lord's inner circle." said Severus a twisted smirk on his face.

Poppy and Minerva no longer minded Severus calling Voldemort 'The Dark Lord' it was better than the prospect of slipping up. They had also learned that the mark burned viciously when the name was mentioned. So both women took to avoiding his name, at least when they remembered anyway.

"Still I'd prefer to know," sighed Poppy digging into her breakfast.

"I know, perhaps Black might have an idea," said Severus smoothly. He didn't say Black was the usual distain he had used for years. However, it wasn't that easy to become friends with a man who had nearly killed him, and made his childhood a misery. Black was better than him just telling the man he didn't want to see his face again.

"He's back as an Auror?" asked Minerva taking aback.

"No but he had to get control of the Black accounts, go there to sign himself up, he is an animagus after all. He has bound to have some friends left who could perhaps confide in Black." said Severus.

"That way we will be prepared for whatever Dumbledore threw at us," said Poppy looking happier already.

"I suppose it cannot hurt," conceded Severus.

"Thank you Severus!" smiled Poppy gratefully as she dug into her breakfast. She didn't want to see anything happening to Harry, and if it came to anything happening to Severus she would take Harry herself. Dumbledore wasn't getting his hands on Harry, he was too beautiful and humbling to be let hurt and abused anymore. She couldn't understand how the Dursley's could do it, they made her physically sick.

Minerva and Severus shared amused but concerned looks at one another, despite their conversation that everything would be alright. They were just as concerned as Poppy, but not used to sharing it really. So it made sense that Poppy would be the most vocal out of them all, Minerva was as tough as nails and Severus was un-bendable as steel.

Between them they would keep Harry safe from Dumbledore's machinations.

* * *

Is Remus dead or let loose by Dumbledore? will this end well for severus or will he loose Harry? this time for good? what will dumbledore be up to? other than that? is he willing to risk Crouch Jr gettin loose to kill severus and back fire on Harry? R&R please


	29. Chapter 29

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 29 **

**Christmas Time is Upon Us Once Again **

* * *

It was Harry's second Christmas with Severus as his father, and it was Severus' first proper family Christmas. Sure he had parents, but he hadn't truly ever felt the real spirit of Christmas. The first Christmas with his son, he had felt it for the first time, especially with the hand made gingerbread men his son had made, with the help of Poppy. All of them were related to potions making them even more appreciated. A cauldron, a stirrer, potion vial, spoon, scales and something that was supposed to be a potion recipe. All iced with the appropriate colours. It had made Severus' heart swell with pride and happiness, with the likes he hadn't known before.

Harry finally settled down in February, he no longer had nightmares, or worried about anything. He always told Severus when he was sore, which by the way wasn't very often anymore. The longer he was with Severus the more 'normal' he became; he no longer flinched at loud noises. He wasn't afraid of the students, although there was one thing that hadn't changed - he still loved animals. He had been to five different zoos since going to live with Severus. One of those times he had gone with Sirius Black, one Sunday afternoon. On those days Severus would brew experimental potions, the only time he was able to brew to his hearts content.

Severus and Sirius mostly got on for Harry's sake in the beginning, Sirius was Harry's godfather something even Severus couldn't change. Now though it wasn't something he would change if he could. With Sirius he was able to have a loveable uncle who could make him laugh. It was better to have Sirius there, than a house elf all the time. He didn't have to worry so much when Black looked after Harry. It was himself he was worried about, since he couldn't go back to being a spy, he didn't know what Dumbledore would attempt. Harry's staying with him, had been made too public to ever consider going back. It had taken Harry a while to warm up to him though; he had been scared he would be taken away from his new daddy. In the end he realized no matter what Severus would always be his daddy, and would always be there for him at the end of the day.

Sirius, Minerva, Filius and Poppy was the one teaching Harry his ABC's and 123's, Severus did not want to teach his son, just in case he was anything like how he was with students in his class. He didn't have patience when teaching children things; he wasn't taking the chances with his son. Although he did like sitting reading at night with his son in his lap. He was doing very well and Severus could only hope he continued on learning that way.

Next year he would also learn Latin and a few basic magic spells and potions. His son wasn't going to attend Hogwarts unawares; he would know the basic things all purebloods knew. It was the only thing Eileen (his mother) and Severus agreed upon.

"Daddy! Daddy!" shrieked Harry suddenly barrelling through from where he had been in his room. Almost giving his poor father a heart attack in the process, Severus with his hawk eyes observed his son and calmed, instantly as he saw he was fine and well.

"What's the matter son?" asked Severus picking his now five year old boy up.

"My tooth is wobbly!" said Harry jumping up and down on Severus' hip looking ecstatic.

"Let me see," said Severus gently lifting his son's chin up, looking into the open mouth. Severus could see one of the big teeth was indeed coming in; it was almost through in fact. There was also a loose one right next to it, which meant the new tooth was coming in there too. "It looks like the tooth fairy will be visiting soon." stated Severus proudly. At last his son's teeth were coming in, and these ones would be looked after. Kept whole and clean, Severus had always made sure Harry cleaned them, and how important it was to do so.

"Really?" asked Harry his dark green eyes twinkling brightly, no trouble seemed evident in the happy five year old.

"Of course," said Severus in mock seriousness. "Are you sore?"

Harry simply shook his head, no he wasn't sore.

"Good, if they get sore you know what to do?" stated Severus smoothly.

"Uh-huh I'll come tell you," said Harry solemnly.

"Good boy," said Severus putting him back down, "Everyone will be coming soon, so remember to be dressed." he had spilt his lunch down his clothes, and so Severus had asked him to change. They were having company for dinner after all; he must have rushed right through when he realized he had a wobbly tooth.

"Who?" asked Harry, even though he already knew. Severus had told him just this morning who was coming.

"Granny Eileen, Granny Minerva, Uncle Sirius, Auntie Poppy and Uncle Filius," said Severus patiently.

"Will they stay for dinner?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"They will be indeed," said Severus, they both had just had lunch; presents had been opened after breakfast hours ago. So Harry had been though his room, placing his presents in appropriate places. Severus liked Harry to keep his things a little orderly, and always made sure his room was tidy.

Harry had asked for a kitten, but Severus felt Harry was still too young. He was glad to observe that Harry didn't seem to terribly upset about it. A kitten remained a baby a lot longer than an owl. So it truly wasn't an ideal thing to give to a small boy, maybe next year he would get him one. It certainly wouldn't be a kitten, though Severus would get him an older cat if it came to it.

"Dad!" shouted Harry once more.

"What is it son?" asked Severus feeling exasperated.

"The drawer is stuck again!" said Harry scowling at the chest of drawers in petulance.

Severus smothered a smirk; it looks like he was going to have to get rid of the chest of drawers. That was the fifth time the drawers had gotten stuck, perhaps it was time to re-decorate. Harry had become fiercely independent, and he knew without even seeing his son that he was scowling petulantly at it. As he walked through he actually had to force himself not to laugh, he certainly had his looks down. He truly was a Snape, and it filled Severus with pride and a huge amount of smugness.

With a flick of his wand the drawer was forced open, Harry then grabbed his long sleeved t-shirt. All of them were long sleeved since he lived in the dungeons and it got cold. Without a word Severus walked right back out, leaving his son to it. He went to the fire and put an extra log onto the fire, so it would heat the rooms quicker. Ever since Harry had gotten the flu last year, he had made sure the rooms were always warm. He wasn't taking any chances like last time; even though he had his jabs it was still possible to get ill.

"Dad can I get a biscuit?" asked Harry coming back through after dumping his dirty top into the hamper in his room. The house elves would see to it, that they got cleaned.

"You just had lunch, if you have anything you won't have enough for your pudding," said Severus sternly.

"Fine," pouted Harry, shrugging it off he went back through to his room and got his colouring book and pencils before going back through. He knew he wouldn't get a biscuit, not when he spoke like that. He would have if it had been a normal day, but since it was Christmas he didn't have a chance. Plus Harry wanted his Christmas log, it was delicious. When it had been made earlier, he had gotten a small piece of it.

* * *

"Sirius!" shrieked Harry hyperly getting off the couch and jumping into his arms.

"Hey Harry, how's my favourite godson doing?" said Sirius cheerfully.

Harry giggled happily "I'm your only godson!" he replied to that, he always did ever since he had heard his dad say it to him.

"Spoil sport!" sighed Sirius dramatically, before tickling Harry, causing the small boy shriek with laughter.

"Stop stop!" panted Harry trying to get down.

"Look what Santa left with me for you?" said Sirius after putting Harry down waving a toy in front of him.

"What is it?" asked Harry wide eyed, hyper.

"I'm not sure, why don't you have a look?" suggested Sirius handing it over.

Harry took it, remembering his manners he said "Thank you," before quickly running over to the couch and sitting down. He opened the present and grinned with glee, it was a snitch for juniors. It didn't go above five feet in the air and wasn't as fast as the real snitch.

"Look daddy! Look I got a snitch!" cheered Harry holding it up obviously very happy with his new present.

"I see," said Severus smiling slightly, he hated Quidditch; he also didn't like the thought of his son playing the game. Unfortunately there wasn't anything else for children to do, not in the wizarding world anyway. Thankfully he wasn't obsessed with the sport, although Harry liked playing on his broomstick a few times a week.

"Merry Christmas," said Sirius gruffly, handing over a square shaped present. There was no doubt what it was, a book. Severus was surprised; nevertheless he accepted it and opened it up. If he was surprised at receiving a gift, it was nothing on the book. It was very rare, and a book he didn't have.

"It was in my family home," said Sirius "I don't care for potions so it was pretty much useless to me." he stated.

"Thank you," said Severus swallowing thickly. He had never expected this from Black, even if they were getting on better.

"Here! Here!" said Harry handing over Black's gift.

"Is this for me?" asked Sirius in pretend awe.

"Yup me and daddy bought it!" said Harry hyperly.

"That's awfully nice," said Sirius opening the gift, inside he found a chain with the Black crest on it. He could feel the magic imbedded in it, and was curious about it. The Black chain Sirius had never seen before. The last person to own it had been his uncle, the one that had given him money to get his own place, after being disowned. His uncle had been the only one Sirius cared about. Unfortunately the old man had been disowned for helping him, and he was very touched by the thoughtfulness of the gift.

"It stops most potions working," stated Severus smoothly.

"Thank you," said Sirius hugging Harry tightly, he didn't try that with Severus thought. He just shook his hand and nodded his head curtly, stopping the tears from falling. He truly had loved his uncle, and it was a shame he couldn't give this gift back to him. He was dead.

Just then the floo flared once more "Granny!" Harry shrieked in Sirius' ear. Climbing down he hugged her in the legs. He was unfortunately too big and heavy now for Eileen to be able to lift him.

"Hello Harry was Santa good to you this year?" she asked dusting herself off and sitting down gratefully.

"Uh-huh I've been a good boy!" said Harry "He ate the pies I left out for him! And gave Rudolf carrots!"

"That's nice isn't it?" said Eileen smiling at her grandson. The more time she spent with Harry, the more she regretted not meeting her beautiful daughter while she was alive. Even if she had met her in secret, without anyone having to know. It would have been so much better than not at all. Unfortunately it was something she was always going to have to regret, just like a lot of other things she'd have to regret to the day she died.

"Here you go son, happy Christmas," she said giving both boys their gifts.

Severus opened his first, inside there was rare potion ingredients, bending down he kissed her and thanked her. He then went through to his potions lab and placed them in the dark where they belonged. He didn't want any accidents happening; he never left ingredients lying around just in case Harry did anything to them or worse still ate them.

When he went back through to see Harry already opening his present, and he groaned. Sweets- the last thing Harry needed right now, to give the little boy credit he didn't eat them. He past them to his dad, who in turn put them in the kitchen, before giving in and taking a chocolate frog through for him to eat. Then there were clothes and a play ship with all the bits and pieces attached to it. Men, barrels, anchors, cannons, and a pirate costume.

"Thanks daddy!" chirped Harry eating his frog, saving his picture before putting on his pirate costume and playing quite happily with his new Christmas gift. The adults had a conversation, with coffee and tea. Minerva, Filius and Poppy appeared not long later.

* * *

"That was beautiful Severus," said Eileen placing down her cutlery utterly stuffed. It was better than the food she got at Snape manor that was for sure.

"You best thank Blinky for it, she has certainly outdone herself," said Severus.

"Indeed," said Minerva.

"Daddy my tummy hurts," moaned Harry, he had definitely ate too much and not left any room for afters.

"Come on," said Severus lifting his son up and put him on the couch. He gave him a stomach soothing potion, before everyone else joined them.

"I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't been down," said Poppy, he had come down and disturbed their Christmas last year. He had then tried to give Harry a Christmas present, a packet of lemon drops if you would believe it. Harry had never received them; they had gone straight in the bin.

"I'd like to see him try," said Eileen angrily, it had been before she came last year. Otherwise Dumbledore would have had a mouthful from Eileen, and she was a formidable woman when she wanted to be. All those years of being a passive wife, had made her quite the lethal woman when angry.

"He's being watched very closely, Cornelius has had his hand in recruiting the teachers," said Minerva smugly. "I think we might have a teacher that lasts two years, and one that can actually teach."

"He is very good," conceded Severus reluctantly.

"Does he still sleep during the day Severus?" asked Poppy alarmed, when she saw Harry asleep curled up on his father's side.

"No, he's had me up since six o'clock he's probably exhausted," smirked Severus wryly.

"Did he like his presents?" asked Minerva, shaking her head when she saw Poppy relaxing once more. The woman was a worse mother hen than Severus and that was saying something.

"He loved them, I was rather worried he would be disappointed he didn't get his kitten." stated Severus.

"He's much too young for one," said Sirius.

"I don't know, he was very careful with Hedwig," said Poppy, who couldn't help but defend Harry.

"He was, surprisingly so," said Minerva.

"He knew what it was like to be hurt then, he doesn't remember very much now," said Severus softly, brushing his sons growing hair away from his face. Even to this day his heart clenched in love, seeing that angelic face trusting him. Sometimes he wondered if he truly deserved Harry, especially staring at the ugly black repulsive ghastly filthy mark upon his forearm. Which Harry had never seen, he kept it covered at all times, he did not want Harry seeing it. It was Glamoured which wasn't hard to do, as it was very faint now that the Dark Lord was de-bodied.

"That's a good thing, as much as I want them punished I don't want to end up back in Azkaban," said Sirius.

"I'm surprised they weren't arrested when the news got out," said Eileen.

"I didn't press charges," said Severus "I didn't want Harry going through a trial, as accommodating as Cornelius is I doubt he could keep Harry from having to testify."

"That's true enough, they could just say they had no idea what happened," said Eileen nodding her head in understanding. "Veritaserum isn't allowed to be used on Muggles, just in case anything happens to them criminals or not." she sniffed in distain.

"It's time they changed that rule," said Minerva unhappily.

"Vernon Dursley deserves Azkaban," growled Sirius furiously.

"It doesn't really matter now, as long as Harry is well that's all I care about," said Severus, he had felt like Black when he first got Harry. Now he didn't, he wouldn't risk Harry even for revenge. It was a shame Black hadn't had the same restraint, but then again he might not have Harry if he had. Black might have had Harry since day one, and he might never have gotten custody of him.

"I agree with that," said Poppy, "Do you think that Dudley boy is okay?"

"Apart from probably getting fatter I'm sure he is," said Severus snorting in disgust.

Sirius stifled his laughter Severus could be funny when he wanted to be.

"Would you like some wine?" asked Severus.

"You stay there, I'll get it!" said Minerva getting up and going to the kitchen. There were a few bottles of wine and a bottle of fire whisky lying unopened at the top of the cupboard. She also grabbed a few wine glasses, the rest floated behind her; she only had two hands after all.

"Do you want one Severus?" asked Minerva aware that Severus did not drink a lot anymore. He had when it was just him, but now he had a child to raise he wanted to set an example. There was also the point that he did not want to become like his father, or remind Harry of the Dursley's.

"Just the one," said Severus, and he did indeed only have the one. The rest of the guests ended up drinking the two bottles he had. By that time Harry was safely in his bed, his piece of chocolate log safely under a preservation spell. The rest had been eaten by the guests.

* * *

what did you think? will dumbledore ever try summat? how will dumbledore get removed from his place of power? need ideas folks please! R&R PLEASE


	30. Chapter 30

**Harry Potter And The Father **

**Chapter 30 **

**Grown up Snape **

* * *

Harry was ten years old; Severus couldn't help but wonder once more where the time had gone. His quarters were full of pictures of Harry, in all stages of growing up surrounded by family. Granny Eileen and Minerva, Uncle Sirius and Filius. Then there was of course the pictures of Draco, Theodore, Blaise and Harry, the quartet were as Slytherin as they came. He didn't need a silly hat to know where they were going to go. It was no surprise Harry was Slytherin, he had grown up with one as his father.

He had given up and bought Harry a kitten when he was seven years old. She was pure black with only one little paw white. She had sapphire eyes, and she was very intelligent. She had been perfect for Harry; thankfully she had gotten on with Filches cat. He hadn't wanted Filch complaining about his son's cat. Harry had been to Egypt on holiday three months before he got his cat for Christmas. So it was no surprise to many that he called her 'Bast' or 'Bass' short for Bastet. Harry had been fascinated by the Egyptian gods, especially Bast, the god of cats. In Egypt Cats were revered, it was punishable by death to kill one. Families that owed cats shaved their eyebrows to show their sadness if their cat died. Like people in Egypt cats were sometimes too mummified. Minerva had been quite proud to find out such facts. Since her animagus form was a cat, it was to be expected. She loved curling up beside Harry, when he was on the couch near the fire.

Harry no longer remembered what had been done to him by the Dursley's or what Remus Lupin had tried to do. Severus could remember a time when he had been terrified Harry wouldn't interact with children his own age. It had taken him a while to get Harry to befriend anyone, with the patience of a saint he had succeeded. First he had invited Draco over for a few hours each day, then for dinner and so on. He had succeeded in the end, it wasn't long before he was visiting Malfoy manor and watching his son blossom. He didn't just befriend Draco but a lot of other children too. His best friends though were Blaise, Theodore 'Teddy' Draco 'Drake' as he liked to call them.

Severus had to make sure Harry didn't become like Draco and Theodore in their regards to Muggle born's and half blood's. The history books had Harry as a half blood, which was a big blunder. His status had undergone major upgrades, Prince and Snape lines mixed with the Potter and Peverell line. There was Black blood mixed in there as well, he was going to be extremely powerful with the magic of those lines running through him. Princes were known for their strong natural occlumency shields. Snape's were known for their affinity for their ability to easily cast Dark Arts and the defence against them. Potter's were well known for their ability to become animagus' (not everyone can change after all). Peverell they had a natural talent for creating spells, runes (especially regarding invisibility and the ability to blend into their environment. Black…well Severus didn't want to dwell too much on that…to many bad eggs had come out of that line. All badly steeped in Dark Magic, then again so where the Snape's its why he hadn't had a chance when it came to Voldemort.

It was for that reason Severus was grateful for what his mother done, as brilliant as it would have been - to have a sister. Lily wouldn't have been the same; she'd have had the goodness crushed from her. It would have meant that he wouldn't have had a reason (other than his mother) to not truly want Voldemort to win. She wouldn't have married James Potter; she'd have been forced into a pureblood marriage. Males were allowed to pick their own bride for most part; females were all but handed over as soon as possible. They weren't as important as males; they couldn't continue the family line after all. Of course none of that really would have happened; his father would have killed her.

He was glad his father was dead, if he had known - he'd have killed him himself.

Severus had changed a lot over the years, not just in the privacy of their quarters. Publicly too, the students had been terrified at first, but now the ones who'd known him before he changed were all graduated now. All that was left was rumours about the great bat of the dungeons. Severus knew he wouldn't be able to go back to Voldemort, not just because everyone knew he had adopted Harry. The reason he mainly wasn't going back, was because of Harry. He had a duty now, a son to raise, and he wasn't any good to his son spying. It was dangerous enough when he didn't have anyone, without the constant fear of dying and leaving Harry alone. If that happened he knew Dumbledore would have him in a heartbeat. No matter what he said in his will, he had managed to stop the Potter's, he'd stop his given the opportunity.

Surprisingly or not Dumbledore hadn't tried anything again, well nothing remotely bad. He continued to try and see Harry, befriend him, giving him gifts each one becoming more extravagant than the last. It went from Lemon drops, to a basket full of chocolates from Honeydukes, a child's broom, and then an assortment of very impressive books. None of it had mattered; Harry didn't know who the gifts were from. Severus had made sure Harry knew Dumbledore wasn't to be trusted. That he may seem nice and cheerful, but that was a façade he wore. That he was a man who'd do whatever he needed to do to win wars. Including hurting one person for the greater good. Harry of course didn't completely understand, but Severus had noticed something else. Harry was wary around those who he didn't like, who he spoke harshly too. That helped, needless to say Harry was always wary around Dumbledore and the teachers Severus didn't trust. The gifts Dumbledore had given him, the lemon drops had been promptly put in the bin. The sweets he had checked individually and given to him over the next few months. The broom was the third spare he had, which was good when he had his friends over. Of course he was getting too old for child brooms, come next year he'd be learning on a proper broom.

"Hey dad!" grinned Harry, coming through the floo.

"Hello son, did you have a good time?" asked Severus smoothly.

"Yup!" he said, his teeth were all perfectly healthy, there wasn't a reminder of his horrific abuse as a toddler.

"What did you do?" asked Severus, summoning some coffee, pumpkin juice and biscuits. His son had been gone all day with his godfather Sirius Black. He had brewed potions for hours, until he sat down, once again lost in his memories of how much his life had changed.

Harry plopped himself down on the couch, eagerly getting into the story of what he had done with Sirius that day. How they went to the park, then to Diagon Alley, to have an ice cream and see the new broomstick on the market. Then he got extremely quiet, as if he didn't want to think about what had happened.

"Alright son what's wrong?" asked Severus, his eyes sharply seeing his son's distress. He no longer immediately suspected Black to be the cause of it, like he would have done years ago. He had come to trust Black, at least when it came to Harry.

Severus gestured to Harry to come and sit next to him, which he gratefully did. Something was obviously bothering him, once his son was next to him, he brought his son close to him. Wondering internally what could be on his mind, it was obviously something he feared would upset him or set him off.

"I didn't tell Sirius…but I could hear the snakes," admitted Harry.

"Hear? As in you were able to understand them? It wasn't just hissing to you?" asked Severus not able to hide his surprise.

"Dad what's wrong with me?" asked Harry swallowing thickly.

"You are a Parseltongue," said Severus getting over his surprise and giving it to his son straight. His surprise and awe had disappeared as quickly as it came, but pride was making its way to his heart.

"Parseltongue? Why haven't I heard about it before? It is common?" he asked hopefully.

"It's not widely advertised, it's considered an evil gift, but only because Salazar Slytherin had it. Then of course it was because Voldemort had it," said Severus, not even wincing in pain as the mark pulsed slightly.

"But I'm not evil!" protested Harry hotly.

Severus smirked in amusement, "No you aren't, just remember what I told you regarding magic." stated Severus.

"It's not magic that's evil it's the intent," said Harry he had heard it a million times before. A simple levitation charm could be extremely dangerous (if you levitated someone far enough and high enough), but an Imperious curse could save someone's life (attempted suicide). It was all about circumstances, his dad had told him.

"Exactly, unless you are about to run around telling poisonous snake to harm others…I don't see you becoming evil," smirked Severus dryly.

"Dad!" said Harry sniggering in amusement, whacking him on his stomach.

"Are you packed?" asked Severus changing the subject. He wasn't about to tell his son to hide his gift. Every single Slytherin would be envious of his gift, to talk to snakes, made one ultimately Slytherin. Hell he was envious as well, but also deeply proud and impressed. His son had surpassed everything he had thought, his magic was strong and powerful, he was smart everything a father wanted in a son. Although his son liked Quidditch a bit too much for his taste. Come second year he knew his son would want to be a part of the team, and then the real heart failure would begin.

"Yeah!" grinned Harry.

"Are you looking forward to it?" asked Severus.

"Of course dad," said Harry muffling his yawn with his hand.

"Go get some sleep, we leave early tomorrow morning," said Severus, they were off to one of the properties they owned in Spain. This time it was just him and his son going, Minerva and Sirius had come to Egypt, Italy and France with them. Severus took Harry on holiday once a year and it had become a tradition. Visiting both Muggle and the magical society of each country. Harry had learned enough Egyptian, Italian, French and Spanish to get by. He was by no means fluent, but he knew the basics' hello, goodbye, good evening, good morning, thank you etc… Severus himself was far from fluent but he knew enough to have conversations with them.

"Night dad," said Harry, hugging him before scampering off to his bedroom. Which was now done in blue. He had a double bed, done in sky blue; his carpet was a darker shade of blue - royal blue. He had his own bathroom now; his uncle Filius had added it for him for his birthday last year.

Severus remained up for an hour; there was nothing he regretted because if he did regret it - it would mean Harry wouldn't have been his. If he had the ability to time travel he wouldn't change anything. Not one single thing, Harry was his and his alone. One thing hadn't changed in Severus; he was still as possessive as hell. If Voldemort knew what was good for him, he wouldn't come back.

Severus would go to hell and back to keep his son safe, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Dumbledore had better keep his manipulative grubby hands to himself, or Severus would chop them off. Then show him why his students had feared him, why he had been a Death Eater, a good one back in the day. He's show him just what he had learned, and how good he was at the Dark Arts. He was good at covering his tracks, so yes…Dumbledore had better be careful.

Severus Snape was worse than a mama bear protecting her cubs.

He'd come down on them like a tsunami and make it look like a toddler's wave pool.

Beware.

The End

* * *

There we go! :) another story finished! what did you think? want a sequal of harry's school years? with severus as a father? would he even get into the trouble he did before? would severus let him would harry be daft enough to let dumbledore manipulate him? R&R please


End file.
